Misterioso Pasado
by queonda
Summary: Gohan descubre un libro que contiene fotos de mujeres que, al parecer, están muertas. Los primeros años de matrimonio entre Chi Chi y Goku son un misterio, pero él intentará averiguar algunas cosas secretas, en las cuales los celos y el amor tienen un papel importante. Tal vez Chi Chi no es tan inocente como parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo!(dr. nick, los simpsons). Acá les traigo una historia. Tendrá varios capítulos, y sobre todo Gore. No en ese, aclaro. NO EN ESTE, para el que no prestó atención en lo anterior. Espero que les guste este fic. **

**Este capítulo es corto, pero los demás serán más largos.**

**Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: dbz no es mío, pertenece a Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, y otras companías asociadas.**

* * *

Un hermoso resplandor iluminaba las cortinas blancas, que con el movimiento del viento que entraba por las ventanas, se sacudían furiosamente, dejando libre el paso a la luz diurna. El aire tenía un cierto y agradable olor a verano, que se filtraba por todos los pequeños agujeros de la casa.

Gohan tenía su cara escondida en su brazo izquierdo, y dormitaba intentando no quedarse dormido lo suficiente como para que su madre lo encontrara en plena inactividad, y luego lo reprendiera por eso, sacándole el postre o dejándolo sin entrenamiento. Aunque bien sabía que los androides llegarían en menos de un año, le prohibiría de todos modos volver a acercarse a alguna clase de entrenamiento.

De pronto escuchó un grito desgarrador. Su madre lo estaba llamando, avisándole que ella y su papá saldrían a la ciudad. Gohan se enderezó en su silla, con una sonrisa media dormida. Sus ojos no terminaban de abrirse, y un bostezo lo ayudó a despertarse un poco más. Se fregó los ojos y cayó en cuenta de lo que su madre le había dicho. Por fin, en años, estaba solo.

Su maestro Picoro se había ido a resolver unos problemas con Kami, y sus padres no estaban. Luego de siglos, al fin estaba solo en esa gran casa.

Le echó un vistazo a la hora. Las nueve de la mañana. Le parecía increíble creer que hace cuatro horas que estaba despierto. Jamás se había levantado tan temprano sólo para hacer la tarea. Estiró sus brazos, escuchando el tronido de su espalda. Dio un último bostezo y se levantó torpemente de la silla, medio mareado, agarrándose de todas las paredes y del escritorio. Miró a su alrededor, luego asomó su cabeza por la puerta, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie. Cerró la puerta despacio.

-¡Genial!- comenzó a dar saltos en su lugar, estirando las manos y girando- ¡Al fin estoy solo!

El eco de sus palabras en la casa vacía lo desconcertó un poco, y acalló su alegría. Susurró un fino"¡Sí!", pero lleno de sentimientos. Era libre de hacer cualquier cosa.

Lo primero que hizo, aunque muy ridículo pareciera, fue terminar sus deberes. Pero fue más sencillo, ya que usó la computadora que le había dado su madre para buscar la información necesaria. Las computadoras eran geniales, te decían lo que querías saber al instante, y era fácil conseguir todo tipo de cosas, desde noticias hasta las más insólitas cosas que uno pudiera imaginarse. Sin duda ese era un objeto que valía la pena cada centavo gastado.

Luego guardó las cosas y ordenó rápidamente su habitación, y salió corriendo. Con sus pies descalzos corrió por la casa eufóricamente. Era el momento perfecto para hacer todo lo que jamás había hecho, ya que nunca se había encontrado solo en un lugar.

Revisó los estantes, las alacenas y hasta la heladera de arriba a abajo, buscando los dulces que su madre escondía. Ella no le permitía comerlos porque decía que eran malos para la salud y que retrasaban su aprendizaje , y además le provocaban pesadillas a su padre. Encontró una gran cantidad en lugares recónditos de la casa, como por ejemplo debajo de la mesita de café y detrás del televisor.

Se sentó en el sofá con su nuevo botín y comenzó a devorar sin detenimiento. Sabía que sus padres tardarían más de una hora en llegar, ya que la ciudad estaba a varios kilómetros de ahí y seguro que su madre había insistido en ver cómo su papá conducía- ya que había conseguido su nueva licencia-, por lo cual seguro fueron en el nuevo auto de la casa, cortesía de su abuelo Ox Satán.

Sentía cómo, dentro de su sangre, recorría el azúcar sus venas, llenándolo de hiperactividad absoluta. Miraba desesperado hacia todos lados, sin dejar de meterse por la boca los diferentes tipos de dulces, gomitas, caramelos y chocolates que él mismo había encontrado. Sabía que su madre se enojaría al darse cuenta que muchos dulces faltaban y que sospechosamente el tacho de basura estaba hasta el tope de papeles. Pero todo daba igual, cualquier cosa por un momento de felicidad.

Apenas tiró toda la evidencia a la basura, comenzó a revisar la casa. Si tantos dulces había escondidos, tal vez otros objetos llenaban ese misterioso sitio, lleno de objetos escondidos.

Luego de revisar toda la casa, se dio cuenta de que aún le faltaba una habitación. Se acercó lentamente, hasta estar frente al marco de la puerta. Sólo le faltaba la habitación de sus progenitores.

Cuando puso un pie en la habitación de sus padres, se arrepintió y quiso volver a salir, pero se abstuvo de esa acción y entro sin mirar hacia atrás a esa habitación prohibida. Era el único lugar de su casa que no podía visitar. Su madre no le había dado una razón para no hacerlo, y le había prohibido el paso, pero era obvio que ocultaba algo.

No recordaba la última vez en la que estuvo ahí. Si bien entraba a ese lugar cuando tenía pesadillas, estaba muy asustado como para mirar otro lugar que no fuese la cama de sus padres, además siempre estaba casi todo oscuro, a excepción de la luz que entraba por la ventana, la única abierta en ese lugar.

El lugar era medianamente grande. No había muchas cosas: Una gran cama, un armario de la ropa, una cómoda, y varios cuadros familiares. No entendía por qué su madre no lo dejaba entrar ahí.

Revisó rápidamente los cajones de la cómoda, sin encontrar nada interesante además de ropa interior de hombre y mujer -aunque algunas le llamaban soberanamente la atención-.

Se fijó bajo la cama, descubriendo varias cosas. Primero, que ese era otro lugar en donde se escondía comida. En el lado en donde dormía su padre, había variadas bolsas de alimentos dulces y salados. Segundo, había varias grandes cajas, algunas cerradas con candado. Eran fáciles de abrir, ya que tenían contraseña por números, algo que su padre no entendería nunca. La cerradura iba dirigida para él.

Abrió todas las cajas. Una contenía el vestido de novia de su madre. Otro contenía cosas viejas de su padre, un extraño palo rojo- según su padre, eso era un báculo sagrado-, que parecía no tener uso alguno. Había ropa de niño con la marca de la escuela tortuga, también había fotos de la niñez de su papá. En otra caja había cosas de Gohan de cuando era un recién nacido, como fotografías, ropa y otras cosas. Pero había una caja que no podía abrir. "Contenido prohibido" decía la inscripción en la tapa. La volvió a guardar lentamente, tocándola como si fuera fuego, con cierta perturbación marcada en su rostro.

Guardó todas las cajas, ninguna tenía algo especial o sorprendente. Ya se estaba aburriendo. Abrió, por último, el armario de sus padres. Sólo cajones llenos de casi la misma ropa. Varios vestidos colgados, y abrigos de invierno y de gala exhibidos en las perchas. Comenzó a correr los abrigos, buscando alguna caja especial. Había una, parecía ser de porcelana. Estaba perfectamente conservada y al resguardo de su padre. Tenía cosas muy bonitas, como joyas importantes y recuerdos de su casamiento. La cerró cautelosamente y acomodó los abrigos. ¿Sólo eso había? No era tanto como para no dejarlo entrar, obviando la caja prohibida y las cosas frágiles que él podría romper sin intención alguna.

Se apoyó en la puerta de armario, frustrado. Nada divertido, y se sentía con muchas energía como para aburrirse. No dejaba de mover su pierna sin control. Miraba hacia todos lados. Tendría que revisar los cuadros, aunque eso sería tener que llegar al límite. Los revisaría más tarde, la hiperactividad le estaba dando ganas de ir al baño.

Cuando soltó la puerta del armario, una pequeña madera se desplomó del piso. Gohan se hizo rápidamente hacia atrás y se protegió con las manos, con una pierna levantada, sin dejar de temblar.

Bajó la guardia y se acercó al agujero que había dejado esa madera. Había un cuaderno de gran tamaño, forrado de color rosa. Parecía uno de esos álbumes en lo que se colocaba la foto de los bebés.

-¿Por qué mi madre escondería las fotos de mi nacimiento en ese lugar?- se preguntaba en voz alta.

Lo sacó. Estaba cerrado con una cadena irrompible, la cual tapaba gran parte del cuaderno, rodeándolo casi completamente. Entonces escuchó una puerta de un auto cerrarse. Miró mortíferamente el reloj de pared. Ya eran las diez. Había pasado una hora buscando en la habitación.

Dejó el cuaderno en el suelo y rápidamente colocó la madera en su lugar, sin que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Cerró el armario, recogió el cuaderno y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Se encerró y, de un salto, cayó sentado en su silla. Su madre entró súbitamente al cuarto.

-¡Hola Gohan!- exclamó, mirando con orgullo la habitación limpia y la tarea resuelta- Ya volvimos. Te traje ropa nueva que deberás probarte.

-¡Sí mamá!- le respondió, sudando frío, sin voltear a verla.

-¿Te sientes bien, cariño?-estaba por entrar a verlo, cuando una ayuda llegó del más allá...

-¡Chi Chi! ¡La caja de cereal se atoró con la cerradura de la puerta! ¡No sale...! -Se escuchaba que Gokú gritaba desesperadamente, forcejeando con la puerta que no soltaba su alimento. De pronto, un ruido fortísimo de una madera desprenderse en conjunto con algo de metal y unos cereales se escuchó en toda la casa, demostrando que habían caído al piso -¡Ya salió!

-¡Goku!- Gritó y, desesperadamente, salió corriendo para ver el desastre que había hecho su marido.-¡Ya rompiste la puerta, y mira cómo dejaste el piso!- gritaba desde el living.

Gohan se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo y se acercó a la mesa. Había tenido el cuaderno escondido bajo suyo todo el tiempo. Lo colocó sobre el escritorio y, con una tijera, forzó el candado. Retiró la cadena, dejándola a un lado.

La tapa del cuaderno tenía unas extrañas y perturbadoras marcas de dedos rojos. Seguro que era pintura, se animó a sí mismo. Abrió lentamente el objeto.

Había fotos de diferentes personas. Por cada página, había una foto de una mujer, y en la hoja de al lado, había un mechón de cabello.

La primera hoja estaba ocupada por una mujer de cabellos marrones, muy bonita. Detenía su cabello en una coleta rodeada por un gran moño rojo. Se veía jovial y joven. Su sonrisa abarcaba toda su cara, era realmente una persona feliz. Al costado había, sostenido con cinta adhesiva, un mechón de cabello marrón, y en el extremo superior, un poco de tela roja. La foto tenía la cara tachada con tinta negra, posiblemente provocado por un bolígrafo.

Cambió de página, notando que en cada borde de las hojas había una cantidad considerable de manchas rojas. Seguro que el dueño de ese diario había estado pintando o comiendo algo con salsa.

En la otra página había una mujer de cabello violeta oscuro. No se veía muy feliz, parecía más cansada y deprimida, pero intentaba forzar una sonrisa, muy falsa. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos marrón apagado, y ellos denotaban dolor físico y suma tristeza. Al lado estaba el correspondiente mechón de cabello violeta. La cara de esa mujer también estaba tachada con tinta, pero esta vez era azul. Tocó con cuidado el mechón de cabello. Era suave, y real. Estaba seguro de que pertenecía a esa chica.

En la siguiente había una muchacha de ojos brillantes de color azul. Su cabello era rubio, y parecía realmente disfrutar de la vida. Tenía una sonrisa desafiante, como si se burlara del que había sacado la foto. Al costado estaba el cabello dorado de la mujer. Su cara fotografiada tenía varios agujeros provocados con un lápiz afilado, y estaba casi completamente mamarrachada.

Cuando vio a la siguiente mujer, se sorprendió. Su padre le había hablado de ella, e incluso le había mostrado fotografías. Esta foto parecía más nueva que las anteriores, ya que se veía más nítida,y tenía un estilo más moderno en la impresión de la fotografía. Esa chica, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, se llamaba Launch. Su padre le había contado que cambiaba de personalidad cuando estornudaba, y que la rubia era mala y la peliazul, buena. No le sorprendió cambiar de hoja y ver a la misma, sólo que con ojos y cabello azul. En la primera foto, Launch estaba enojada, y su cabello era rubio. Su cara estaba tachada y el correspondiente mechon de cabello estaba a un lado. En cuando a la "otra Launch", estaba más feliz, aunque extrañamente su cara estaba aún más tachada que las demás. El cabello azulado estaba a un costado, y tenía amarrado un poco de tela que correspondía a un objeto que llevaba en su cabeza, algo así como un moño.

Luego pasó dos chicas más, eran gemelas, ambas de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Parecían modelos, por lo sobresaltado de su belleza y atributos. La foto tenía partes quemadas, que casi les desfiguraba la cara, no permitiendo identificarlas. Esa foto era más vieja que la de Lauch, así que supuso que tuvo que haber sido sacada con mucha anterioridad. Dos mechones decoraban la página contigua.

Cuando vio la última hoja, se sorprendió sobremanera. La mujer de los cabellos azules, sonrisa perfecta con dientes blancos, ojos azules, y una belleza de sobra. Ésa, era Bulma. No tenía la cara tachada. La foto no era tan vieja, pero no recordaba haberla visto peinada de esa forma. Aunque, de todos modos, siempre cambiaba el _look_.

Un gran mechón turquesa estaba al lado, y era más grande que el de las demás. Parecía, además, estar manchado con la misma sustancia roja que arruinaba el cuaderno en general.

Dejó el cuaderno abierto a un lado, y miró la computadora. Las fotos tenían adosado a un lado el nombre de la correspondiente mujer. No sabía si hacerlo, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

Escribió el nombre de la primera muchacha en el buscador, encontrando perturbadoras noticias.

"Debe de haber un error" pensó Gohan "seguro que es otra chica".

Buscó a la mujer siguiente, y muchas noticias aún con peor contenido se dejaron mostrar. Las buscó a todas, a excepción de Bulma. Todas las tachadas tenían características en particular: Todas tenían una edad que oscilaba entre los veinte y veinticinco años. Todas eran mujeres. Pero, lo peor de todo, era que todas las tachadas habían sido brutalmente asesinadas. Eso le dio un escalofrío en la columna. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar sentirlo.

Escuchó que su madre tocaba la puerta, diciéndole que se apurara para ir a comer. Escondió el álbum dentro de sus cajones, los cerró con llave y salió corriendo a la cocina, ante el grito de llamada feroz para almorzar de su madre. Salió de la habitación preguntándose una cosa...

¿Qué les pasó a esas mujeres, y por qué había un álbum con sus fotografías en la alcoba de sus padres?

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Gracias x comentar y, sobre todo, leer. Espero que les guste este y los demás capítulos.**

**Atención. Gore.**

**Disclaimer: dbz no es mío, es de akira toriyama y toei animation.**

**disfruten. Queonda.**

* * *

No podía dormir. Se movía de un lado de la cama a otro, girando con suma incomodidad. Bostezó y tapó su cara con la almohada. Sentía que el cuaderno lo llamaba desde donde estaba. La curiosidad lo había atacado, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Eso mostraba que podría ser un buen investigador algún día.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de encontrarse cosas que lo dejarían traumado, miedo de encontrar los peores sucesos en la historia. Pero, sobre todo, miedo de encontrar alguna relación entre la muerte de esas chicas con sus padres. Temblaba de sólo pensar en eso, y sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Sacó su cara de la almohada ya que se estaba quedando sin aire. Se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana, intentando concentrarse. Si no dormía, su madre lo notaría, y lo obligaría a hacer más tarea. Era increíble el miedo que generaba en todo esa mujer.

Aunque aún no entendía por qué todos le temían tanto. Sólo era una mujer, ama de casa, inofensiva para cualquiera de los guerreros.

Se levantó y estiró sus piernas. La falta de ejercicio le estaba durmiendo las extremidades. Hizo unos ejercicios de calentamiento rápidos. Tal vez el hecho de gastar energía lo ayudaría a dormirse más rápidamente. Corrió un poco alrededor de la habitación, sintiendo las consecuencias de atragantarse con dulces. Cada vez que pasaba cerca del cajón que contenía el extraño cuaderno, no podía evitar mirar con confusión. Quería saber quiénes eran ellas. Debía saberlo. Eso le mostraría a su madre que sí sabía ser un buen investigador.

Investigaría en el pasado de ellas para averiguar qué les había pasado, eso era lo que hacían los buenos investigadores; y él sería uno así al crecer, como su madre lo quería.

Sacó la llave de debajo de la alfombra y abrió, con cautela y tratando de no producir sonido alguno, el cajón. Sacó el libro de las fotografías y lo colocó sobre la mesa de estudio. Cerró el cajón silenciosamente y se sentó en su silla. Encendió su luz de mesa e iluminó directamente el objeto en investigación.

Con una lupa de gran aumento analizó las huellas rojas que marcaban gran parte del libro. Por cada característica que encontraba las anotaba en un cuadernillo especial. Varias cosas había notado. Según la consistencia de las manchas, y que no se desprendían de la tapa de tela, pudo saber que no era salsa, tampoco ketchup. No era tan seca, así que supuso que no sería pintura, y tampoco era tan húmeda como para ser tinta. No se le ocurría ninguna otra sustancia de ese color. A menos que...

-No, no debe ser eso- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, borrando esos extraños pensamientos.

Dejó de investigar detalladamente la tapa y lo abrió directamente, para comenzar a analizar el contenido.

La primera fotografía se veía muy antigua. Tenía muy poco color, y además el fondo en el que la mujer se encontraba le resultaba realmente muy conocido. Es como si ya hubiese estado en esa playa. Anotó esas observaciones y encendió su computadora. Debía averiguar qué le había pasado a cada una de esas muchachas.

Era obvio que el mechón había sido arrancado directamente de la cabeza de cada una de ellas. Pero, ¿Por qué?.

Miró a la primera mujer. Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. No tenía por qué tener enemigos o algo parecido. Seguro que había sido una mujer muy agradable. Al mirarla, no podía evitar sentir como si ya la hubiese visto.

Miró el dorso de la foto. Tenía la fecha. Esa foto había sido tomada en la segunda semana de enero, hacia nueve años atrás. Acarició el cabello, notándolo sedoso. Movió con cuidado la brillante tela que había pertenecido a la cabeza de la muchacha. Había una gran mancha, que resaltaba sobre el moño. Se asemejaba a las manchas de la tapa, sólo que éstas eran más oscuras.

Acercó su silla y las fotografías a la computadora, y abriendo el buscador, escribió el nombre de la primer mujer.

Automáticamente aparecieron más de un millón de resultados con el nombre de esa mujer en la parte superior. En su mayoría eran noticias. Abrió la que le pareció tener el título más impactante e interesante.

-Mujer aparece asesinada brutalmente en casa de playa- leyó en voz alta, con cierto asombro mostrado en cada una de sus palabras.

Leyó la noticia detenidamente, anotando lo necesario. La noticia alegaba que:

_Una mujer de veintidós años aproximadamente fue encontrada muerta en la casa de playa a trescientos kilómetros de la capital. Según los peritos, esa mujer fue hallada en la cocina del lugar con las manos, los brazos y otras partes del cuerpo totalmente cortadas. Presenta golpes en el torso, y cortaduras muy profundas en la cara. Los dedos fueron rebanados con gran precisión, y los brazos fueron amputados rápidamente. _

_Los dueños y ocupantes de la casa han declarado no tener idea de lo que ha pasado, aún cuando estuvieron ocupando la casa en la hora del asesinato. Los únicos presentes fueron un hombre de edad avanzada, un cerdo, y un hombre joven de estatura baja. Han declarado no haber estado involucrados en el asunto, y se pudo comprobar que no fue así. De todos modos, el hombre de mayor edad fue arrestado horas más tarde por contener en su poder grandes cantidades de pornografía ilegal.[...]_

La noticia lo dejó boquiabierto. Había sido publicada en un periódico nueve años atrás, y era posible que ese periódico ya ni siquiera se publicara. No sabía quién podría ser tan asesino como para hacer algo tan... inhumano. Terminó de hacer las anotaciones correspondientes y miró las imágenes adheridas a la noticia. Decir que eran impactantes era poco. Había una foto de la cabeza de la chica, y el epígrafe indicaba que una parte de su cabellera había sido arrancada de una forma bestial.

Gohan desprendió el mechón de la hoja y lo pegó al monitor. Coincidía de una forma tan escalofriante como certera. Colocó el mechón en el mismo sitio, cuando escuchó que su madre se acercaba. Cerró rápidamente el cuaderno, apagó la computadora y de un salto se deslizó por las sábanas.

Ella ingresó con tranquilidad. Lo vio desde lejos y lo notó dormido. Sonrió y se acercó para arroparlo. Pasó por al lado de la computadora, y se detuvo ahí. Gohan aguantó la respiración profundamente mientas sentía a su madre moverse cerca suyo. Ella miraba detenidamente el escritorio en la plena oscuridad. Se acercó y se inclinó sobre él. Entonces, con suma lentitud, apagó el monitor de la computadora, y felizmente salió de la habitación. Sus pasos se escucharon por el suelo de madera, hasta que entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Los ojos negros de Gohan resplandecían en la oscuridad. Se sentó en la cama y miró el cuaderno. Para su suerte, seguía ahí. Se acostó y, lentamente, comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Mañana averiguaría lo que necesitaba sobre las demás.

Durante la noche, las pesadillas sobre lo que le había pasado a esa mujer invadieron su mente.

Al día siguiente, él se levantó rápidamente de su cama y cerró el libro de las fotografías, bloqueó la puerta y se vistió. La madre intentó entrar a la habitación, y se sorprendió al no poder. Él abrió las ventanas avisándole a su madre que ya las había abierto, y que no era necesario que ella ingresara. Agarró una pila de libros que había sobre el escritorio, los cuales le sirvieron para camuflar el cuaderno con las fotografías. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y salió con pequeños pasos hacia la mesa del comedor.

Mientras caminaba, buscaba con la mirada a su padre. Chi Chi se adelantó diciéndole que Goku había ido a entrenar. Gohan bajó la cabeza, decepcionado. Hoy tampoco iría a entrenar. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa y fue al baño para lavarse y alistarse para el largo día que le esperaba.

***Ç***

Chi Chi estaba limpiando el polvo que tenían los muebles. Todo estaba demasiado sucio, porque Goku había dejado las ventas abiertas, y la capa de Picoro había ensuciado todo. Parecía como si trajera todo el barro del exterior y lo tirara en el interior a propósito. Para lo único que servía era para hacer suciedad.

Caminaba por la casa, vigilando que todo estuviese en su lugar. Miró la pila de libros que Gohan había dejado en la mesa, y se enorgulleció de la inteligencia que él portaba. Siguió caminando, hasta que sintió algo bajo su pie.

"Si es algo de ese idiota de Picoro" pensaba ella "irá a la basura, o a la próxima fogata"

Corrió su pie y se agachó para agarrar lo que fuera que hubiera pisado. Era un pequeño papel cuadrado, muy parecido a un papel de fotografía. Agarró el objeto en cuestión y lo miró con detenimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron, y la ira comenzó a recorrer sus venas. Apretó fuertemente los dientes, mordiéndose el labio inferior de furia.

Era ella. La mujer que no podría olvidar nunca. Era esa muchacha de cabello marrón que había estando estorbando su hermosa vida hacía varios años. Miraba esos ojos marrones brillantes y un instinto extraño que hace mucho que no tenía surgió en su ser: el instinto asesino. Apretó la fotografía en su mano hasta arrugarla por completo, la hizo un bollo de papel y lo tiró a un lado, bien lejos de ella.

Lo que no sabía, era que un pequeño niño había estado mirando sus acciones desde el comienzo...

Ella entró a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo. Sentía cómo todo dentro de su cuerpo se calentaba, hirviendo en ira profunda y odio desesperado. Buscó en su heladera algunas verduras y carne. Las dejó sobre la encimera y comenzó a preparar las cosas.

Se había olvidado por completo de ese álbum de fotografías, y también de lo que había hecho años atrás. Se había dedicado tanto a otras cosas que todo lo que había hecho en épocas anteriores había desaparecido de su mente. Ni siquiera recordaba dónde había dejado el tan dichoso álbum. Pero, una pregunta no dejaba de revolotear por su cabeza, y ésa tenía que ver con el por qué de la fotografía. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Era importante que ni Gohan, ni mucho menos Goku la vieran. Era un secreto que ella se llevaría a la tumba.

Ni siquiera los más allegados a ella lo sabían, ni siquiera un poco. Y no le gustaría que lo supieran. Eso le daría una mala imagen a todos sobre cómo era ella, y sobre todo influiría a Gohan, lo convertiría en un delincuente, y ella jamás permitiría eso.

Se prometió buscar el álbum lo más rápido que pudiera, antes de que alguien de su familia lo encontrara y comenzara a hacerle preguntas sobre él.

Comenzó a cortar las verduras con un cuchillo de un importante tamaño. Sentía su ira liberarse a medida que cortaba. Comenzó a incrementar la velocidad y, como si una película fuera, los recuerdos comenzaron a aparecerse por su mente...

**-Flashback-**

Un hermoso día resplandecía en todo el mundo. La lluvia no estaba anunciada en ningún territorio de las cinco capitales. Todo era perfecto. El agua bajo ellos se movía con tranquilidad absoluta, relajándola y , cada vez que el agua salpicaba, los rayos del sol que iluminaban las gotas la dejaban asombrada. Todo era muy bello.

Ella conducía la lancha,y Goku iba tocando el agua a medida que avanzaban. Desde que se habían casado, todo había sido como un sueño hecho realidad. Sentía, como si fuese sido ayer, la emoción de la vida de casados. Y le encantaba esa vida. Cuidar de su esposo y su hijo era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Su bebé era tan bonito y pequeño. Aún así, era muy inteligente. Sólo tenía un año y medio, y ya sabía hablar e ir al baño. Además, era muy lindo. Chi Chi no paraba de decírselo una y otra vez. En ese momento estaba siendo cuidado por su padre. Sólo esperaba que le provocara problemas.

Sentía como si nada pudiera arruinarle la vida que llevaba. Goku era un excelente marido, tenía un hijo muy bonito e inteligente, ella estaba más que segura que nadie se los quitaría. Ella no lo permitiría, y haría lo necesario para evitarlo.

Mientras conducía, miraba a Goku de reojo, y sonreía en conjunto a sus mejillas coloradas. Lo quería demasiado como para dejar que alguien se lo llevara. Esa era la ventaja de vivir lejos de la sociedad, nadie podía intentar llevarse a su Goku ni convencerlo para que la deje sola.

Goku levantó la cabeza y miró con una amplia sonrisa la casa de madera rosada desplegarse en el horizonte. Lo señalaba sin dejar de exclamar :¡Es Kame House!¡Es Kame House!" con mucha emoción.

Ella sonrió con ánimos. Conocería a los amigos de Goku, y eso la emocionaba. Quería saber todo sobre él, sin perderse detalle alguno. La casa era pequeña y estaba compuesta por maderas rosadas. La inscripición con el nombre de la casa estaba en la parte superior en color rojo. A ella le encantaba el color rojo, porque sentía que ese color demostraba muchos sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos.

Sacó una cámara fotográfica que había llevado especialmente para fotografiar todo lo relacionado con la visita. Fotografió la casa, y tenía planeado fotografiar a los amigos de su esposo. Era una cámara de fotos instantánea, lo que quería decir que sacaba la foto y la imprimía, lista ya para ver la foto.

A penas llegaron a la orilla, Goku se bajó de un gran salto, y salió corriendo hasta estar frente a la puerta, golpeándola como un condenado, sin dejar de gritar. Chi Chi se bajó de la lancha y miró los comportamientos de su marido con vergüenza. Se acercó a él y lo detuvo. La puerta se abrió, y un viejo los miraba, escondiendo tras esos anteojos negros una mirada de asombro y confusión.

-Hola, maestro Roshi- saludó el joven, agitando la mano frente a su cara.

-Ah, hola Goku - el viejo metió la cabeza dentro de la casa - Sí, el demente que no paraba de gritar era él.- Se escuchó que alguien le pedía dinero a otra persona por razones de apuesta.

-Mucho gusto, señor.- se adelantó ella, extendiéndole la mano. El viejo la tomó y se la besó.

-Encantado, señorita- ella retiró lentamente la mano e ingresó a la pequeña pero acogedora casa.

Sentados en el sofá, había un cerdo y un calvo, los mismos que habían estado el día de la competencia de artes marciales. Los dos al verla, quedaron embobados. Ella los saludó alegremente con la mano, y ellos hicieron lo mismo de una forma torpe.

Goku los saludó y se sentó en un sofá. Todos comenzaron a charlar alegremente.

Chi Chi recorría la casa de un lado a otro. Era muy pequeña, pero suficiente como para tan pocas personas. Además, era una buena idea vivir en la playa. Sacó todas las fotos que pudo a velocidad impresionante. El flash había cegado varias veces al viejo, lo que le hacía reír.

Entonces, tocaron la puerta. Ella con una sonrisa se ofreció a abrir y fue dando saltitos hasta la puerta. La abrió con una sonrisa iluminada en el rostro, cuando vio a la persona. Era una mujer bonita, de ojos y cabello marrones. Su cabello estaba en una coleta sostenida por un moño color rojo.

Esa mujer corrió a Chi Chi con un brazo sin importancia e ingresó en la casa, saludando a todos. Roshi se apresuró y se acercó a la extraña mujer. La mujer de Goku ya no portaba esa sonrisa. Algo en esa mujer no le había gustado desde el principio.

-Goku- hablaba el viejo-ella es la nueva cocinera de la casa. Krilin la contrató para que ayudara.- no dejaba de enviarle miradas descaradas al cuerpo de la chica.

Goku se levantó y fue directamente a saludarla. Se cayeron bien desde el principio. De un momento a otro, ya estaban los dos sentados charlando jovialmente. Chi Chi estaba sentada a un lado, mirándolos pensativamente.

Se sentía ignorada completamente. Todo por esa mujer que ni siquiera conocía. Ella le analizaba cada movimiento de manos, cada gesto o acción que demostrara las intenciones de la castaña.

Parecía sonreír mucho, de forma exagerada. Se reía de todo lo que decía Goku. De a ratos colocaba su mano sobre la pierna de Goku. Primero en la rodilla, luego fue subiendo. Peinaba demasiado su cabello, de un lado a otro. Goku se hipnotizaba con el movimiento y le alababa su cabello, siempre con intenciones nobles e inocentes. Ella agachaba su cuerpo, incentivando a que el pelinegro mirara su escote. Él no lo hacía porque no entendía sobre esas cosas y no le interesaban.

Chi Chi clavaba las uñas en el asiento, hasta comenzar a agujerear la tela del decorado. Sus dientes chillaban fuertemente con cada cosa que esa atrevida mujer se atrevía a hacerle a su Goku. Los insultos no dejaban de pasar por la cabeza de Chi Chi, pero al ser una mujer educada jamás las diría. Entonces, la chica se atrevió a acariciar la cara de Goku. Ella no soportó más y se levantó del asiento, con su cámara colgando de una mano. Su cabello ocultaba sus ojos de una manera sombría, y su lento caminar le daba un aspecto no muy acogedor. Colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, distrayéndola de sus asuntos "interesantes" con el sayan.

-Disculpa- le dijo ella, la chica de cabellos marrones la miró y dio un pequeño respingo al verla tan... atemorizante-¿Podría yo sacarte una foto?

La mujer la miró con desconfianza, luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Colocó su más perfecta sonrisa en el rostro, y sus ojos brillaron. Goku hizo un comentario de eso y ella rió. La ira interior de Chi Chi comenzó a aumentar, apretó su puño, clavando sus uñas en su palma, hasta que pequeñas gotas rojas de sangre comenzaron a deslizarse por su mano. Sacó la foto, esta se imprimió, y ella se la guardó en un bolsillo.

-Hey, preciosa- llamaba Roshi a la mujer de los ojos marrones- creo que ya es hora del almuerzo.¿Podrías prepararlo? es que estoy tan viejo...cof cof-

-Esta bien, señor Roshi.- la mujer se levantó.

-Y que te ayude Chi Chi-le gritó el viejo, subiendo las escaleras. Ante eso, la pelinegra gruñó.

Ambas entraron a empujones a la cocina. La muchacha comenzó a presumir jovialmente su forma de cocinar mientras sacaba los ingredientes. Chi Chi comenzó a sacar los utensilios de cocina. Una tabla para cortar, algunas ollas, y los cuchillos necesarios. Al sacar uno grande, no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente. Brillaba interesantemente, y al moverlo hacia un lado, la muchacha de cabellos marrones se reflejaba.

La otra colocó las verduras en la tabla, y Chi Chi comenzó a acomodarlas. La castaña agarró un extremo de las verduras con la mano derecha, las juntó y las sostuvo en el lugar. La morocha comenzó a cortar las verduras y, a medida que cortaba, la otra mujer iba corriendo los dedos.

-Sabes,- le decía la esposa de Goku- Goku es un chico muy bueno, ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto. Es tan divertido, y lindo.

-Hay un problema- los ojos de Chi Chi desaparecieron en la sombra que su flequillo le daba a su cara, y comenzó a acelerar la velocidad.-él ya está casado.

-No veo cuál es el problema aquí- respondió la muchacha de los ojos marrones.

-Él tiene una muy bonita familia- apretó el mango del cuchillo, entrecerró los dientes y aumentó la velocidad. La muchacha comenzó a preocuparse por sus dedos.- con una esposa perfecta y un lindo niño. No te permitiré que arruines lo que me ha costado tanto conseguir- el corte era el más rápido que alguna vez se hubiera visto, y la otra no tenía casi tiempo de sacar su mano antes de que el filoso instrumento le rebanara los dedos.

-ve más lento- le imploraba.

-No volverás a tocar a mi esposo- la velocidad fue demasiada rápida. La verdura terminó de ser cortada, y Chi Chi seguía cortando. Sin darse cuenta, siguió cortando hasta llegar a los dedos de la otra. De una cortada certera y dura, se clavó el cuchillo en la mesa, atravesando la piel y los huesos de los tres dedos más largos de la castaña.

Chi Chi no pudo evitar colocar en su cara una sonrisa de lado. Movió el objeto filoso, colocandolo otra vez sobre los dedos, y con una gran fuerza le sacó gran parte de los cuatro dedos. Un sonido de quiebre se escuchó, seguido de un grito ahogado. La sangre aumentaba, haciéndose charcos que caían goteando al suelo. Un tercer corte terminó por sacarle una parte del quinto dedo. Ahora los dedos de la mano tenían la misma longitud. Otro corte más, y ya tenía dos dedos menos. El hueso salía de la mano cortada y la sangre mezclada con los cortes de dedos y la carne que se esparcía de los restos al ser cortados llenaba de rojo la mesada completa. Con un último corte, le amputó los nudillos. Tuvo que utilizar las dos manos para poder sacarlo, ya que la cantidad de hueso le dificultaba el corte.

La muchacha cayó de rodillas y colocó la segunda mano, para sacarla del lugar. Ese fue el peor error de su vida. Al sostener su muñeca para sacar la mano, Chi Chi cortó la muñeca derecha y, junto a ella, dos dedos de la mano izquierda. Con la otra mano, la esposa de Goku sostuvo la mano izquierda de la muchacha y se la rebanó con suma rapidez y precisión. La sangre rodeaba el suelo con charcos rojizos oscuro, que se mezclaba con las lágrimas que la castaña derramaba. Esa sangre caliente y oscura se deslizaba por los cajones de la encimera, manchando lo blanco que tenían en su color.

Por cada sonido de algo roto que se escuchaba, el grito de auxilio de la muchacha aumentaba.

-No te escucharán- le respondió Chi Chi- las puertas son muy gruesas.

Con un corte, utilizando las dos manos, terminó de arrancarle la muñeca, y la soltó.

La joven cayó al piso, sin dejar de mirar sus brazos manchados y decorados con sangre que no dejaba de caer, creando un gran charco rojo alrededor de ella.

Chi Chi colocó su pie derecho sobre el pecho de la muchacha, haciendo una gran presión que asfixiaba, sin dejarla poder volver a inhalar. Se agachó hasta estar más cerca. Los brazos de la castaña no dejaban de moverse. Esto a la esposa de Goku le molestó.

-Quedate quieta- pronunció con odio y, seguido de eso, clavó con suma fuerza y delicada precisión la cuchilla en el hombro con tanta fuerza, que el gran y fuerte hueso se quebró, dejándose escuchar el sonido como si fuera una roca partiéndose al medio o una montaña desplomándose.

Sin sacarle el pie de encima, manoteó otra cuchilla de casi el mismo tamaño e, incluso con mayor fuerza, impactó el objeto en el hombro restante.

-Escúchame bien porque tal vez sea lo último que oigas en tu vida- la chica con suma desesperación asintió, Chi Chi acercó su cabeza al oído de la otra y le susurró:- nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, tiene permiso de tocar a mi Goku. ¿Entendido?- volvió a asentir con más fuerza.-Pero qué lástima. Tú ya lo tocaste. ¿No te parece una lástima?

Después, tomó con sus dos manos ambas cuchillas y las movió hacia abajo, de forma en la que los huesos se quebraran, los músculos cedieran, y la piel se separara del cuerpo. Y así fue. No dejaba de gritar, por lo cual Chi Chi le propinó una cachetada.-¡Ya cállate!

Los ojos de la chica lastimada no dejaban de largar finas líneas de lágrimas. Seguían brillando, y eso de alguna forma molestó a la morocha. Esos ojos habían mirado a su Goku de formas que sólo ella podía hacerlo, nadie más.

-No podrás volver a verlo- le dijo con todo el odio que tenía dentro.

De un impulso incontrolable de ira y celos clavó ese filoso cuchillo en el ojo izquierdo, manchando de sangre su cara y su cabello negro, luego se lo clavó al ojo derecho. La sonrisa en su cara aumentó.

Luego la agarró de los cabellos y le dio la cabeza contra el suelo, arrancándole un mechón de cabello en conjunto con un poco de tela de su moño. Lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego arrancó sin cuidado alguno el cuchillo con una mano, y lo estampó en el pecho, atravesándole el corazón. Lo movió de un lado a otro hasta que la mujer dejó de moverse.

Sacó el cuchillo, salpicándose algo de sangre en la cara. Miraba sin sentimientos o preocupación la forma con la cual la sangre salía del cuerpo muerto, y también observaba cómo los huesos rotos atravesaban y deformaban los lados del cuerpo.

Los ojos de Chi Chi estaban dilatados y sin brillo, cuando de pronto, volvieron a la normalidad. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró hacia adelante. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sorprendida pero no asqueada o arrepentida, al ver la sangre que pintaba de una forma escalofriante las paredes y llenaba los pisos de la habitación. Al caminar, los charcos sonaban aterradoramente, y la encimera no dejaba de gotear. Ella miró el cuchillo que tenía en la mano, y automáticamente lo arrojó por la ventana, viéndolo caer en lo profundo del océano. Arrancó el otro cuchillo, llenándose de sangre, e hizo el mismo procedimiento que con el anterior. Se lavó la cara y las manos en el lavadero , y limpió rápidamente su ropa, sin dejar rastro alguno de sangre. Salió en silencio de la cocina, y corrió para buscar a Goku.

A penas lo encontró lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la salida.

-Chicos- gritaba la mujer- nos tenemos que ir. Tuve una urgencia importante en casa, estaba en el segundo piso hablando por teléfono con mi padre, y hubo un problema, nos vamos!

-Adiós chicos- gritó Goku antes de salir por la puerta, subirse a la lancha y salir disparados del lugar.

Al pasar, Chi Chi vio el cuchillo hundirse en el agua.

En la noche, antes de dormir y mientras Goku se bañaba, ella agarró un álbum que estaba sin uso, ya que no tenía qué colocarle. Sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía de la mujer y la pegó con cinta en la primera hoja y en la de al lado pegó el mechón de cabello. Escribió el nombre, y no dejó de mirar con odio los ojos de esa mujer.

-Nadie me sacará a mi Goku...- cerró el cuaderno y lo colocó dentro de una extraña madera del armario que Goku había roto el día anterior. Arregló la madera y se acostó rápidamente en su cama.-...Nadie-

**-Fin de Flashback-**

Terminó de cortar y colocó todo en una olla. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado y salió de ahí rápidamente. Entonces, comenzó a buscar la fotografía. No podían verla sus familiares, porque comenzarían a hacer preguntas.

Mientras buscaba, miró a Gohan. Parecía muy concentrado. No sabía lo que estaba mirando el joven, porque la pila de libros tapaban el contenido de lo que, tan interesado, leía le chico. Ella sonrió al verlo, tan inteligente como ella quería. Se agachó y siguió buscando.

**Ç**

Gohan miraba de reojo a su madre, ocultándose entre la columna de libros. Anotaba las acciones de su madre. Sabía que estaba buscando la fotografía que había arrojado ella misma hacia un rato. Pero él tenía la foto escondida bajo el brazo que apoyaba en la mesa. Algo ocultaba su madre, y seguro que no se lo diría fácilmente.

-¿Que buscas, mamá?- le dijo Gohan, simulando un tono curioso. Chi Chi se levantó y lo miró- ¿Buscabas esto? - y le mostró la foto, arruinada porque estaba arrugada.

-Sí, ¿podrías devolvérmelo?

-Sólo si me dices quién es y por qué la estabas buscando.

-¡Gohan!- se ofendió su madre- ¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia! ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Gohan se encogió de hombros, asustado. Pensó en decirle acerca del cuaderno con las fotografías, pero lo dejó para otro momento. Ahora debía sacarle información a su madre.

-La encontré tirada por ahí. ¿La conocías?

-No la recuerdo. Él la miró sospechosamente. Chi Chi se la quitó de la mano y la guardó en algún lugar dentro de su vestido.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre alto y despeinado saludando a todos con un grito. "Papá. Él debe saber algo, de todos modos, el cuaderno estaba en su habitación" Chi Chi lo reprimió por entrar gritando y volvió a entrar a la cocina. Goku se sacó la ropa quedando sólo en calzoncillos y tiró la ropa sucia en el tacho de la ropa sucia.

Gohan se levantó y se acercó a su padre. Los dos salieron de la casa, ya que el mayor debía bañarse antes de comer, y su especie de "bañera" estaba en el exterior. Le dijo a su padre que lo esperara, pero él siguió caminando. Gohan lo seguía a un lado, pensativamente, sin saber qué decirle exactamente a su padre. Debía hacerle entender una idea sin revelarlo todo. La parte más difícil del plan era el hecho de que su padre lo entendiera.

El sayan mayor levantó con sus dos manos el gran objeto de metal y comenzó a moverlo para colocarlo sobre la fogata que calentaría el agua. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que Gohan lo había estado siguiendo, entonces se tropezó con él y dejó caer el pesado objeto. Gohan intentó evitar que eso le cayera encima, pero colocó el brazo en un mal lugar, y la bañera de metal le cayó en el brazo, doblándolo por completo. Se quitó el objeto de encima y se asombró al ver cómo había quedado su brazo.

El hueso del codo salía de la piel, abriendo una herida grande y volteándole el brazo por completo. Goku hizo un gesto de impresión. Sin cuidado tomó el brazo roto con el hueso sobresaliente y se lo dobló. El sonido del hueso se escuchó por todo el lugar. Gohan se mordió los labios para no gritar. El hoyo que tenía en el brazo no dejaba de sangrar, dejando un charco en el suelo.

-Descuida, tengo semillas del ermitaño dentro de la casa.

Goku cargó el agua caliente, se terminó de desvestir, y entró en su bañera similar a un jacuzzi. Gohan se sentó en el suelo, al lado del gran objeto de metal. Sostenía con su mano la herida, y se concentró en el asunto, para no sentir el dolor.

-Papá. ¿Tienes una cámara instantánea?

-¿Y qué es eso?- Gohan exhaló, tomando paciencia y pensando de qué forma preguntarle.

-Bueno, ¿entonces no sabes nada sobre fotografías?

-Chi Chi jamás me dejó agarrar uno de esos aparatos que sacan las fotos. Dice que la romperé o la dejaré inservible.

Eso quería decir que no había sacado ninguna de esas fotografías. O tal vez eran sacadas de internet. Había muchas posibilidades. También podría ser el recuerdo de algunas amigas de su familia que habían fallecido. Pero eso no explicaba el mechón del cabello. Había sido claramente arrancado. Eso no tenía explicación. Además, la mayor parte de ellas habían sido asesinadas. Muchas cosas no tenían sentido en ese cuaderno.

-Entonces...- recordó la extraña fotografía de su amiga Bulma. ¿qué hacía en ese cuaderno? El mechón de cabello de ella tenía manchas de alguna sustancia roja. Sangre. -¡Ah! casi me olvido -mintió- el otro día me estaba preguntando algo sobre Bulma. Ella es muy valiente y fuerte. Pero, ¿jamás le ha pasado algo malo, o de terror? Algo que tu sepas.

-Eh... No. Además de lo que me contó Krilin que a ustedes les pasó cuando viajaban hacia Namekuseín, eso de que los secuestraron o algo así. Además de eso, nada. Nada que pueda recordar.

Chi Chi lo llamaba para terminar la tarea. Se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo hacia dentro de la casa. Le avisó a su padre que la comida estaría lista pronto y entró a la casa.

-Uf... Casi...-y hundió su cabeza bajo el agua.

**Ç**

Chi Chi observaba cómo Gohan llevaba todos sus libros hacia su habitación luego de comer una extraña semilla. Miró la columna de libros fijamente, luego frunció el ceño.

Faltaba un buen rato para la comida, entonces se acercó a la ventana para observar lo que hacía su marido. Cómo odiaba esa bañera, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo ducharse allí.

Tantos años junto a él pero aún no podía evitar quedarse embobada mirándolo bañarse, echándose agua en la cabeza, la cual bajaba por su abdomen muy bien formado, la forma en la que sacudía su cabello despeinado para sacar el agua...

-Despierta, Chi Chi- se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que concentrarse. Aunque era muy difícil.

Tenía la necesidad de averiguar todo lo que sabía Gohan. Esperaba que no fuese muy tarde, no le gustaba que su hijo le mintiera. Esa foto le había recordado su pasado, algo de lo que se había olvidado por el bien de su familia. Sobre todo Gohan, no quería darle un mal ejemplo. Al mirar esa bañera, recordaba muchas cosas, algunas malas y tristes, otras fogosas y divertidas. Pero, sobre todo, esa vez. Esa extraña vez...

**-Flashback-**

Chi Chi estaba mirando por la ventana, observando la forma especial de Goku para bañarse. Le había costado una hora y media lograr que Gohan se durmiera. Parecía como si cada vez fuese más difícil, o como si Gohan se percatara de que lo querían hacer dormir y quisiera evitarlo.

Había pasado una semana desde el... incidente. Pero ella parecía no recordarlo. Vivía sus días normalmente, como si anda hubiera pasado. Pero miraba la fotografía y los recuerdos le llenaban la mente. Ese cuaderno tenía mucho significado para ella. Significaba el poder, y el tesón que tenía en cuanto a las cosas que hacía. Sabía que llegaría a hacer cualquier cosa con tal que sus objetivos se cumplieran y que nadie los arruinara.

Miraba a Gohan dormir tranquilamente y sonreía. Sus objetivos parecían cumplidos: casarse, tener una familia y vivir feliz. Pero todo puede pasar, y cualquier cosa puede arruinar de un sólo instante a otro todo lo que le costó construir. Y ella lo evitaría, aunque le costara la vida de ella o de otras personas. No permitiría que nadie se llevara lo que, por derecho, era suyo.

Nadie.

Escuchó que un auto frenaba afuera de su casa. Seguro que eran los del servicio social. Dejó a Gohan solo en su cuna y se acercó a la puerta de entrada. Al abrir la puerta supo que no se equivocaba. Una camioneta con el logo de la capital del oeste estaba estacionado frente a su casa. Pero no había nadie dentro.

Se acercó al auto. La llave aún estaba puesta, y el coche estaba encendido. Había cosas de mujeres, como un celular decorado con brillos rosados, y maquillaje. La ventana estaba abierta. Metió la mano por la ventana y sacó un permiso de conducir. Dentro tenía una gran foto de una mujer de cabellos violetas y ojos marrones. Se guardó la fotografía.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió el estómago de Chi Chi. Comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo intranquila. Frotaba sus manos esperando que la chica que seguro que había sido la que había llegado a esa casa, no estuviera en su patio.

Para su mala suerte, ahí estaba.

Una mujer de cabellos violetas realmente oscuros estaba mirando, algo escondida, a su marido. Los celos le colorearon las mejillas rojas a Chi Chi. Iba a decir algo, pero Goku volteó antes de que ella pudiese siquiera hacer algo.

-¡Que energía tan potente!- exclamaba el joven despeinado. -Juraría que hay alguien con mucha fuerza por aquí cerca.- entonces, vio a una chica de ojos marrón apagado, que lo miraba atentamente. Pero la energía no pertenecía a ella-¡Hola!

La chica de cabello violeta salió con timidez de detrás de la casa, y se acercó con un formulario en sus manos.-¡Hola!. Soy del servicio social, y...- y la mujer dejó de hablar. Goku la miraba confundido, sin saber qué tanto miraba ella en su propio ser.

-¿Qué tengo?-La mujer se ruborizó y se acercó.

-Nada... Nada. ¿Vives aquí?

Y comenzaron a charlar. Casi se podía ver el humo que salía de la cabeza de Chi Chi, mostrando cómo su interior se fundía en el fuego del odio. Apretó sus puños, sintiendo el calor recorrer sus venas. Su vista se nubló, aunque podía ver perfectamente. Sólo esperaba que esa mujer hiciera algo que propasara los límites para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

Entonces, la acción llegó, y desató el desastre. El viento levantaba las hojas de otoño, movía los árboles y asustaba a los pájaros. La mano de la chica de los cabellos violetas se deslizaba por el torso de su marido, y a medida que bajaba, las cosas empeoraban más y más.

No pudo esperar y se hizo aparecer. El aura rojo la rodeaba, perturbando a los otros dos. Goku aprovechó la distracción de la mujer que estaba frente a él y salió de su extraña y perturbadora bañera exterior, y se colocó la toalla. Sentía la energía que liberaba su esposa y se le erizaban los pelos, y los de su cabeza se despeinaban aún más. Algo no estaba bien.

-¡Hey, Chi Chi! ¿Ya se durmió...?

-¡VE ADENTRO A VESTIRTE!- le gritó ella, sin dejar de mirar a la otra mujer. Goku asintió y salió disparado para adentro. Se apuraría antes de que ocurriera un asesinato.-Ahora estamos solas.

No sabía por qué, pero a la pelivioleta no le gustó cómo sonó esa frase. Comenzó a temblar y a retroceder a medida que la mujer se acercaba, hasta que chocó con el objeto de metal.

-Eh...eh...- tartamudeaba la joven- usted debe ser la esposa del chico, ¿cierto?

-Y usted debe ser la del servicio social- por alguna razón, las palabras salieron de una forma endemoniada. Aunque lo pronunciado la tranquilizó.

-Uf-soltó la presión- sí. Vengo aquí para revisar algunas cosas.

-Bien. Revisa eso.- señaló la bañera de metal. La empleada tragó saliva fuertemente. Sintiéndose amenazada, como si la estuvieran apuntando con un arma, la joven se acercó a la bañera y asomó su cara la boca. Aún tenía agua. Los nervios se apoderaron de su persona.

-No-no hay na-nada.-Alejó su cabeza.-Listo. Ahora,¿podría yo proceder por...?

-No te fijaste bien, querida- Con esa última palabra, los nervios se volvieron apoderar de su persona. De pronto, sintió una mano tocar su cabeza, entrando por en medio de su cabello, empujando su cabeza.

Esperó sentir el agua en su cara mojarla hasta sacarle el aire, pero no fue así.

Chi Chi, sin siquiera ver lo que hacía, mientras sus ojos se ocultaban bajo su cabello, tomó de la cabeza a la mujer y la empujó contra el borde del objeto de metal. La cabeza se estrelló contra el borde filoso, cortandole la frente.

La esposa de Goku levantó la cabeza y con fuerza volvió a romperle la cabeza contra ese objeto. La sangre saltaba sobre su cara, manchandola por completo. Los dientes se mostraban con la sonrisa maligna que mostraba Chi Chi en su cara por cada golpe que le propinaba a la mujer en su cara. Se escuchó como el hueso de la nariz se quebró, eso hizo que la mujer aumentara la velocidad y fuerza, comenzando a pegarle aún más fuerte que antes.

La sangre manchaba el agua de la bañera de a poco, tiñéndola de un color espeluznante. Fue tanta la fuerza, que Chi Chi le arrancó algo de cabello, el cual se enrredó entre sus dedos. De un último golpe terminó con la vida de esa mujer. La tomó con sus dos manos de la cara, llenando sus manos con esa sustancia rojiza, mirando el desastre que había causado con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Nadie tiene derecho a tocarlo. Ah, y lindo el color de tu cara. El rojo te sienta bien- son furia arrojó el cuerpo de la chica al suelo, y de una pequeña patada, en conjunto con una risa, hizo rodar el cuerpo por el bosque, hasta que se perdió entre los árboles.

Tiró el gran balde de agua al suelo, escurriendo la sangre del lugar. No quedaban rastros.

Goku corrió desde la puerta de entrada, dio la vuelta y salió para buscar a la chica, invitarla a pasar, tomar un té o algo parecido. Pero lo único que vio fue a su mujer y su bañera tirada.

-Chi, ¿estas bien?

-Sí. Debo entrar- decía, ocultando sus manos rojas. Entró por la puerta del patio hacia dentro de la casa, dejando a su Goku desconcertado.

Ella entró a la casa, directamente a su habitación. Sacó la madera y agarró, con sus manos manchadas por el pecado, el cuaderno. Abrió la segunda hoja y sacó la fotografía de su bolsillo. La pegó con algo de cinta adhesiva, al igual que el mechón. Cerró y guardó el librito, colocó la madera y se dirigió al baño, sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces reaccionó. Su sonrisa desapareció, y al mirar sus manos la sorpresa volvió a sus ojos, al igual que el brillo que había desaparecido antes. Otra vez lo había hecho.

** -Fin de flashback-**

**Ç**

Gohan estaba sentado en la mesa de la computadora, buscando algo sobre la segunda mujer. Casi anda aparecía, sólo publicidad de una empresa de servicios sociales. Tenía que ocultar el cuaderno. No quería que sus padres lo encontraran.

Entonces, una noticia se mostró en la portada de una página de internet.

_Desaparecida._

Eso lo perturbó un poco. Quiso averiguar más, pero su madre lo llamó a comer. Cerró el cuaderno y lo colocó debajo de una pila de libros aburridos. Apagó el objeto electrónico y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

Los tres se sentaron a comer. Nada fuera de lo común. Su madre no se iba hacia ningún lado, comía y retaba a Goku por lo que hacía. Su padre se levantó para ir al baño, como solía hacerlo. Su madre hacía lo que acostumbraba. Levantó los platos y los llevó a la cocina.

Nada fuera de lo común, por suerte para Gohan. Aunque él le había dicho algo sobre esa fotografía, ella no reaccionaba de forma diferente.

A penas terminó de comer, corrió a su habitación y se encerró allí. Levantó la pila de libros y buscó el cuaderno. Comenzó a sudar frío cuando notó que el álbum no estaba. Entonces cayó en cuenta.

-Papá...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡AAALELUYA, AAALELUYA! Tardé casi tres años, no literalmente, sólo casi un mes o talvez más, pero de todos modos llegó. El tercer capi, no puedo creerlo. Que vergüenza, no puedo creer haber tardado tanto, realmente no me lo creo. Espero que hayan sido personas PACIENTES, como yo no lo soy.**  
**Bueno, como siempre, disfruten. Queonda.**

**Ps, el disclaimer ya se lo saben: no soy dueña de DBZ, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Una semana. Una maldita semana llevaba sin descansar. Sentía cómo la computadora le secaba los ojos por cada minuto que pasaba sentado mirando el contenido de lo que buscaba.

Cada noche desde hace una semana Gohan se sentaba en la computadora, luego de que sus padre se hubiesen ido a dormir, e investigaba hasta las seis de la mañana sin parar. No había nada que lo ayudara, nada que fuese lo que exactamente él estaba buscando. Sus ojos estaban permanentemente rojos, y las ojeras adornaban su cara. La palidez de su rostro muchas veces había asustado a Chi Chi.

Bostezaba mientras leía el contenido, que ya había leído unas treinta veces en otras páginas. Cada vez se volvía más tedioso encontrar lo que buscaba, pero no se rendiría. Se había prometido no rendirse hasta que todo saliera a la luz, como buen investigador que sería algún día.

No había encontrado el cuaderno otra vez. Tampoco se había atrevido a entrar por segunda vez a la habitación de sus progenitores, y además parecía como si sus padres se pasearan más seguido por su propia habitación. Era una locura. Además, se sentía vigilado. En las comidas había más silencio, en los entrenamientos, menos charlas. Pero Gohan no le daba importancia. Sólo se interesaba de una forma mayor al hecho del cuaderno. Por suerte, había anotado el nombre de la siguiente muchacha, y la otra la recordaba por haber sido una amiga de su padre, esa tal Launch.

Tenía que idear un plan para poder buscar el cuaderno con las fotografías. No sabía dónde podían estar, ni siquiera sabía quién había podido ser. Sospechaba de alguien, pero había una posibilidad del 1% de que fuese esa persona. Sólo creía saber dónde estaba el álbum, pero no sabía si era cierto. Si estaba en la habitación de sus padres, sólo había dos personas que pudieron habérselo llevado. Las únicas personas que entraban allí.

Miró la hora que mostraba la pantalla de la computadora. Las seis y veinte de la mañana. Rápidamente apagó el aparato y se tiró de cabeza en su cama. El sueño lo estaba venciendo, y sólo dormiría una hora antes de ser despertado por su madre.

Ya estaba cansado de esperar. Iría, luego de despertar, a la habitación de sus padres y buscaría ese álbum. Había muchas cosas que no había averiguado aún, y no descansaría hasta hacerlo.

A la mañana, casi once del mediodía, Gohan ya tenía todo listo. Se las había arreglado para poder tener a sus padres lejos de la habitación por el tiempo necesario. Su padre, comiendo un omelette, su madre, echando a Picoro de la casa.

Era el momento.

Dejó su habitación caminando en puntas de pies, con los calcetines puestos, para que sus pies no se escucharan con el rozar del suelo frío. Dejó la puerta de su cuarto abierta, y miraba hacia todos lados. Al pasar por una ventana, le echó un vistazo a su padre. Se estaba devorando una pila completa de omelettes. Tenía tiempo suficiente.

Al estar frente a la puerta, como la última vez que había entrado, los nervios le colmaron la mente, entumeciéndole las extremidades. Sus manos sudaban, pero con valor tomó la perilla y la giró suavemente. El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse le erizó todos los cabellos del cuerpo. Miró hacia todas partes. No había nadie cerca, y, para su suerte, aún se escuchaban los gritos de su madre dirigidos hacia el ser verde.

Entró a la habitación. Su respiración retumbaba en las paredes lisas. A medida que avanzaba, la madera del suelo se retorcía. Entonces aceleró el paso. Los nervios le tensaban la espalda, y el movimiento de las agujas del reloj de pared que había en ese cuarto lo hacía sentir como si estuviera desactivando una bomba. Se acercaba al armario. La llave no se encontraba en la cerradura del objeto, eso significaba que estaba abierto.

Al estar frente al armario, colocó sus manos sobre el borde de la puerta, que estaba media abierta. Al comenzar a abrirla, el rechinido de la madera crujir lo hizo parar en un momento. Pero siguió hasta abrir la puerta por completo. La famosa madera mal puesta aún estaba ahí. Tenía una pequeña hendidura que le permitiría abrirla más fácilmente. Colocó sus manos y, con pequeños movimientos, intentó sacar esa madera molesta...

-¿Qué haces, Gohan?

Gohan chilló con un grito ensordecedor, se alejó del armario como si fuera fuego y, sin quererlo, se tropezó pisando sus calcetines y cayó de cola al suelo. Pero se relajó al ver a su padre, mirándolo confundido, con algunos rastros de comida en sus labios.

-Eh...-trataba de explicarse el pequeño -...yo...

-Sabes que no debes entrar aquí, ¿cierto?- Goku se agachó hasta estar a la altura del chico. Gohan asintió. Su padre lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y comenzó a darle pequeños empujones hacia la puerta de salida.-Vamos, vete antes de que tu madre te vea.

Luego de sacarlo de la habitación, cerró la puerta con suma fuerza. Gohan estaba pálido del susto, pero con el portazo reaccionó. Y se dio cuenta de que su papá lo había echado. Por lo menos, tenía la certeza de que no le diría nada a su madre. Si no, estaba muerto.

Caminó hasta su pieza, al escuchar que su madre entraba a la casa.

Se tiró en su cama boca arriba, y comenzó a pensar.

"No puede ser" pensaba el joven "No puede ser que no se encuentre nada acerca de esos asesinatos. ¿Por qué nadie sabe nada? En la internet no está, mi madre no sabe nada, y mi papá menos. Pero si eso está aquí es por algo, y uno de ellos dos debe de saber algo. No entiendo por qué me ocultan esto. Hay algo extraño en cada una de estas cosas. Quizás pueda..."

Y se quedó dormido. La cama lo relajó demasiado.

Unas dos horas después, se despertó por el sonido de una voz aguda que lo llamaba una y otra vez. Entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su madre, frente a él con una cara de mil demonios y, al parecer, más tarea que encargarle. Gohan volvió a cerrar los ojos, haciéndose el dormido. Pero un grito de su nombre justo en su oído lo aturdió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡GOHAN!- gritaba su madre.

-¡¿Qué?!- le respondió, desesperado. Ella se enderezó y lo miró desde arriba, con aspecto terrorífico.

-Estás castigado- Gohan se quedó sin habla -que te dije sobre entrar a mi habitación. Sabes que está prohibido. Te quedarás dentro de esta habitación hasta mañana, sin dulces por un mes.- y luego se retiró.

Gohan estaba atónito. Cómo podía haberse enterado si sólo...Su padre. Ahora sí que no tenía dudas: algo extraño estaba pasando, y eso involucraba a sus padres. No podía creer que su padre lo hubiese mandado al frente. Podía imaginarse cómo iba su padre y lo culpaba por husmear en el cuarto. Esto había sido una traición, y del lugar menos esperado.

Ahora, estaba varado en su habitación. No había oportunidad de poder ir a buscar el libro de las fotografías, pero por suerte Gohan no era tan despistado, algo que había heredado de su madre. Nada se le escapaba, y por eso había tomado una medida especial por si se le extraviaba el objeto de interés.

Antes de irse a comer, hace una semana, había retirado la foto de la tercer muchacha sospechosa. Para su mala suerte, no sabía el nombre. Entonces, no podía buscarla por internet.

Se sentó en su silla y comenzó a hacer las miles de páginas que tenía de tarea. Una a una las iba resolviendo, gastando su mente en esos cálculos complicados. Entonces recordó que, antes de caer dormido, había pensado un plan. Aunque, no había terminado de planearlo.

Sentía que había algo importante que se le estaba escapando, pero no sabía qué. Había algo o alguien que era esencial para saber toda la verdad, pero no recordaba quién o qué demonios era. Las horas sin dormir no le estaban haciendo bien al cerebro, eso era obvio.

De pronto, alguien en el exterior gritó algo estúpido. Otra persona se quejó sobre lo que había dicho. Eran dos hombres. Se escuchó que su padre salía afuera. Gohan estaba tan aburrido y cansado que no distinguía las voces. Entonces escuchó: "Qué idiota que eres, Yamcha". Ese era Krilin, y el otro era Yamcha.

Una idea le iluminó el rostro. Y, de pronto, esa idea se apagó. Había pensado que, sólo por un instante, alguno de ellos dos podría saber algo sobre la tercer mujer.

Entonces, muchas ideas se ordenaron en su mente, tal como un rompecabezas. Rápidamente tomó un cuaderno y comenzó a anotar todo, antes de que se le olvidara por completo.

_Si Launch era amiga de ellos, ellos saben algo. El fondo de la fotografía de la primer mujer era exactamente Kame House. Recién me doy cuenta, que idiota. Si estuvo en Kame House, mis padres la conocen. Ellos también saben algo, entonces._

_Tengo todo frente a mis ojos, pero hay un problema. Estoy ciego._

Escuchó como unas personas entraban a la casa. Pero, gracias a su traicionero padre, no podía hablarles. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en el exterior. Se sentía como un preso. Preso físicamente, ya que no podía salir de ahí, y también mentalmente, porque no sabía lo necesario para desatar todo el problema. Todo estaba tan cerca, y tan lejos a la vez.

Estuvo dando vueltas en su habitación durante una hora, pensando en qué hacer.

Escaparse no era una buena opción, no se atrevería a desafiar a su madre ni en un millón de años. Y, si lo hacía, las consecuencias no serían muy agradables.

Podía enviarle un S.O.S a Krilin, pero le teme tanto a Chi Chi que de seguro le haría caso omiso al asunto.

No volvería a confiar en su padre, esa traición había sido la peor de todas. Era casi un crimen en esa casa culpar a otro frente a Chi Chi.

Sólo le quedaba una opción. Yamcha.

Pero,¿cómo haría para llamarlo? ¿Debía gritarle? ¿O enviarle una nota? No podía decirle a Picoro, él no estaba cerca de la casa y, además, no lo haría. Sería una irrespetuosidad de su parte.

Aunque...Su madre no le había prohibido ir al baño, ¿o sí? Además, ella no dejaría que su hijo anduviese sucio. Perfecto. Gohan sonrió, su perspicacia aumentaba, tal y como los investigadores reales eran.

Tomó un bolígrafo color rojo y lo partió al medio sin problemas. La tinta rojiza comenzó a deslizarse por sus dedos, recordándole las pesadillas que había tenido por el asunto de las mujeres muertas. Veía sus manos rojas, y sentía como si eso fuese sangre, esa sustancia interior del cuerpo que sale si hay una herida grave. Apretó sus puños, sin notar cómo la tinta resbalaba por entre sus dedos hasta tocar el piso, y salió de la habitación como todo un aventurero.

Se acercó al grupo de amigos, notando con tranquilidad que su madre no estaba. Podría decir las mentiras que quisiera, y nadie se daría cuenta. Aunque, no era un chico mentiroso, era sincero. Pero todo por el hecho de investigar hasta llegar a una respuesta.

Goku miró sus manos y se asustó. Pero había algo sospechoso en Gohan, así que ni se inmuto. Gohan le pidió a Yamcha que le ayudara a lavarse las manos, porque se había supuestamente lastimado con alguna cosa rota. Yamcha, obviamente, se paró y sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrastró hasta el baño, para lavarle las manos. Goku elevó una ceja, sospechando que algo ese niño estaba tramando. Pero no le dio importancia y siguió charlando alegremente con su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado, Gohan era arrastrado con mucha rapidez hasta el baño. Yamcha parecía tener un ataque de desesperación. Ta vez temía la reacción de Chi Chi, Gohan no estaba seguro. Entraron al baño y, automáticamente, el joven de cara cortada le sumergió las manos en el lavamanos, abierto hasta el máximo. Gohan observaba la tinta irse junto al agua. Yamcha estaba aliviado. Pero, entonces, le observó las manos y notó que no tenían ninguna abertura o rasguño. Con cautela y silencio, Gohan cerró la puerta del baño, y le hizo señas a Yamcha de que no hablara colocándose el dedo sobre sus labios.

Le indicó al adulto que se sentara en donde sea. Yamcha se sentó en el retrete, sin salir de su asombro y confusión. Gohan se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera y, antes de que Yamcha comenzara a hacer miles de preguntas estúpidas y que no lo dejara hablar, el joven lo interrumpió.

-Shhh- le chistó - no hables aún. Sólo necesito que me digas algo, pero francamente. Sin mentiras, ¿Me lo prometes?-Yamcha miró los ojos brillantes del niño y no pudo decirle que no.-Está bien. Ahora, necesito que me digas si conoces a esta mujer

Metió sus manos húmedas en su bolsillo y sacó un papel doblado. El joven deportista pensó que era otro cuestionario de preguntas que había encargado Bulma para saber si se había acostado con esa chica. Ya lo había hecho veces anteriores, no le sorprendería que lo volviera a hacer. Estaba preparado para negar todo, aunque fuese verdad, pero cuando vio a esa mujer con cabellos rubios, algo en su cuerpo se congeló.

Gohan notó esto, sacó de otro bolsillo su anotador personal y comenzó a escribir lo que veía. La primera palabra de Yamcha ya era algo esperada.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto?

-No importa. Yo hago las preguntas aquí-Yamcha reaccionó raro. Un niño de nueve años le estaba diciendo qué hacer como un policía en un interrogatorio.-Entonces, la has visto antes. No me interesa su nombre, sólo quiero saber cuándo fue la última vez que la viste.

Yamcha no se veía dispuesto a hablar sobre aquello. Los recuerdos de esa oscura noche le venían a la mente, y desistía en pronunciar una sola palabra. Pero el niño no se rendiría.

-Hay cosas que no puedo decir, porque...

-Si te refieres a que esta mujer fue asesinada, ya lo sé. Quiero saber cómo, y quién fue.

Yamcha pareció relajarse. Gohan abrió sus ojos grandes. Sentía como si todos supieran algo menos él. Seguro que sabía quién había sido, esa era la respuesta que ataría todos los cabos y armaría este terrorífico rompecabezas.

-Bueno, diré sólo lo que recuerdo. Entré a un baño, en una fiesta en la que yo estaba, y vi que esa mujer estaba siendo asesinada. No pude ver quién era, ni hacer nada, ya que todo lo que hiciera ya era en vano, estaba muerta. Nada más.

Mientras Gohan anotaba todo, Yamcha miraba extrañado. Luego se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el lavamanos. Había mucho más de lo que le había dicho, pero realmente muchísimo más...

** -Flashback-**

La parranda se había desatado con toda su furia. La casa estaba repleta de gente mayormente desconocida. La cerveza y el vodka abundaban como si de agua se tratase. La gente, tanto hombres y mujeres, gritaba con alegría pidiendo otra canción más. Todos bailaban y saltaban con los ojos vidriosos de la borrachera que llevaban encima.

Yamcha no estaba tan lúcido. Andaba dando topes por toda su casa, saludando a la gente como si la conociera. Había invitado a una fiesta masiva a todos sus amigos, conocidos, y amigos de esos conocidos. Muchos la calificaron como la fiesta del siglo. Había la mejor música, bebidas de primera, todo lo mejor estaba allí. También había invitado a sus amigos, los de la pandilla Z. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, y era una buena oportunidad para volverlos a ver.

Descaradamente había invitado a Bulma, y ella ni lo quería ver. Ahí estaban todos: Bulma, Krilin, Goku e incluso su esposa Chi Chi-quien extrañamente traía una cámara que, según ella, era para fotografiar los eventos importantes-, Ten Shin Han y su novia Launch, todos. Hasta Roshi se había colado en la fiesta, y lo pasaba de maravilla con todas las mujeres que había invitado el ganador de Yamcha.

Yamcha no dejaba de ligar chicas, y cada una caía rendida en sus brazos a los dos minutos. Hasta había intetnado ligar con Bulma, y ella de una cachetada le había cortado el rostro y se había largado directamente del lugar. Pero, como el joven estaba borracho, no le había importado. Sólo tenía que esperar al día siguiente, para arrepentirse por lo hecho. Pero por ahora, sólo tenía una frase: ¡FIESTA!

En un momento de la noche, Goku lo había interceptado para preguntarle si había visto a su esposa, Chi Chi. Yamcha le respondió que no, pero el sayan lo miró dudoso y siguió buscando. Seguro que estaba tan borracho que estaba delirando. Por suerte, luego la encontró...

En un momento, escuchó que algunos decían que había desaparecido una mujer, cabello rubio, ojos azules, temperamento fuerte, Yamcha se la había ligado. Al escuchar que mencionaban su nombre, no pudo evitar sentirse importante.

Subió las escaleras para buscar a la mujercilla que se había perdido, tropezando con sus pies e intentando no caerse para atrás, con una botella de vodka en la mano. De pronto, le entraron ganas de ir al baño, y como torpe que estaba, sin pensarlo comenzó a ir hacia el baño.

Pero, mientras más se acercaba, podía distinguir unos ruidos. Al principio, los asimiló como si fuera un ruido de la fiesta, pero mientras más se acercaba, los ruidos iban tomando forma. El pasillo se oscurecía más y más a medida que se acercaba al bañ pronto, se distinguían gritos de mujer. Yamcha comenzó a retomar su lucidez de a poco, y comenzó a reaccionar más rápido.

Y ahí le llegó el miedo. Los gritos eran más fuertes y marcados. La voz le sonaba, era de una mujer con la que había hablado. La rubia que habían mencionado, seguro que era esa. Parecía pedir auxilio. A Yamcha le temblaban las piernas, aún sabiendo que era un hombre fuerte. Entonces, tocó la puerta del baño.

No sabía si abrirla o no, tenía miedo de saber con qué se encontraría. Los gritos eran fuertes e incesantes. Colocó su mano en la perilla, y la apretó fuertemente. Inhaló, tomando valor, y giró la perilla exhalando con fuerza.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse. Yamcha asomó su ojo izquierdo y, a medida que la puerta se abría, el horror se mostraba. Sus pupilas se contrajeron ante el gran impacto. De pronto, toda su lucidez fue recobrada, y estaba más despierto que nunca. Sus manos apretaron la puerta hasta casi romperla, dejando en ella las marcas de las manos que la presionaron.

Podía ver nítidamente a dos mujeres, una rubia y la otra morocha. Ambas se le hacían conocidas, la primera por ser una chica a la que se había ligado, y la otra... bueno. Eso fue la que le provocó el impacto mayor. La mujer de los cabellos negros era la esposa de su mejor amigo.

La rubia estaba tirada en el suelo, desangrándose a borbotones de mucha importancia. Tenía el cráneo roto, y la cabeza abierta en su parte posterior. No dejaba de gritar, a medida que escuchaba lo que la mujer morena le decía. Miraba la cara de Chi Chi sin poder creerlo. Esa no era ella.

Sus ojos negros estaban abiertos y brillaban como nunca, una sonrisa grande se dibujaba en sus labios, mostrando los dientes, largando risas diabólicas cada vez que la rubia sufría. Estaba sentada sobre el cuerpo de la herida, y parecía decir muchas cosas. Yamcha no pudo entender nada de lo que decía, sólo escuchó unas palabras: "_Con mi Goku, nadie se mete. Sin excusas. Yo sólo siento amor por él, siento las mariposas en mi estómago cuando lo veo-_ cambiaba de actitud de una forma rápida y extraña-_ Pero tú, puta barata, no sientes nada. Veamos qué tienes en tu estómago que te hace sentir tanto..."_

El hombre no podía admitir sentirse asustado, petrificado, e impotente. No había analizado bien la frase que la mujer de cabellos oscuros había pronunciado, pero pudo ver que era tarde como para pensarlo.

Había, alrededor del suelo, muchos vidrios rotos, producto de una ventana que había sido destrozada, y aún yacían rastros de sangre en los restos. Unos amenazadores vidrios de un importante tamaño estaban cerca de las muchachas. Chi Chi tomó uno con su mano derecha, y lo presionó dentro de su propia mano hasta que su piel se lastimó, viendo cómo la sangre roja y tibia caía por su palma hasta llegar al suelo, goteando cínicamente. La sonrisa de la mujer aumentó.

Apoyó el vidrio sobre el abdomen de la joven. La rubia suplicaba e intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero no podía, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y esa chica era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder retenerla.

-E-escucha -intentaba decir la herida- yo-yo no quería decirle eso a ese chico. No sabía que era tu marido, por favor de-déjame ir.

Cuando Chi Chi comenzó a jugar con el vidrio sobre su torso, la rubia entró en pánico. Gritaba y gritaba sin cesar, lo que sin saber enfurecía mucho a la mujer de los cabellos negros. Un susurro, casi como si de un fantasma se tratase, se escuchó en el lugar. Como si todo se hubiese vuelto silencioso de pronto. Chi Chi le había ordenado que se callase de una forma tan espeluznante que le erizó todos los cabellos del cuerpo al hombre que estaba tras la puerta.

Y entonces, clavó el objeto en el cuerpo de la rubia. Un pequeño agujero lastimó una parte del torso de la muchacha. Luego, con toda la furia contenida, clavó con fuerza el vidrio hasta agujerearle por completo, y movió el vidrio hacia abajo, abriéndole toda la zona abdominal de una sola vez. No dejaba de reírse desquiciadamente, parecía estar disfrutándolo. Veía la sangre resbalar por la herida y sonreía aún más. Entonces, comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada.

Yamcha no sabía lo que era, pero parecía buscarlo alrededor de la rubia. De pronto, todas las acciones y palabras tenían un sentido, y organizadas se oían peor que separadas. Deseaba que su mente no tuviera razón, pero el pensamiento había sido certero. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, ya que lo que veía era desagradable.

Chi Chi metió las manos dentro de la herida sangrante de la rubia y comenzó a revolver el interior del cuerpo, como si buscara algo. Lo hacía con delicadeza, para no fallar y que ella siguiera viva, por lo menos hasta que ya no le fuese necesario. Sus ojos fueron ocultados por la sombra del cabello que caía sobre su frente, y una sonrisa tímida pero de satisfacción surgió en su rostro, callando las risas que no dejaba de largar. Sádicamente arrancó el estómago, manchando de sangre los suelos, su ropa y rostro. Con una mano sostenía el órgano, mientras que con la otra giraba en su mano el pedazo de vidrio que había utilizado momentos antes. Colocó el objeto afilado sobre un costado del estómago, y lo cortó al medio como si estuviera utilizando una espada contra un cuerpo humano. La parte cortada cayó al suelo secamente, y luego arrojó el otro lado lejos de ella. Comenzó a reírse altaneramente, pero a la vez de una forma silenciosa.

-Ahora dime- le decía jovialmente la esposa de Goku, pero a la vez con mucho odio marcado en cada palabra-¿realmente sientes algo en tu estómago?- Luego metió su mano dentro del cuerpo y arrancó con fuerza el intestino. Al sacarlo, lo miraba con mucha felicidad, y seguía las gotas de sangre que caían al suelo.

Yamcha cayó arrodillado, con la piel blanca y la boca entreabierta. Pero, al caer, golpeó la puerta con su cabeza, haciéndola resonar por todo el baño.

Las risas cesaron. Yamcha sabía lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a temblar. Los pasos de las botas de la mujer se escuchaban avanzar hacia la puerta lentamente. Él casi podía sentir el vidrio clavado en su garganta del miedo que tenía su cuerpo. Escuchaba la respiración de Chi Chi al otro lado de la puerta. La perilla comenzó a moverse... Y de pronto nada. Una pisada fuerte resonó dentro del baño.

-¿¡Qué!?¿Aún sigues viva?- le gritó con furia Chi Chi a la rubia.

Unos pasos grandes y marcados se escucharon alejarse de la puerta. Yamcha respiró más tranquilamente y, desde el suelo, comenzó a avanzar hacia una pequeña rendija que tenía la puerta, que le permitiría mirar hacia el interior de su baño. Al hacerlo, pudo ver cómo la morena agarraba con toda su cólera los cabellos de la joven lastimada y le golpeaba la cabeza contra el lavamanos una y otra vez. La sangre se salpicaba por toda la habitación, hasta que le rompió la cara por completo, pero no paró.

Yamcha se levantó del suelo y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Al final de la fiesta, Goku y Chi Chi se acercaron a Yamcha para despedirse. Goku le dio palabras de aliento y le demostró que se había divertido en la fiesta. Chi Chi hizo lo mismo, y le extendió la mano para saludarlo. Yamcha la miraba y, con temor, le estrechó la mano. Sintió en su palma que la mano de la mujer estaba lastimada, y eso lo asustó mucho más.

-Gracias por invitarnos, Yamcha- le decía Chi Chi- supongo que, con todas las cosas que pasaron en esta fiesta, deberás callar algunas cosas que hiciste o viste, ¿cierto? después de todo, "los hombres no tienen memoria".

La mirada de Chi Chi era diferente, pero le dio a entender el concepto a la perfección. A penas se despidieron, Yacha se tiró en el sofá, con temor a todo lo que le rodeaba. Ella sabía que él había estado mirando todo, y él temía no poder evitar su propia muerte. Pero, si se callaba, podía estar a salvo.

Después de todo, el que calla, otorga.

-**Fin del flashback-**

Yamcha miraba el lavamanos y sentía como si casi pudese escuchar el ruido de la cabeza de la rubia darse una y otra vez contra ese objeto. Por cada golpe que creía estar escuchando, entrecerraba los ojos, como si escuchara el ruido y sintiera el impacto. Se le erizó la piel al recordar cada cosa que había pasado, y se le revolvió el estómago, sintiendo ganas de vomitar.

Gohan observó todo eso, y se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho todo. Había algo más. Abrió la boca para pronunciar lo que tenía para decir, cuando escuchó el terrible llamado de su madre al darse cuenta de que él no estaba en la habitación.

Yamcha se levantó y salió corriendo del baño. Gohan salió y se enfrentó a la ira de su madre como un hombre. Luego se escondió en su habitación como un niño, debajo de las sábanas, con temor a ver a su madre otra vez. Ahí abajo, los pensamientos de lo que había dicho y, sobre todo, hecho Yamcha lo mantenían en una duda constante. Había algo que no le había dicho, pero no sabía qué. Cuando Yamcha estaba pensando, sin sacar sus ojos del lavamanos, había demostrado gestos de terror y asco. Algo más había pasado, y no le creía a Yamcha. Era un mentiroso, pero no podía evitar mostrar con sus gestos faciales lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Ahora, debía dejar de pensar en eso. Otra duda aún mayor le estaba comiendo la cabeza. ¿Por qué su padre lo había delatado? Él también ocultaba algo, pero no lograba saber qué. Sólo había dos posibilidades: o sabía algo acerca del álbum, o él había... No, eso no tenía sentido. Su padre era el hombre más bueno que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Jamás le haría daño a alguien sin razón.

Eso. Se le había escapado un mínimo pero importante detalle: la razón. Eso hasta le diría quién había sido, de eso estaba seguro. Pero parecía como si todas las respuestas se escaparan de sus manos, y como si todos supieran algo prohibido. Pero, si sabían tanto, el problema era por qué no lo decían. No creía que hubiera una razón válida como para evitar decir algo. Sólo evitarían decir algo si le temían a alguna cosa que les pudiera hacer daño. Pero no había nadie así, todos eran amigos, y eran guerreros especiales, fuertes, no había persona que les pudiera generar semejante miedo como para mantener cerrada la boca.

Se mantuvo acostado en su cama, pensando todo eso y más, con la sábana tapándole la cabeza, sin cerrar los ojos. A la vez, escuchaba todo lo que decían afuera. Gritaban demasiado, y no lo dejaban concentrarse. Hablaban sobre cosas triviales, como las cosas que habían hecho y que ahora hacían, los amigos que tenían y que habían tenido, los juegos que antes jugaban y que ahora les parecían una tontería.

Entonces, una serie de palabras se reacomodó en la cabeza de Gohan. Escuchó una frase, mencionada por su padre:- Hablando de viejos amigos, ¿recuerdan a Launch? Yo sólo sé que ustedes me dijeron que ella y Ten Shin Han se habían ido a vivir juntos, y que luego volvió Tien, pero nadie sabía nada sobre Launch.

Eso le llamó la atención, no sólo por el mencionar de ese nombre que también aparecía en la lista de mujeres en el álbum y que al parecer tenía conexión con todos ellos, sino que también, luego de esa frase, reinó el silencio, y luego cambiaron de tema. Por supuesto, Goku no se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero Gohan era más astuto.

¡Cómo había podido olvidarse de Launch! Era la pieza que, estaba seguro, uniría el rompecabezas. Todos tenían relación con ella, no podía ser que ninguno de ellos supiera qué le había pasado. Además, eran todos un conjunto de chusmas. Lo que sabía uno, lo sabían todos. Y eso se debía a la gran bocota de Krilin. Ese pelón sabía realmente algo, siempre sabía algo. Estaba metido en todas, y no había nada que se le escaparan. "además de las chicas", le había dicho su madre.

Automáticamente se sentó en su cama y pegó un grito desgarrador, algo heredado plenamente de su madre, llamando a Krilin. El nombre se escuchó en todo el rededor de la casa. Krilin se asustó y se paró de su asiento, sin dejar de mirar para todos lados.

-¡KRILIN!¡VEN AQUÍ!

Krilin buscaba de dónde venía al voz, hasta que distinguió que era la de Gohan, y salió corriendo para la habitación del joven. Entró, abriendo la puerta de par en par, buscando algo terrorífico que le hubiese hecho gritar su nombre de esa forma al pequeño muchacho. Miró a Gohan, y éste saludaba sonriente con una mano. Entró, resignado, y entrecerró la puerta. Se acercó a Gohan y se sentó en la cama, al lado suyo. Suspiró y le preguntó que necesitaba, aunque ya sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer.

- Krilin, ¿recuerdas a Launch? Ya sabes, papá me contó que era una chica que cambiaba de personalidad, una era buena, la otra mala, tú sabes.

- Sí, la recuerdo. ¿Por qué?- Krilin esperaba oír lo siguiente, ya que, según habia dicho Yamcha, "el niño sabe demasiado". Ahora era su trabajo evitar que avanzara más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-¿Acaso sabes qué fue lo que le pasó? Papá me dijo que había perdido contacto con todos. Pero tú debes saberlo, estoy seguro.

Sus ojos grandes, negros y puros brillaban intensamente. Al calvo esto le provocó ternura, y le dijo que sí sabía. No era bueno mintiendo, y no lo intentaría. Le diría la verdad, pero primero le admitiría el riesgo que corría al saberlo. No podía decir algunas cosas, sus labios estaban sellados con sangre.

-Sí. Te lo diré, pero te advierto, te estás metiendo en territorio prohibido. No puedo decirte más, pero hay cosas que no deberías saber, y ésta es una de ellas. Sólo si saber usar lo que te diga con cautela podrás saber qué hacer. Pero, si me preguntan si tengo algo que ver con esto, yo no diré que sí. Esto es bajo tu propio riesgo. ¿Estás dispuesto?

Gohan se puso nervioso, pero asintió con determinación y seriedad. Esto era un asunto serio. El cielo se oscureció, y las gotas comenzaron a caer rápidamente, convirtiéndose en un torrencial normal de esa época y de ese lugar. El sonido sumado con los truenos colocaban todo como una situación de extremo peligro, pero la concentración tenía agarrado a Gohan. Miraba a Krilin, esperando que hablara.

-Primero, te aclaro que evitaré mencionar nombres. Sólo mencionaré el mío y el de Launch. Ese día, el clima estaba como ahora, sólo que las olas sacudían Kame House. Esto fue cuando tú tenías cuatro años, y Picoro te había llevado consigo. Goku estaba muerto, así que él es el único que no sabe qué pasó esa tarde...

**-Flashback-**

Todos estaban felices, sobre todo Roshi, de que Launch hubiese regresado. Se la veía demacrada, pero su jovialidad marcada con su cabello azul la mantenían en lo alto. En Kame House estaban Krilin, Yamcha, Roshi y Chi Chi. Por alguna extraña razón, Ten Shin Han, al enterarse que su amada estaba en la casa, no había ido. Eso había entristecido a la mujer, pero se reanimó al verlos a todos otra vez.

Le agradó el hecho de conocer a la esposa de su ex mejor amigo, Goku. Era una mujer fuerte, luchadora, y sobre todo muy educada. Traía con ella una cámara de fotos, y la fotografió varias veces. Parecía divertirse con eso. Todos se sentaron a tomar café y charlar sobre muchas cuestiones, entre las más importantes, cómo había dejado a Tien.

Las risas no habían cesado en ningún momento, a todos parecía encantarle la presencia de esa mujer. Hasta que, en un momento, estornudó. Todos se tiraron al piso al escuchar el estornudo, a excepción de Chi Chi, quien no entendía qué rayos pasaba allí. La rubia comenzó a dispararles a todos, y Chi Chi sin importarle esas acciones le tomó una foto. Eso enfureció a la rubia. Se acercó a la esposa de Goku pero antes de decir algo, Chi Chi se paró y con sólo tres palabras logró que la rubia retrocediera. Todos se sorprendieron y la aplaudieron, hasta que Launch comenzó a dispararles otra vez.

Para su suerte, volvió a estornudar, volviendo así a su temperamento pasivo y jovial. Se volvió a sentar en la silla, y siguió charlando como si nada. Todos se pararon del suelo y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Chi Chi comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre cómo había conocido a su Goku y cómo habían pasado sus días juntos.

-Ah..-suspiraba la peliazul- me encanta recordar viejos tiempos. Aún recuerdo ese día en el que dormí con Goku.- A Chi Chi se le abrieron grandes los ojos, y comenzó a apretar la taza de café con su mano-Sí. Recuerdo que gritaba mucho. ¿Recuerdas Krilin? Gritaba como un condenado, y yo al lado no podía callarlo. Aunque, ustedes saben que cuando yo estoy en esa otra "situación", no soy yo misma, jaja.

Krilin intentó recordar, hasta que se acordó de la vez en la que habían estado en Kame House, cuando sólo tenían 12 años, y que cómo no había tantas camas, los habían acomodado para dormir juntos. A él le había tocado dormir con Roshi, en cuanto a Goku, a él le había tocado dormir con Launch. Al día siguiente, Roshi y él habían ido a despertarlos, cuando el viejo corrió la sábana y vio que estaba la Launch "mala" durmiendo al lado de Goku. Cuando el sayan despertó, intentaron de todas formas hacer que no hablara. Pero Goku siguió gritando sin entender y, por consecuente, Launch despertó y los baleó a todos.

-¡Sí! lo recuerdo. Y también la locura que fue después. Todos los gritos que hubo me terminaron de despertar, jeje.

Chi Chi rompió la taza de un apretón. Krilin entendió que ella había malinterpretado algunas cosas. Bueno, tampoco habían sabido explicarse bien. Miró a Chi Chi abriendo la boca para explicarle lo que realmente había querido decir, y que no tenía que ver con alguna especie de "debut" de su esposo, pero miró los ojos negros del ama de casa y se contuvo. Estaban negros y sin brillo, abiertos y atentos. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, y un gesto pasivamente aterrador le hacía temblar las piernas. Seguía con las manos estrujadas, y el líquido marrón caía resbalando de sus manos. De pronto, se levantó, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

-Ups. Que tonta he sido. Permítanme limpiarlo.- Se agachó y tomó la porcelana rota del suelo- iré a tirarlo, y limpiarme las manos. Launch, ¿Podrías por favor decirme dónde está el tacho de basura?- A todos eso les pareció raro, ya que ella había pasado más tiempo en esa casa, y se suponía que ya sabía dónde estaba.

-¡Por supuesto!- se levantó del asiento- sígueme.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina, pero Chi Chi cambió de camino y siguió hasta subir las escaleras. Launch intentaba frenarla, por lo tanto la siguió por las escaleras indicándole que debía ir hacia otro lado. Chi Chi entró a la habitación de Roshi, seguida de Launch. Cerró la puerta, mientras la peliazul se deleitaba con la imagen del cuarto. Al parecer, le traía recuerdos.

-¡Aquí fue! Lo que estaba contando hasta hace un momento, pasó aquí, en esta misma cama. ¡Tantos recuerdos!

A Chi Chi le surgió un ligero tic en el ojo derecho. Las imágenes de su marido, joven y jovial como ella lo había conocido, acostado en esa cama y teniendo relaciones sexuales con esa peliazul la estaban volviendo loca. Su imaginación se divertía, torturándola por cada imagen sucia que se dibujaba en su mente.

Sin cerrar los ojos, se acercó al placard de Roshi y comenzó a buscar algo, mientras Launch no dejaba de hablar y hablar como un loro. Entonces encontró un baúl. Lo abrió y comenzó a sacar todos los elementos que tenía dentro. Entre ellos, se podía ver un martillo de la edad media, grande y sumamente pesado, una espada larga y brillante, y una serie de cuchillos que parecían ser de colección, muy viejas y sin uso.

Launch, al notar eso, se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba la morena, y comenzó a tocar cada cuchilla que estaba extendida en el suelo. Las observaba y hacía un comentario de cada uno de ellos. Había uno que le había llamado la atención. Comenzó a hablar sobre que eso se había usado en la guerra del año 656, dijo quién la había usado, cómo y para qué.

-Así que la conoces bien- le dijo Chi Chi, con un tono bajo y cuidadoso- ¿Quisieras probarla?- Launch asintió con fuerza e hizo ademán de levantarse, ya que se había arrodillado para ver más de cerca los elementos cortantes. Extendió su mano para que Chi Chi le entregara la espada, mientras intentaba levantarse.

Entonces, el ama de casa negó con la cabeza y dejó con cuidado el elemento en el suelo. Tomó rápidamente uno más chico pero igual de afilado y , con tanta velocidad que ni siquiera pudo verse el movimiento de la mano, se lo clavó en la pierna derecha. Al estar arrodillada, el objeto atravesó no solo la pierna, sino que también la rodilla, el tobillo, y llegó hasta el piso, clavándose como una estaca.

Launch no se podía mover, ya que si se levantaba el dolor de la pierna la terminaría lastimando aún más. Intentaba quitarse el cuchillo de su pierna, pero no podía, estaba profundamente clavado contra el piso.

-Así que, tú eres esa mujer de la que tanto me ha hablado Goku, ¿eh?- Chi Chi decía mientras se levantaba del suelo- Ya veo por qué te recuerda tanto. Es increíble lo que pueden hacer algunas personas sólo por una noche de diversión, ¿no te parece?

Launch no entendía qué diablos le sucedía, ni siquiera sabía de qué estaba hablando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro rápidamente, nublándole la vista. Entonces escuchó unos pasos fuera de la habitación. Miró hacia la puerta, mientras Chi Chi examinaba los instrumentos filosos. Estaba semi abierta, y en un momento se vio que Krilin pasaba cerca. Abrió grande los ojos, y casi gritó, pero algo se lo impidió.

Una pequeña navaja le atravesó el cuello, dejándola sin habla y con dificultades para respirar. La sangre se deslizaba por su cuello, y cada vez que tosía, ésta saltaba del agujero hasta manchar todo el suelo. Sólo sonidos de silbidos salían de sus labios cuando intentaba pedir ayuda.

Chi Chi se arrodilló frente a ella y de un sólo empujón le sacó el cuchillo que tenía clavado en la pierna, sosteniendo con la otra mano los cabellos azules. Entonces le jaló del pelo, arrancándole un gran mechón, y luego la dejó caer. Launch cayó al piso de espalda, con la cabeza hacia arriba. No podía moverse, al parecer el cuchillo que había sido clavado en su pierna había sido colocado de tal forma que la dejara sin movimiento. Había sido un cálculo y acción perfectos.

Ella se retorcía por el piso, mientras que la morena daba vueltas alrededor de ella, sosteniendo una espada en su mano derecha.

-Así que, ¿te divertiste esa noche? ¿No pensaste que podría ser algo malo? Ah claro, si Launch es una "chica mala"-La peliazul no podía defenderse porque tenía el habla inservible.- Veamos qué tan mala puedes ser.

Se acercó a su cara y le dio un cosquilleo en la nariz. Launch no pudo evitar con todo su pesar estornudar. La sangre voló por todo el cuarto, y el cuchillo fue disparado y clavado en una pared.

Automáticamente, la Launch rubia hizo su aparición, y con toda su furia intentó levantarse. Sacó un arma desde detrás de ella, y mientras se levantaba intentaba atinarle una bala a la muchacha que la había herido. Una bala le dio en el brazo a Chi Chi, y eso fue suficiente como para sacarla de sus casillas.

De una patada en la pierna, el ama de casa la derribó. Se paró sobre las dos piernas de la rubia, sin dejarla levantarse. La ira y el resentimiento estaban mezclados en uno,y la sola idea de saber que ella no había sido la primera en poseer a Goku la estaba cambiando interiormente. Sólo quería verla sufrir. No muerta, sino que sufriendo e implorando por su vida.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios manchados de sangre. Se los lamió, probando la sangre fría que había llevado Launch en su cuerpo. Aunque su brazo no dejaba de sangrar, a ella parecía no importarle. Sólo se agachó un poco, y con una pierna le separó las de Launch provocándole dolor. Entonces, sin siquiera mirar, blandió la espada con fuerza y la clavó en la entrada de la mujer, lastimando de una sola pasada todo lo que a ella la marcaba como mujer.

Chi Chi sacó la espada y le alejó el arma de su cuerpo con una pierna, mientras veía la sangre salir desde la entrepierna de la mujer. Se alejó y tomó el arma, soltando la espada. Le apuntó el arma y la obligó a pararse.

Launch quería evitar llorar, ya que era una mujer guerrera, fuerte. Pero, aunque lo intentara, no podía pararse. Una bala le atravesó el brazo, esa había sido una amenaza. Con el brazo sano, se agarró de la pared y a duras penas logró pararse. Sus piernas le temblaban, pero aún así miró hacia adelante, y el temor la tomó presa, cuando vio los ojos oscuros y sádicos del ama de casa que antes había estado sonriente ofreciéndole su amistad.

Chi Chi sonrió. Comenzó a reirse silenciosamente mientras observaba el estado deplorable de esa mujer. Pero eso no terminaba ahí. No le perdonaría el simple hecho de haberse acostado con Goku así como así. Entonces colocó el dedo en el gatillo y comenzó a disparar.

Launch cerró los ojos sintiendo el impacto de las balas en su cuerpo, esperando la oscuridad que luego terminaría con su vida. Pero Chi Chi había sido más astuta, y sólo disparó a lugares que no la matarían por completo, sólo la lastimarían.

La rubia cayó de rodillas, sin dejar de mirarla. Rasgaba el suelo con sus uñas, intentando no gritar del dolor. Estaba en un gran problema, no solo porque se estaba desangrando, sino que también sabía que Chi Chi no bajaría los brazos hasta verla morir, y ella no dejaría de luchar por su vida. Ambas eran tercas, ninguna se dejaría ganar. Eso podría llevarlas a una situación que seguramente terminaría mal.

Chi Chi bostezó, se estaba aburriendo. Launch apretó los dientes de furia, pero luego su rostro cambió totalmente al recibir de manos de la morena su arma. Chi Chi había recargado el arma y se lo había entregado tranquilamente.

Automáticamente, la rubia la tomó con sus dos manos fuertemente y le apuntó en la cara, justo después tosió un poco de sangre. Chi Chi sonrío y retrocedió con las manos en alto. Launch estaba confundida, no lograba entender a qué macabro juego esa mujer estaba jugando, pero aún así no titubeó en ningún segundo, y se preparó para cualquier sorpresa.

Se puso de pie con cuidado, intentando que las heridas no la lastimaran aún más. Con los brazos firmes, apuntaba el arma, lista para disparar. Su vista comenzó a disminuir rápidamente, y el pulso de sus manos comenzó a temblar. Aún así, se plantó firmemente en el suelo.

Chi Chi tenía una carcajada guardada en su garganta, toda esa situación le daba risa. Siguió retrocediendo hasta estar detrás de la espada sangrienta. Launch le disparó a los pies, pero ella esquivó las balas con facilidad. Pisando el mango de la espada, Chi Chi logró que ésta saltara del suelo y llegara hasta su mano. La rubia comenzó a disparar, tenía un mal presentimiento. Chi Chi avanzaba, y con la espada desviaba las balas mortales. Algunas lograban impactar su cuerpo, pero sorprendentemente ella seguía avanzando.

Ambas estaban heridas, sangrando y llenas de heridas potencialmente graves. Ahora, estaban frente a frente. La lluvia del exterior parecía escuchar más fuertemente, y los truenos aunque fuertes y sonoros no perturbaban la concentración de las mujeres.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo el nerviosismo, y disparó hasta que el arma se quedó sin munición. Lamentablemente, sólo una de tantas balas había impactado en Chi Chi. Había sido sólo un raspón en el rostro, en la mejilla derecha.

Las balas dejaron de salir. Chi Chi soltó una risa macabra. Launch se desesperó y comenzó a sacudir el arma intentando vanamente que algo la salvara. Entonces, el ama de casa blandió su espada con precisión. El arma cayó al suelo, junto con la mano que lo sostenía.

Launch abrió los ojos, consternada. Cayó en cuenta de que la mujer que estaba frente suyo le había cortado una mano completa, y comenzó a agitarse. Tomó lo que quedaba de la muñeca con su otra mano, mirando cómo la sangre caía a borbotones. El hueso se podía observar saliendo del brazo, y ciertas partes del músculo de su antebrazo caían al suelo.

De una simple patada, Chi Chi mandó al suelo a la muchacha. Colocó una pierna sobre la cabeza rubia, aplastándosela contra el suelo. Puso un dedo en su propio mentón y quedó callada, pensando.

El silencio invadió el cuarto, mientras Chi Chi pensaba. Launch intentaba buscar una forma de escapar, pero con la falta de su mano no podía hacer mucho. Entonces notó que, detrás de la puerta había alguien. Era Krilin.

-mhmm, ¿de qué forma podría matarte?- pensaba en voz alta la morena.

Launch abrió sus ojos desesperadamente y comenzó a hacerle señas al calvo para que interviniera. Krilin se asustó, no sabía qué hacer. Miraba hacia todos lados como buscando a algo o alguien que pudiese intervenir. La rubia daba puñetazos en el suelo mientras Chi Chi le presionaba la cabeza.

Había una simple y pequeña navaja cerca suyo, podría servirle. Escuchó que la morena levantaba su espada y comenzó a apurarse. Sin siquiera ver lo que hacía estiraba su brazo derecho con fuerza, intentando así acercarse a su objetivo.

Comenzó a arrastrarse con sus piernas, llegando a la navaja. Chi Chi parecía no preocuparse por eso, pero esto Launch no lo notó. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo, se dio cuenta que el brazo con el cual podría agarrar la navaja era el que le faltaba la mano. El pie se levantó de su cara, y pudo ver que la navaja podría estar en su mano, pero le faltaba esa maldita extremidad.

-¡MIERDA!- exclamó con frustración, justo cuando esa espada que tanto movía la mujer que estaba sobre ella le atravesó la cadera, separándole las piernas del torso.

El ruido del hueso quebrarse sonó en toda la habitación, y el último grito agudo se escuchó con mayor fuerza. La morena movió de un lado a otro el cuchillo hasta que éste salió del cuerpo. El último hueso faltante resonó, sacándole una sonrisa. Las partes rotas atravesaban la piel, haciendo agujeros en todo lo que aún estaba sano, y la sangre pintaba de un colorido rojo el suelo completo del cuarto. Chi Chi pisoteó el torso, y los órganos y algo de carne salió deslizándose.

Un último puñetazo de la rubia golpeó el suelo, luego ningún movimiento se produjo de ese cuerpo. Chi Chi arrojó el gran elemento a un lado y se tronó los dedos. Se agachó y le arrancó un mechón de cabello rubio con sus manos repletas de sangre y fluidos corporales.

Con una mirada fulminadora, miró la puerta de salida. Estaba entreabierta. Comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar con tranquilidad.

Krilin, quien estaba del otro lado, se paralizó. Sus piernas no respondían correctamente, y el sudor le empapaba la frente. No podía dejar de mirar los ojos negros y tenebrosos de la muchacha. Jamás habría pensado que una chica como esa podría matar siquiera a una mosca.

Ella llegó a la puerta, y empujándola sin uso de su fuerza la abrió, encontrándose a un pálido y calvo sujeto. Colocó una mano en la mejilla derecha del hombre, manchándola de sangre. Arrastró la mano hasta su boca, haciéndolo callar.

-Shhh. No digas nada- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Le dejó un beso en la frente y unas palmadas en la calva, luego salió tranquilamente de la habitación. Krillin quería desmayarse, pero no podía. Sentía sus labios manchados de sangre y tuvo ganas de vomitar. Se quedó quieto mirando la escena del cuarto de Roshi. Entró listo para limpiar las evidencias. Si Chi Chi le había pedido no hablar, lo cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Sus labios estaban sellados, y no permitiría que nadie supiera lo que él había visto.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Gohan no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión. Había dejado de anotar hacía ya un buen rato. Su lápiz se deslizó de su mano rápidamente, mientras Krilin intentaba calmarlo. Él no había dicho el nombre de las personas que habían participado, sólo había mencionado a Launch en todo el relato.

-Pe-pero...¿Quién fue?

-No lo sé, no lo vi bien...-"mentira", pensó el joven.

Entonces, Chi Chi entró a la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a Krilin con un cierto sentimiento que Gohan no pudo descifrar. Él escondió todas las anotaciones en su bolsillo y se levantó.

-Gohan, puedes ir afuera a jugar un rato- le dijo su madre monótonamente

-Pero, está lloviendo mucho y...

-Dije AFUERA

Gohan saltó por la ventana y salió corriendo. Se sintió culpable de haber dejado a Krilin allí, pero seguro que no era nada grave. Krilin y su madre, si bien no se llevaban como mejores amigos, no tenían una mala relación. Seguro que era sólo para mencionarle que no debía interferir en los deberes escolares de Gohan, nada más. El chico se tranquilizó con ese pensamiento y siguió corriendo hasta entrar en el bosque que se encontraba cerca de su casa.

Había llegado a una lista pequeña de personas que pudieron haber sido los culpables de todos los asesinatos. Sólo estaban los que habitaban Kame House o prácticamente lo hacían, como Yamcha. En la lista estaba Krilin, Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, Bulma y sus padres. Nadie más encajaba con las pistas descriptas. Parecía como si todo se relacionase entorno a alguien que él no podía ver.

Debía buscar en la superficie, como decía un libro de Poe, pero parecía que él, con cada cosa que descubría, se hundía más y más en el vacío, sin poder llegar a ver siquiera el horizonte.

Gohan corría sintiéndose impotente, hundido en el barro, cuando de pronto se tropezó y cayó de cara a la tierra mojada. Su cara se pintó de marrón al igual que su ropa, había tropezado con algún objeto y había precipitado directamente al barro.

La lluvia limpiaba las rocas, y parecía que con lo que Gohan había tropezado era una de ellas. Se acercó y la limpió un poco, descubriendo que eso era algo muy diferente a una roca. Al limpiarse tomó un color casi blanco, sólo que un poco manchado de amarillo y con tierra seca pegada. Lo fregó un poco con la manga de su ropa descubriendo que esa "roca" era más larga. La sacó de la tierra, pensando que era la raíz de un árbol.

Entonces del suelo se expulsó un conjunto de huesos humanos. Gohan se paró del suelo asustado. Examinó con la vista, y encontró coincidencias con el cuerpo humano, como las costillas y los huesos de las piernas.

Volvió a agacharse, tomando la supuesta roca que resultó ser el cráneo de ese conjunto de huesos. Lo analizó con el tacto, y encontró una ruptura grave. Limpió la zona afectada y logró ver que el cráneo tenía múltiple rupturas, todas iguales, en una misma zona. Entonces, al ver una grieta en especial, recordó la herida que se había hecho en el brazo con la bañera de su padre hacía una semana.

Volteó su brazo para ver el codo. La herida que sin querer había provocado su padre al caérsele su bañera de metal aún no había desaparecido del todo, ya que no había comido la semilla del ermitaño por completo, porque escaseaban y no debía malgastarlas.

La herida sorprendentemente tenía la misma forma que las grietas en el cráneo de esa persona.

-Esto fue provocado por la bañera de papá- susurró en voz alta Gohan.-Alguien murió por eso.-Mirando hacia adelante, recordó a la mujer desaparecida.

Nada tenía sentido, nada concordaba en su mente confundida.

* * *

**Acá termina el tercer capitulo. Espero no tardar en el próximo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sentaos todos, que la obra va a empezar! Bueno, acá les traigo el capítulo cuatro. Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, y ya sé que todos se preguntan si Goku sabe algo, y no se los voy a decir. Tendrán que leer. **

**Seguro que hoy no podrán dormir tranquilos en la noche, sintiendo que Chi Chi está cerca... y tal vez no vuelvan a comer pensando de la misma forma que lo hacían.**

**BUENO, ES UN POCO EXAGERADO, pero hay que decirlo. Advertencia: no me hago cargo de traumas mentales y/o físicos que se puedan producir por saber lo que Chi Chi le hace a cada mujer que Piensa en Goku, así que chicas, cuidado... Nahhh, es joda.**

**Disclaimer: DBZ no me pertenece, y los hechos no son reales, es todo ficción y cualquier semejanza con la realidad es horrible y horrorosa coincidencia.**

**Ahora sí, disfruten. Queonda.**

* * *

Una pequeña risa surgió del mismo aire. Pequeña y silenciosa, alegre y aguda. Era una risa corta y parecía cortarse para tomar aire y seguir riendo. Era tímida y suave, lisa. Chi Chi giró en su cama hacia la derecha, abrazando a Goku y sintiendo cómo él se aferraba a la cintura de ella. Entonces, la risa aumentó. Era más fuerte y se tornaba jovial.

Una segunda risa, de un tono un poco más grave, comenzó a resonar. Comenzó siendo igual de baja que la otra, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, aumentaba más y más. Chi Chi comenzó a removerse en la cama, apretando sus ojos para no abrirlos. Le parecía oir risas, y no quería abrir los ojos por el temor que sentía.

Una tercer risa, sumamente aguda, comenzó a provocar eco en el cuarto. En conjunto con unos pasos arrastrados, se escuchaba una cadena ser llevada por los suelos, sin prisa. A la vez, un goteo continuo perturbaba el sueño de la mujer. Agarró la ropa de Goku y la presionó fuertemente, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del hombre.

Una cuarta risa resonó como si fuese un tambor cerca del oído de Chi Chi. Cada sonido era diferente, iba a distinto ritmo, y tenía distinta profundidad. Pero todas escondían el mismo sentimiento, uno que sólo ella conocía y entendía. Mientras cada voz iba a su ritmo, otras dos voces surgieron del vacío y comenzaron a emitir un sonido que podría describirse como risa. Iban al mismo tiempo, con la misma entonación y ritmo cortado.

El sonido de cadenas siendo arrastrados se encontraba en el pasillo. Luego se escuchó la puerta abrirse. Un paso a la vez, las cadenas se acercaban al lecho matrimonial con precisión. Las risas comenzaron a decir palabras al mismo tiempo, y no se entendía lo que decían. Chi Chi sacudía su cabeza, intentando borrar esas voces de su cabeza. Pero, mientras más lo intentaba, más fuertes eran esas voces que parecían ser femeninas.

Las cadenas dejaron de hacer ruido. Se había detenido justo frente del pie de la cama. Entonces, los ojos de Chi Chi se abrieron perturbadoramente. Sus ojos azabache brillaban en la semi oscuridad del cuarto, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mostrando los dientes blancos y aterradores. Se sentó en la cama automáticamente, mirando hacia el vacío.

Las risas cesaron, aunque una aún sonaba silenciosamente, y parecía que no iba a detenerse. Un aplauso sonó en los tímpanos de la morena, y las cadenas se sacudieron con ese aplauso. La sonrisa de Chi Chi aumentaba poco a poco, mientras observaba sin mirar cómo los suelos comenzaban a colmarse de sangre y las paredes comenzaron a liberar líquidos rojizos. Una risita rápida se dejó escuchar desde la garganta de la morena.

Sin mirar hacia su izquierda, pudo saber que en el suelo había una joven de cabellos marrones acostada, y que a la derecha de Goku estaban paradas dos mujeres rubias, una sosteniendo un arma. Una de cabellos violetas estaba apoyada contra la pared, y se dejaba cubrir por la sangre que caía y la cubría por completo.

-Tanto tiempo- dijo una mujer alta, de cabellos negros y con cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos, parada en frente de la cama.

-Mhmm Hola- le respondió Chi Chi, sin dejar de mirar un punto perdido en el aire.

-Sabes que falta algo, ¿cierto?

El ama de casa, sin cambiar su semblante, le demostró confusión. Entonces, se acordó. Una sonrisa mayor cubría su cara completamente, y sus dientes se mostraban filosos y brillantes. La mano de la mujer que estaba en el suelo comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de Chi Chi lentamente.

-Falta ella- le dijo la señora para frente a ella

-Cállate, idiota. No lo recuerdes. No me interesa.

-Sé que en el fondo sí. Sino, no hubieses respondido al llamado que acabo de hacerte. Por algo estoy hablando contigo. Mátala.

Chi Chi presionó sus dientes.- Hago lo que quiero. Aunque... Lo pensaré.

La mano se acercaba cada vez más. Las risas comenzaron a sonar en toda la casa, sacándole desde su interior una risa malévola y terrorífica a Chi Chi. Abría su boca y dejaba escuchar su voz por toda la habitación sin problema, hasta disfrutándolo. Entonces, una mujer comenzó a visualizarse en un rincón. Parecía tratar de ocultarse, y su imagen no se lograba distinguir correctamente, era borrosa y difuminada. Comenzaron a distinguirse unas manos, llenas de una sustancia roja, pegadas a las paredes y tratando de escapar. Unas piernas temblorosas se dibujaron con su torso, siguiendo con la cabeza y unos cabellos... ¿Azules?. Esa persona volteó, dirigiendo sus ojos azul mar hacia los negros y asesinos de Chi Chi.

La mano que subía rozó su pierna, y un grito desgarrador fue lanzado desde los labios de la persona de los cabellos azules.

Entonces, Chi Chi abrió los ojos. Sacó desde su interior un grito de temor, sentándose en su cama. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien. La habitación estaba vacía, los suelos y paredes, sin sangre y, sobre todo, no había ninguna mujer en todo el lugar. Chi Chi dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad relajando su espalda y cuello.

Goku comenzó a buscar con su mano en la cama el cuerpo de su mujer. Tanteaba con los ojos cerrados y quejándose al no sentir a su esposa cerca suyo. Chi Chi se acostó y dejó que su marido la estrechase entre sus brazos. Sin recuperarse del susto, Chi Chi comenzó a cerrar los ojos contra su voluntad. Sentía como si una voz la llamara, y le indicara hacer algo que no debía hacer. Su interior gritaba que lo hiciera, y sus sentimientos no le negarían que realmente quería hacerlo. Pero no debía, y con eso intentaba mantenerse enfocada.

Las voces no dejaban de susurrarle, y su corazón no dejaba de gritarle que matara. Pero ella negaba con la cabeza, no lo volvería a hacer nunca, si bien ya lo había hecho, las cosas habían cambiado. Sin embargo, los gritos decían una sola palabra, y le inquirían a cumplir con lo que su corazón le decía. Las voces, decían "Bulma".

********Ç**********

La mañana resplandecía en el monte Paoz, y a penas los rayos del sol rozaron los párpados de Gohan, sus ojos se abrieron, listos para empezar el día.

Había pasado la noche completa rompiendo su mente para poder saber lo que se le estaba escapando. Intentó unir cabos, buscar un patrón en las formas de asesinato, encontrar alguna palabra que se estuviese repitiendo en cada uno de los testimonios. Claro, la única palabra que se repetía en su mente era "imposible". Todo parecía no tener sentido, y ser un caso imposible de resolver. Pero Gohan bien sabía que nada era imposible, eso era lo que lo mantenía con la cabeza en alto y sus sentidos agudos.

Tenía todo preparado para iniciar un plan. Había algo que pudo rescatar de todos los hechos, y eso era lo que le hacía pensar en la imposibilidad de las cosas. Todo camino parecía llevar a casi una sola persona, y eso era lo imposible del asunto. Esa persona era su padre, Goku. Todo lo relacionaba directamente a él, desde los sucesos en Kame House, hasta el hecho de que un esqueleto -que Gohan había comprobado le pertenecía a una mujer- tenía las marcas de la bañera de SU padre. Todo parecía armarse, pero a la vez piezas faltaban, y no le permitían armar ese rompecabezas tan complicado de terminar.

Y claro, si uno tiene varios rompecabezas, las piezas pueden mezclarse, y uno termina armando algo sin sentido y con piezas separadas y que no tienen unión. Pero, Gohan se había prometido unir cada pieza hasta lograr tener la imagen principal del rompecabezas, y así poder desatar todas las dudas que su mente retenía.

Y para eso era el plan, para obtener más información. Éste constaba de tres fases y un plan B, el cual el joven consideraba que no podía faltar, por si algo salía mal. Cada fase tenía que ver con la anterior, y para cada una de ellas se necesitaba de sumo coraje. El plan B era por si algo no salía como estaba previsto y debía utilizar algun recurso urgentemente. Hasta había hecho un gráfico de su casa en forma de croquis, mostrando el camino que debería seguir por cada fase cumplida. Y todas incluían a Goku. Él era el centro del plan, y así se llamaba. "Plan Gokú para saber todo", ese era el título que le había colocado a su estrategia. Todo estaba incluído en su libreta especial para anotar cosas.

Esto comenzaba a las diez de la mañana, no antes ni después. Aunque sólo faltaban cinco minutos, Gohan sólo rogaba que nada en la rutina de su padre cambiase, sino su plan se vería totalmente arruinado. Aunque intentaba no pensar en negativo, para que las malas energías no arruinaran lo que tenía planeado hacer. Todo estaba perfectamente cronometrado junto a la rutina de su padre, que consistía en ir a entrenar, volver para comer, regresar al entrenamiento, y luego llegar a casa para la cena. Por supuesto, existía el temido "margen de error", ya que nada es perfecto y él no controlaba el destino de las actividades de su padre. Pero tenía una mediana certeza de que todo saldría como realmente quería.

Entonces, su reloj marcó las diez con un pitido repetido y agudo. Gohan se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo, diciéndose para sí mismo: -Que empiece el juego.

_**FASE UNO DEL PLAN "GOKU PARA SABER TODO". Primero: "casualidad" de temas de charla._

Gohan llegó a la puerta de entrada justo cuando su padre se despedía de la familia. Salió junto a él, mientras pensaba cómo comenzar todo. Entonces, su mente se iluminó.

Interceptó a Goku justo antes de que tomara vuelo, y sugirió seguirle sólo por un momento. No era justamente el que necesitaba, además estaba amarrado a los horarios que su madre le había impuesto, pero haría lo que podía, como los investigadores reales.

Mientras volaban, extrañamente en profundo silencio, Gohan no dejaba de analizar a su padre. Entonces, como si nada hubiese pasado, comenzó a charlar con él.

-Papá, ¿qué desayunaste?

-Deliciosa comida.- Gohan no sabía si eso era una broma pesada, pero parecía estar diciéndolo muy en serio. De todas formas, él debía estar o por lo menos parecer decidido a charlar, así su padre por lo menos le llevaría el hilo al tema.

-Y..., ¿qué opinas de las... donas con relleno de jalea de fresa?

-Mmmm, son deliciosas- Goku comenzó a babear - y sobre todo cuando tienen chispas, o chocolates, o cuando son varias a la vez...mmm...

"genial, ya se perdió en el planeta de la comida" pensaba resignado Gohan -Emm... papá- le tronó los dedos frente a su cara para que reaccionase- ¿sabes a qué se parece esa jalea? Porque sabes, es media rojiza. Se parece a la sangre, y cuando la muerdes, es como si fuera una herida. ¿Lo habías notado?

Ahora planeaba hacerle entender algo casi subliminalmente. Había leído en un libro que las indirectas suelen servir para recordarle cosas a la gente olvidadiza, y eso estaba seguro que podría revelarle a su padre algunas imágenes del pasado que parecía que todos intentaban ocultar.

Goku puso cara de confundido, y hasta en un momento a Gohan le pareció ver como su si padre sacudiera rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tratara de olvidar algo. Su semblante pareció al principio algo enojado y hasta furioso, pero luego una sonrisa adornó su rostro iluminado por el sol.

-No lo había notado.

-Bueno, es que así se ve, ¿no lo sabías? Cuando la muerdes, se abre una especie de "herida", y luego la jalea sale resbalando. Es como si uno lastimara a la dona antes de comerla, y luego la "Sangre" fuese tan deliciosa, que no nos importa lamerla. Lo mismo pasa con las fresas, cuando las muerdes a veces salta algo de jugo rojizo, y al comerlas las lastimas con los dientes.¿No crees que es una forma diferente de ver las cosas?

-Pues sí. Pero, cada uno las ve como quiere. Yo sólo veo comida que luego entrará a mi boca.

Y luego el silencio. Gohan exhaló frustrado. Era lo más difícil hacerle entender una "indirecta" a su padre. Aunque, por un momento, pareció como si su padre hubiese recordado algo...Definitivamente, había algo más. Su plan no estaba funcionando, debía pasar a la fase 2.

_**FASE DOS DEL PLAN "GOKU PARA SABER TODO": Segundo: obviedades directamente absurdas._

Parecía como si su padre volase más rápidamente, tratando de eludir cualquier intento de conversación. A la vez, parecía como si intentara a propósito darse la cara contra las ramas de los árboles.

-¡Papá!- gritaba Gohan, intentando que su padre lo oyera a la lejana distancia en la que se encontraba y a la velocidad que iba.

-¡No-te-oigo!-le respondía mientras se daba la cara contra los árboles.

-¡oh vamos, en serio!

Sólo le quedaba una opción. Y esa tal vez le dolería un poco, físicamente. Si su padre no le prestaba atención, lo único que podía hacer era golpearlo.

Aceleró el vuelo, casi tocándole los pies a Goku. Estiraba sus manos para alcanzarlo, mientras intentaba esquivar las ramas de los árboles que su padre y él estaban atravesando. De un manotazo rápido, el joven golpeó la suela de la bota, el sayan mayor perdió el control y comenzó a girar entre los árboles hasta caer en algún lugar perdido del bosque. Gohan estaba asustado, sabía que luego de eso- que por Goku sería considerado un reto de batalla- le esperaba la muerte. Miraba los árboles desde arriba, esperando recibir el golpe sorpresa que su padre seguro le daría.

Pero, aún con treinta golpes mortales, no se rendiría. Debía conseguir las pruebas que lo llevarían a la verdad. Sin dudas, todos sabían lo mismo.

Entonces, la respuesta llegó a su mente. Comenzó a unir cabos rápidamente tal como una computadora, sentía la emoción por su cuerpo al estar cerca de la respuesta...

-¡TOMA!- gritó Goku dándole un golpe directo en la espalda. Gohan salió disparado, rozando la tierra. Toda idea desapareció de su mente.

Tragó una gran cantidad de tierra al caer con la boca abierta contra un montículo de barro acumulado. Colocó sus manos debajo de su cuerpo y se levantó con cuidado. Si su padre creía que eso le haría bajar la cabeza, estaba muy equivocado. Se puso de pie rápidamente, justo para poder protegerse de un ataque rápido.

La pelea comenzó y Gohan sentía como si su padre estuviese desquitándose de algo que él desconocía. Podía ver en los ojos negros un brillo especial, no el que siempre usaba para cuando sentía esa emoción de luchar contra alguien, sino que esta vez éste era diferente.

-¡Papá!- evitó un golpe- ¡¿Has oído algo sobre algún- evitó una patada- asesinato de alguien que tú conocías?!- "Espero que el único que oiga no sea el mío en cualquier momento" pensaba el joven. Recibió un golpe en la cara que terminó tirándolo de sentón contra el suelo.

Gohan lo miraba asustado. Algo en Goku había cambiado, y eso lo aterraba. Tal vez había sido demasiado directo, pero de otra forma no se podía hablar con su padre. Sólo diciendo las cosas directamente se podía llegar a tener una conversación. A menos que...

-No- se sentó Goku en el suelo- Jamás, que sea de alguien que conozco. Además de Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Picoro, y los demás. Después de eso- se rascó la nuca- no que yo recuerde.

No le creía. Ninguna acción concordaba con lo que decía. Es decir, qué clase de persona, se preguntaba Gohan, te golpea y luego te responde como si nada sobre un tema tan pesado. Sabía y entendía que su padre era "especial" al tratar ciertos asuntos, pero eso que hacía tenía escrito falsedad por dónde se lo viera.

No estaba obteniendo las respuestas que requería, eso significaba que era hora de la tercera fase. Si en ésta no conseguía lo que quería, tendría que aplicar el plan B. Era increíble tener que llegar a tales extremos, aún cuando su padre se jactaba de ser la persona más sincera y abierta del mundo, siempre hablando de más y diciendo las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Se levantó del suelo y arregló sus vestiduras. Era hora de iniciar la tercer fase.

_**FASE TRES DEL PLAN "GOKU PARA SABER TODO": Tercero: Inducir a más._

Éste último objetivo Gohan lo consideraba difícil, ya que necesitaba de rapidez mental y creatividad para poder llevarla a cabo. Ahora, le dolía el cuerpo y le costaba concentrarse en lo que hacía. Pero debía de ocurrírsele algo lo suficientemente entendible como para que su padre lo captara. Esta vez, sería más psicológico, era lo último que le quedaba antes de llegar al límite del plan B, eso sería una locura y esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

Goku se levantó del suelo y de la nada desapareció, dejando en la soledad del bosque a Gohan.

-Papá- dijo con un tono cansado. Su padre había ocultado su ki, lo que lo hacía más difícil de encontrar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el otro. Su voz parecía distorsionada, y no se sabía de dónde venía exactamente.

Gohan comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados -Juguemos a un juego. Yo digo una palabra, y tú me dices lo primero que se te pase por la mente.

-Está bien- le susurró su padre en la nuca, erizándole el cabello, para luego desaparecer.

-Em... Mano

-Golpe- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Armas

-Guerra

-Cuchillo

-¡Comida!

-Mierda- exclamó Gohan, golpeando con la palma de su mano su propia frente

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. Bien... veamos... Sangre

-Donas...Gohan, me alteraste la mente- se quejaba el sayan.

-¡Oh, vamos! bueno, asesinato

-Krilin. No, espera, Yamcha.

-Desaparecido

-Encontrado. Hablando de eso, encuéntrame.

-¿Yo? pero papá, no se vale si escondes tu Ki.

-Sino no es divertido. Además, debes de saber buscar sin pistas, por el lado correcto.

-Está bien -se elevó en el aire- sólo terminemos con esto.

Comenzó a volar, moviéndose por entre los árboles lentamente, mirando hacia cada rincón de ese lugar. Se escuchaba que alguien se movía, pero no tenía ganas de buscarlo con mayor rapidez.

No había forma de hacer que su padre entrase en razón, ni siquiera de que entendiera un poco el concepto que trataba de darle. Una de dos: o su padre era más inteligente que lo que él creía y se hacía el idiota, o realmente era un idiota de primera categoría. En ese momento él se inclinaba más por la segunda opción. Nadie podía ser tan buen mentiroso como para no demostrar acciones que marcaran su mentira. Todos los que mentían hacían algo que los delataba, en cambio su padre era genuino, por eso era fácil saber cuando mentía o decía la verdad.

Y esta vez, parecía decir la verdad.

Comenzó a exclamar, llamando a su padre, una y otra vez, parecía saber esconderse bien. Ni siquiera recordaba ya cómo había llegado hasta esa situación. Estaba cansado, deprimido y enojado por no poder conseguir las respuestas que quería. Mientras buscaba a su padre, se sentía sumergido en su propia búsqueda mental. Comenzó a visualizar todo dentro de su mente, como si fuese su propio laberinto, siguiendo pistas que lo llevaban contra una pared. Tenía que seguir otro camino, pero parecía como si todo lo llevara a la nada.

-Gohan- le gritaba su padre desde algún lugar lejano.- Debes aprender a buscar. Estas siguiendo el camino equivocado, intenta no equivocarte, porque eso te puede llevar a un mal lugar.

-Sí, papá-le respondía con mala gana

-Y no hurgues mucho, porque podría ser peligroso.- Gohan le respondió lo mismo que antes.

Estaba harto de la situación, y el plan B lo estaba tentando, pero él mismo detenía su cuerpo y alma. No quería llegar a eso, pero la desesperación, falta de paciencia, y sobre todo las horas sin dormir lo estaban dejando rendirse. Ese plan era muy arriesgado y podía jugarse la vida de él y la de su padre si aceptaba utilizarlo. Pero se había hartado de la actitud distraída de su padre.

Quería que le prestara atención, y con eso lo lograría. Además, ella podría decirle lo que su padre le ocultaba...

_PLAN B_

Gohan inhaló y exhaló, tomó una gran altura, llegando a divisar algo del cabello despeinado de su padre. Apretó sus puños y tomó aire para gritarle a su padre, y así no podría evitar oírlo.

-¡Está bien, si no me quieres decir, le diré a mamá que me lo diga!- Exclamó y, seguido de eso, el destello del rastro del vuelo quedó marcado en el aire.

Goku, al escuchar eso, miró el reflejo de su hijo alejarse, y por alguna razón comenzó a sudar frío. -No te lo permitiré- susurró muy seriamente, y si su hijo hubiese estado ahí no hubiese creído que ese era su padre. Levantó vuelo y a la velocidad de la luz comenzó a acercarse a su hijo, con un semblante serio y de matar o morir. Atravesaba los árboles y destrozaba las rocas, haciendo volar la tierra por doquier.

Gohan volaba lentamente y con seguridad. Entonces, sintió un Ki maligno acercase a él. Dejó de volar y volteó, buscando el inicial de esa energía. En el horizonte, pudo visualizar una mancha dorada que se acercaba a su cuerpo poco a poco. Al afinar un poco la vista pudo distinguir los ropajes anaranjados de su padre. Tragó fuertemente saliva, no esperaba que su padre reaccionara de esa forma.

El cabello dorado se sacudía detrás de la cabeza de Goku, y sus ojos marcaban una maldad pocas veces vista. Gohan tomó toda la fuerza que pudo y aceleró rápidamente hacia su casa.

Sentía la fuerza de su padre rozarle los talones y eso lo hacía apurarse más, aunque sabía que no podía ir más rápido. A lo lejos visualizó los montes que indicaban que ya estaba cerca, aunque aún le faltaban algunos kilómetros para poder siquiera divisar la casa. No podía creer que su padre había reaccionado así, y eso le hacía dudar si que llegaría a su casa vivo. Y además, si llegaba vivo, tendría que darle explicaciones a su madre del por qué no estaba haciendo su tarea o estudiando para algún examen. Todo era como tirarse en la boca del lobo; si seguía, su madre lo mataría y si paraba, su padre lo dejaría hecho polvo.

Primero le hacía buscarlo por todo el bosque, sin siquiera responderle lo que él quería oír. Y ahora lo perseguía a muerte sólo porque le preguntaría a su madre algo que aún no había formulado. La rabia de Goku era inexplicable, y él esperaba más una reacción de terror que de matanza.

-"Debes aprender a buscar"-se burlaba Gohan, con el cansancio de por medio -"Estas siguiendo el camino equivocado". Si por lo menos me hubieses dicho algo bueno...

Abrió sus ojos grandes al darse cuenta el doble sentido. Aprender a buscar... camino equivocado...¡Por supuesto! Su padre se lo había estado indicando todo el tiempo, pero él sólo quería obtener una respuesta sincera. Pero eso seguía sin explicar el porqué de la reacción tempestiva del sayan. Aunque, si se refería a un mal camino, ¿Cuál demonios era el mal camino? ¿Se estaría refiriendo a sí mismo? ¿O acaso se refería a alguien más?

Apenas salió de sus cavilaciones, notó que estaba sobrevolando su casa. Aterrizó rápidamente en el frente de su casa y comenzó a llamar a su madre desesperadamente. Corrió hasta la puerta, estirando su mano, ya podía ver su objetivo cerca...

Un golpe terminó tirándolo al suelo rápidamente. Volteó hacia arriba y vio a su padre tratando de asestarle un golpe en la cara. Corrió su cabeza y vio cómo un puño atravesaba el suelo a su lado. Comenzó a gritar por su madre mientras rodaba, esquivaba los golpes e intentaba asestar los suyos.

***Ç***

Chi Chi estaba hablando jovialmente con Bulma por teléfono, arreglando un encuentro próximo, cuando ella no estuviese ocupada, y pudiesen estar solas en paz. Escuchó que alguien gritaba repetidamente "Mamá", mientras que alguien gritaba "No vengas, Chi". Los ignoró y simplemente se sentó en un sofá a seguir hablando en paz. Pero los gritos cada vez se volvían más fuertes, y ella no pudo evitar preocuparse. Además, no la dejaban escuchar las palabras de Bulma.

Abrió la puerta de entrada y se encontró con su marido y su hijo peleándose a muerte. Tapó la entrada de voz del tubo y se acercó a los dos dementes que se peleaban por algo que ella desconocía totalmente.

-¡hey! ¡Basta los dos!- ambos dejaron de golpearse - No me dejan escuchar a Bulma

Un extraño brillo en los ojos de la mujer llamó la atención de Goku. Él la miraba y articulaba palabras, sin hablar."Escuchar...¿Bulma?" Aunque no parecía, para ella esas palabras tenían más significado de lo que podía creer.

Chi Chi frunció el ceño y volvió a entrar en la casa, dejando a los dos muy desconcertados. Luego se pudo escuchar que la pelea continuaba, y que parecía ser más fuerte.

Ella se sentó en el sofá otra vez, terminó de hablar con su amiga y cortó la llamada. Aún seguía con el teléfono en la mano, aunque con el brazo apoyado en uno de los brazos del sofá. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a llevarla lejos de ese lugar, desconectándola de la realidad.

No sabía si lo que había pasado en la noche era verdad o había sido sólo un sueño, tampoco recordaba bien lo que había pronunciado. Sólo el sonido de unas cadenas y un grito ensordecedor, que le parecía haber oído antes, volvían a su mente como un recuerdo que quizás jamás existió. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo que seguramente iba en contra de sus principios, pero debía de hacerlo. Se sentía obligada a eso.

Su cabeza la estaba matando, muchos pensamientos se mezclaban y chocaban causando catástrofes dentro del cerebro de ella. Sentía ganas de gritar, golpear cosas, matar algunos animales. Una bestia interior intentaba tomarla presa, pero ella se resistiría. Su fuerza y fe se centraban en Gohan. No haría nada que pudiese influir a su pequeño, y tampoco permitiría que los demás lo hicieran.

El único error que había cometido en el pasado, según su mente propia, era el hecho de haber dejado la puerta abierta, cuando debería haberla cerrado con llave. Sólo de eso se arrepentía.

Estaba seguro que Krilin se quedaría callado por un tiempo, y que si Yamcha abría la boca una pequeña visita le esperaría. Pero, fuera de eso, todo se encontraba pacífico. Dentro de unos pocos días le haría una visita a Bulma, al fin podrían charlar de lo que le pasa, también hablar sombre temas de mujeres... pero, aún y así con todo lo planeado, no recordaba la verdadera razón por la cual iría a visitar a su vieja amiga. De todas formas, ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí misma, y liberarse de esos dos sayajins era el mejor plan.

Aunque, algo le preocupó en la extraña mirada de su Goku. Su confusión la confundía, y no sabía ni siquiera porqué se había retirado tan furiosa, si él no había dicho nada. Pero una imagen valía más que mil palabras, y con el simple mirar de esos ojos azabache pudo descifrar los pensamientos del hombre.

_"Escuchar"_

Se preguntaba cómo se había enterado. Se suponía que esa vez él no escuchaba nada. Pero no importaba, todo problema tenía una solución...

** -Flashback-**

Los pasos rápidos de unas botas violetas resonaban en todo el establecimiento. Atrás, un hombre intentaba seguirle el paso cargando un pequeño niño de sólo dos años y, al mismo tiempo, bolsa y cajas de ropa. Aunque eso le dificultaba el poder ver, de todas formas seguía el sonido de las botas de su esposa, que iba al frente derribando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino.

Tropezando hasta con sus propios pies, Goku avanzaba gritándole a Chi Chi que se detuviera aunque sea para descansar. Pero ella estaba decidida, tenía aún muchas cosas que llevar y parecía que el tiempo pasaba más rápido que el movimiento de sus piernas, y eso la desesperaba.

Entraban y salían de las tiendas como un rayo, a veces sin siquiera llevarse algo. El agotamiento se dibujaba lentamente en la cara de la pareja mientras más insatisfacciones pasaban en ese día.

Goku se sentía desfallecer, y celos porque su hijo estaba dormido en sus brazos mientras él hacía todo el esfuerzo.

Había muchos carteles que ofrecían ayuda a las personas que estaban ahí para comprar mucho. Era un servicio especializado que te otorgaba a alguien del personal que ayudaba a conseguir lo que un comprador necesitaba. Goku hubiese estado más que agradecido en pedir uno de esos servicios, pero su esposa era terca y no quería recibir ayuda para nada. Habían pasado varias veces por en frente del lugar que otorgaba ayuda a los compradores, pero no se habían detenido ni un sólo segundo allí.

Él le había rogado de muchas formas el poder tener ayuda para eso, pero ella simplemente le volteaba la cara y seguía con sus asuntos.

Pero, en un momento de distracción por parte de Chi Chi, él se sentó en un asiento frente a uno de esos lugares que otorgaban ayuda. Dejó las cajas y bolsas a un lado y acostó en su regazo a su pequeño. Muchas mujeres con la misma vestimenta se paseaban por la zona de ayuda al cliente. Él las miraba y sentía ganas de levantarse y rogarles ayuda, pero si hacía eso su esposa lo mataría. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y echó un suspiro fuerte.

-¡Mira, ahí!- se escuchó el grito de una mujer, seguido de otra persona que, con la misma voz, le contestaba.

Entonces, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se levantó rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados con suma rapidez, esperando las cajas y bolsos que su esposa seguramente le daría.

-¡Se ve que usted necesita ayuda!- se escuchó en eco una voz del mismo timbre.

Él volteó y se encontró con una muchacha, mejor dicho dos, vestidas de igual forma, con la misma altura, color de ojos, cabello rubio y sonrisa. Ambas lo miraban, y él confundido no sabía si estaba viendo doble de tanto cansancio o que ya era posible la clonación.

-Ustedes- las señalaba el sayan-son iguales.

Ambas rieron en coro.

- Es cierto- dijo una de ellas- nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarle en lo que usted desee. Lo que quiera - esa última palabra a Goku le había parecido que había sonado con otro tono, pero al sólo ver intenciones puras, siguió con su sonrisa imperturbable.

La otra lo agarró de la ropa y comenzó a arrastrarlo, mientras que su hermana gemela cargaba las bolsas que ese hombre llevaba y se las traía detrás suyo.

-Bueno, comencemos- anunció la chica- primero, creo que necesitarás ropa nueva. Hay varias tiendas allá, ahí, y por allí también. Y también necesitarás ropa y pañales para este pequeño amorcito que llevas- la otra acariciaba el cabello de Gohan con ternura.- Podrías también renovar tu casa, hay electrodomésticos y electrónica en los pasillos 2, 3 y 6. Y puedes conseguir comida a buen precio en ese lugar de allá, y por supuesto...

Y siguió hablando. Goku no escuchaba nada de lo que le decía, ya que hablaba muy rápido. Además, demasiadas palabras le confundían la mente, y estaba preocupado ya que estaba dejando a su querida esposa atrás, y eso significaba la muerte. Hasta creía oír el grito de su esposa al ver que él no estaba dónde lo había dejado.

Sintió una fría mano en su hombro derecho, pero no sabía si era de cuál de las dos chicas. Entonces, escuchó un susurro que decía su nombre. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y dejó de caminar. Volteó sólo un centímetro su cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver quién estaba detrás. Vio el característico flequillo negro que tapaba los ojos azabaches de su esposa.

Reprimió un grito agudo mientras saltaba en su lugar, alejándose como si fuera fuego. Abrazaba a su hijo, hasta casi ahogarlo, intentando detener sus nervios.

-Goku...-dijo ella. Entonces, una de las gemelas se acercó a ella, la tomó de la ropa y comenzó a darle un paseo guiado por todo el lugar, indicándole en qué tienda debía comprar, cuáles eran los mejores precios, y otras cosas que desconcertaron por completo a Chi Chi.

Atrás, la otra mujer arrastraba al sayan por todo el lugar. El ama de casa no podía evitar tirarle miradas matadoras a su esposo, y él sólo sonreía y miraba para otro lado.

Entraron a un pasillo largo repleto de personas y de tiendas, una pegada a otra, vendiendo diferentes productos.

-...Y aquí se venden equipos médicos, acá armas filosas, aquí musica y equipos musicales... mire, hacen muestra gratis!- y los arrastró al local.

Goku no podía evitar mirar con asombro los aparatos que producían sonido, y los discos que brillaban de diferentes colores. Los parlantes lo habían dejado sordo un par de veces, pero aún así no salía de su incredulidad.

Una de las rubias lo sentó en una silla y le colocó unos auriculares y, a todo volúmen, comenzó a reproducirse música. Las dos mujeres se reían al ver las reacciones del joven que no creía lo que escuchaba, y movía la cabeza con el ritmo de la música. Una de ella se sentó en sus piernas, la otra le abrazaba el cuello por detrás y ambas le hablaban sobre lo que ese equipo podía otorgarles, aunque utilizaban a menudo un "doble sentido" que Goku jamás captaba o escuchaba.

Chi Chi miraba las actitudes de las mujeres y se enfadaba, pero intentaba controlarse. "No vale la pena enojarse por un par de perras" pensaba la mujer. Miraba hacia otro lado, intentando concentrarse en la lista de cosas que le faltaba comprar. Pero no podía evitar escuchar las obcenidades que ellas decían y que Goku no entendía. Agradecía haberse casado con un idiota. Pero era su idiota, por eso es que lo quería tanto.

Escuchó que una de ellas mencionaba un nombre que conocía perfectamente, y no pudo evitar prestarle total atención a las palabras.

-...Así que-decía la rubia que se encontraba sobre Goku, acariciando a Gohan (lo cual enfurecía a Chi Chi aún más )-tú eres Goku, ¿cierto? Bulma nos ha hablado de ti. Pero su descripción no se acercaba para nada a la sexy realidad

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es obvio, cariño- le dijo la otra en su oído- pero Bulma nos había dicho que tú estabas soltero. Aunque, eso se puede arreglar.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió la rubia- y aunque Bulma nos había dicho que te tenía reservado sólo para ella, podríamos romper esa promesa de reserva.

Goku las miraba con desconcierto, además de que las únicas palabras que había entendido habían sido "Bulma" y "reserva", y ni siquiera relacionaba esas palabras entre sí.

Se quitó los auriculares para pedirles una mejor explicación, cuando alcanzó a escuchar un pedido de cuidado hacia Gohan en conjunto con unos pasos fuertes. Unas frías, suaves, y pequeñas manos acariciaron sus mejillas y le volvieron a colocar los auriculares con mayor volumen. Las mujeres se alejaron de Goku, al parecer hablando con alguien sobre algo que no podía escuchar.

**Ç**

Chi Chi les había pedido a las mujeres que le fueran a buscar algunas cosas a la tienda de al lado. Un aura maligno y energías oscuras comenzaron a asustar a los clientes de ese lugar, quienes miraban a la joven y huían despavoridos. Gohan la miraba desde el hombro de su padre con extrañeza, sin entender lo que aquejaba a su madre.

Luego de unos minutos, ya ni siquiera el vendedor se encontraba en el lugar, excusándose en ir a inspeccionar el almacén. Chi Chi apagó las luces, dejando sólo los equipos de música encendidos.Rápidamente llegaron la dos joviales mujeres cargando lo que ella les había pedido.

Con las manos extendidas, una exhibía un sable filoso y otro de madera fuerte, y la otra un hacha de la mejor calidad, para cortar los árboles más fuertes. Chi Chi tomó un sable del mango y comenzó a sacárselo a la rubia.

-Así que...¿Qué dijo esa tal Bulma acerca de Goku?

-Oh, ella dijo que estaba libre y que lo reclamaría en cuánto lo viese -Chi Chi apretó el mango con fuerza mientras la última punta de ese objeto filoso era retirado de las manos de la muchacha.-Pero, eso nos lo dijo hace ya varios a...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que rápidamente Chi Chi blandió el sable y se lo atravesó a la mujer en medio de estómago. La otra gemela gritó con fuerza y se hizo hacia atrás, dejando caer el hacha.

Retiró sin siquiera moverse el sable del cuerpo de la mujer. Estaba parada sin demostrar emociones, con el sable colgando en su mano derecha. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Así que...-con el sable, le quitó la cabeza a la rubia lastimada- Bulma dijo eso?

El cuerpo cayó de rodillas y luego se desplomó en el suelo. La cabeza cayó al lado del pie de la otra rubia, que comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Se agachó y tomó el hacha, y con rapidez comenzó a correr sacudiendo el arma e intentando lastimar a Chi Chi.

Pero, con sólo una pisada, ella levantó el sable de madera y golpeó la cara de la rubia, tirándola al suelo de un sólo golpe. Miró a su marido, y él estaba distraído escuchando música. "Perfecto..."

-¿Por...por qué? no te hemos hecho na...

Otro golpe con el sable de madera la calló por completo.

-No soporto a las putas...

La golpeó dos veces más, hasta hacerle escupir sangre brutalmente. La rubia no podía ver y sus piernas estaban congeladas.

Chi Chi la golpeó, haciéndola gritar, y metió el arma de madera por la boca de la mujer hasta que atravesó por completo el hueso del cuello, clavándose en el suelo. La sangre rodeaba las botas de Chi Chi, ella se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la mujer acostada en el suelo.

-Mhmm... se parecen demasiado. Tú y tu... hermana gemela- tomó la cabeza de la decapitada, le arrancó un mechón de cabello y la arrojó hacia atrás, manchando sus manos de rojo. Agarró el sable de metal y comenzó a quitarle partes de la piel del rostro, como los pómulos y parte de la nariz.

La rubia no podía gritar, y cada vez que lo intentaba la sangre se escurría de su cuerpo, mareándola cada vez más. Sólo mordía la espada de madera hasta comenzar a agujerearla.

-Ni tú ni Bulma se quedarán con mi Goku. Él no es de nadie, sólo a mí me pertenece, espero que aprendas esta vez.

Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse del cuerpo. Aunque estaba lastimada, la otra comenzó a despreocuparse, hasta tomó valor y se quitó el sable de madera de su boca. Intentó levantarse del suelo, y algunos órganos se precipitaron del hoyo que tenía en su estómago.

Pero fue derribada por última vez, cuando Chi Chi clavaba el hacha una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo bien formado de esa chica.

Aún cuando era una rubia la que estaba siendo asesinada, Chi Chi veía a la peliazul, con esos ojos azules que seguramente habían visto a Goku de formas que ella desconocía. No podía evitar ver esa cara de buena chica, y querer matarla más y más, por eso la intensidad del hacha era más fuerte hasta derramar sangre por todas las paredes.

Cuando dejó de moverse, Chi Chi pateó el cuerpo hacia un lado, sin poder evitar reírse a carcajadas. Entonces, Goku dejó de escuchar música y volteó al escuchar la jovial risa de su esposa.

Vio que estaba todo oscuro, pero lo más extraño era la posición de Chi Chi. Ella estaba parada firmemente, con las manos en su espalda. Él no veía nada, pero ella detrás de sí tenía el hacha que había acabado con varias vidas, goteando sangre una gota a la vez, sonando en todo el oscuro lugar.

-Sigue escuchando música, cariño. Yo iré a sacar algunas cosas afuera. Ahora vuelvo.

Goku volteó y volvió a colocarse los auriculares. Gohan miraba sin entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus pequeñas manos intentaban acercarse a su madre, y sus brillantes y diminutos ojos de bebé brillaban fuertemente.

Desesperadamente ella comenzó a buscar unas bolsas negras, corriendo por todo el sitio. La mirada atenta de su hijo de tan sólo un año y medio la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía miedo de que su esposo viese el desastre que había provocado, pero sobre todo no quería que se enterara, para que talvez en un futuro se lo contase a Gohan. No le daría una mala imagen a su pequeño.

Había cometido el mismo error dos veces. Se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y había expuesto su pecado al mundo. No se arrepentía de haber matado, pero lo haría si eso repercutía en la imagen que Gohan tendría en su futuro.

Tomó unas bolsas negras y metió los cuerpos dentro. Luego arrastró con todas sus fuerzas las bolsas hasta la puerta del local. Una aún se seguía moviendo, le dio una patada y escuchó el horrible grito de dolor.

Lavó sus manos y volvió a buscar a Goku. Al salir, pisaron los charcos de sangre que había dejado las distintas muertes. Era más sangre que la que alguna vez ella hubiera visto. Por suerte, era casi imposible verlo, y aunque Goku había notado cada pisada que marcaba el líquido, no había intentado saber qué era.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Miraba un punto fijo, como si el sonido del hacha cortando la pálida piel de esa rubia se estuviese dejando escuchar en sus oídos. Entrecerraba sus naos, como si tuviese ese elemento mortal entre sus dedos, y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si tarareara una canción, siguiendo el movimiento fino del cabello que tapaba su frente.

De pronto, la puerta cayó abajo, y ella del impacto se levantó e hizo ademán de mover un objeto en sus manos para clavarlo. Se dio cuenta de la extraña acción que estaba llevando a cabo y simplemente bajó sus manos. Echó un suspiro al ver a sus dos sayajines peleándose a muerte. Ella jaló a Gohan de la ropa y lo levantó del suelo. Y, con sólo mirar a Goku desde arriba, él se asustó y se levantó rápidamente, ordenando su ropa. Apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos buscando paciencia. Ambos estaban parados frente a ella, mirando al suelo y el techo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella con la paciencia quemada.

Entonces, un sin fin de palabras se dispararon de la boca de cada hombre, al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de entender lo que decía cada uno. Apretó su puño más fuertemente, intentando con eso reprimir las ganas de golpearles la cabezota sayajin a ambos.

*****Ç****

Él no dejaba de soltar palabras al unísono de su padre. Lo señalaba y luego levantaba los brazos, exasperado. Goku hacía lo mismo, lo señalaba y luego intentaba explicarse, sin resultado.

Gohan se estaba volviendo loco con toda esa situación. Ni siquiera prestaba atención si es que su madre lo estaba mirando o siquiera prestándole atención.

Solamente trataba de argumentar lo que su padre le había dicho y hecho. No era justo que no le estuviese dando las respuestas que él quería, aunque no le dijo eso a su querida y temida madre. Sin siquiera poder darse a entender, ya que su padre sólo gritaba incoherencias sobre su voz, se alejó fastidiado.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, donde su tarea se encontraba, firme y aburrida como siempre. Escuchó el duro golpe del puño de su madre contra la cabezota vacía de su padre y no pudo evitar reírse finamente. Se ocultó entre sus libros de biología avanzada y de química aplicada.

Tomó el lápiz y comenzó a leer, tomando los apuntes de lo que él consideraba importante. Aunque parecía concentrado, su mente estaba en otro lado.

La impotencia asolaba su mente profundamente. La incertidumbre era algo que odia profundamente, ya que el no saber lo volvía loco. Tenía malas experiencias con lo desconocido, y eso siempre le había costado algún golpe o herida grave en alguna batalla. Era por eso que, según su padre, era importante analizar los movimientos del contrincante antes de pelear serio, para así recordar todos sus movimientos y poder encontrar su punto débil, o así tener una buena y justa pelea.

En eso estaba el problema. Los movimientos de su "enemigo" eran impecables, sigilosos y oscuros, tanto que era casi imposible verlos. Parecía como si el autor de esos crímenes hubiese dejado todo a la deriva, pero a la vez había actuado con tanta seguridad que luego las consecuencias eran lo de menos. Era como estar persiguiendo a un fantasma, y esperaba que literalmente no fuera así. Aunque los fantasmas de este pasado escondido tan rigurosamente podrían ayudarlo, había dos posibles cosas que estaba llevando a cabo de forma errónea: o estaba confundiendo las pistas, o no estaba buscando bien.

Era entonces cuando no podía evitar recordar las extrañas palabras que le había dado su padre, con un sentido totalmente subliminal para él en esos momentos. "Debes de aprender a buscar...vas por el camino equivocado...no hurgues demasiado, podría ser PELIGROSO..."

Palabras obvias, pronunciadas por el hombre más extraño que en su vida él había conocido. Aún no creía ser hijo de su padre, aunque había ciertas características que los asimilaban. Bueno, era cierto que debía comenzar buscando por otro lado, todo desde prácticamente cero. Aunque algunas pistas podrían servirle. Pero, temía que el hecho de buscar demasiado terminara mortificándolo.

Pero, la ansiedad de querer encontrar más y más hasta resolver el caso más fuerte de toda su vida hasta el momento le hacía correr la adrenalina en sus venas, y le hacía querer saber mucho más hasta encontrar la respuesta definitiva. Aunque, si al encontrarla se arrepentía, sabría que habría valido la pena buscar bien y encontrar lo correcto. Muchos callejones lo llevaban a la nada, pero sólo uno podía liberar todo ese misterio.

No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su mano derecha. Al mirarla, vio que su mano temblaba y que los dedos jugaban con el lápiz de una forma extraña y aterradora, hasta partirlo al medio. Sintió un pequeño movimiento en su ojo izquierdo, y notó que era un tic nervioso, además de que no recordaba en qué momento había comenzado a mover sus piernas. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, y al partirse el lápiz reaccionó y lo mordió hasta que se lastimó.

Tapó con su mano su boca y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados con miedo. ¿Se estaría volviendo...loco?

La puerta se abrió de par en par, siendo arrancada una vez más de su posición original. Su querido abuelo entró dando ese gran saludo familiar y cálido que sólo le otorgaba a su familia. Abrazó a Goku hasta sacarle el aire, y luego se sentó al lado de Gohan, para observar cómo su nieto crecía intelectualmente, sintiéndose orgulloso de eso.

-Hey, pequeño- le puso una mano en la espalda- ¿todo bien?

Gohan sólo asintió

-Papá- dijo Chi Chi, mientras agarraba un par de elementos de cocina para comenzar con el almuerzo- no lo molestes, está estudiando.

-Pero déjame hablar con él, hace mucho que no lo veo. -dirigiéndose al joven- estás muy crecido, ¿te habías dado cuenta?- Gohan negó con su cabeza- Y cuéntame, ¿hay alguna chica por ahí?

Al niño por poco y se le quiebra el libro. Ox Satán se echó a reír con ganas, mientras que Chi Chi aclaraba que no había ninguna mujer que amenazara con llevarse el amor de Gohan. El tono que utilizó fue uno más de satisfacción que de enojo o tristeza, como si le gustara esa situación sentimental en su pequeño.

-Me recuerdas a mi juventud- la risa de la mujer se escuchó desde la cocina- yo era todo un conquistador, ¿sabes? Seguro que tu madre recordará a esa cariñosa mujer que estuvo conmigo hace muchos años. ¡A que era encantadora, Chi Chi!

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en la sala. Algo de madera se quebró al medio, era la vara que usaba el ama de casa para cocinar. Su vista se oscureció, y su sonrisa se apagó totalmente. Ese aura oscuro volvió a rodearla, y en el preciso momento del quiebre del cucharón, pudo distigir el grito agudo de una mujer, algo que sentía que ya había escuchado en ese mismo día. El ruido de cadenas resonó en sus oídos. Por alguna razón, sabía que nadie podía escuchar ese sonido que la irritaba.

Gohan lo miraba, confundido. ¿Su abuelo, novia? Le costaba creerlo.

Pero se concentró en otro asunto. Las gemelas que estaban en esa lista, realmente no le interesaban, aunque tal vez podrían traerle indicios, se había decidido en buscar por lo más seguro. Y eso, era la que ocupaba el último puesto de la lista negra, por así llamarla.

Bulma.

Si el tachado en cada fotografía significaba una muerte, eso quería decir que Bulma aún seguía en algo así como "la lista de espera". O tal vez se había salvado del ataque asesino. Ya había comprobado que su padre no entendía ni jota de lo que trataba el asunto, y eso se lo había demostrado con su típica idiotez. Ahora, quedaba la prueba que seguramente sería irrefutable ante cualquier otra que negara lo investigado.

Por su mente, las palabras pasaban confundidas._ "Bulma, abuelo, novia. Bulma, abuelo, novia. Bulma muere, abuelo enamorado, novia X. ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! estúpida mente confusa"_

Apretó sus manos contra las patas de la silla hasta que se quebraron. Tenía que trabajar sobre su ansiedad, y urgente.

* * *

**bueno, y aquí termina la entrega del cuarto capítulo. Varias cosas para resaltar:**

**-Primero: y como ya dije al principio, leo todos los comentarios y si pudiera les agradecería uno a uno, pero acá les digo gracias en general**

**-segundo: siento haberme tardado, pero es que bueno... el que es escritor sabeee! **

**No puedo evitar que me encante la imagen de Chi Chi con un hacha, lo siento pero es inevitable. Ojalá y pudiese hacer una imagen así, jeje.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer y seguir la historia. SUERTE a todos y gracias también a los que, por ahí, le echaron el ojo a una tal historia "BONNIE Y CLYDE", jeje**

**Ahora, intentaré no tardarme (promesas, promesas...)**


	5. Chapter 5

...

**PEEERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN por traerles este capítulo taaan tarde(dos meses u.u). Es que me trabé con la primer parte de la historia, y además lo había dejado abandonado de SEPTIEMBRE(oh dios) y luego no sabía como seguirlo. Pero logré posicionarme en esta historia y acá está el capítulo 5. ¿Me perdonan?**

**Ah, y el comentario de un guest (no del que se quejó hace poco. jejeje, todo bien, igual. Gracias por reactivarme) sino el que dijo algo como "tengo curiosidad... y me va a matar..." estas vivo? me preocupa que, de tanto tardar,****no lo estés.**

**DIOS QUE VERGUENZA! soy un desastre, ya sé, ya sé U.U**

**Disclaimer: dbz no es mio; creado por Akira Toriyama, corpyright Toei Animation. **

* * *

Año 751, trece años antes...

El sonido de unos pasos rebotaba contra las paredes del lugar. Rápidas pero imprecisas, las botas se hacían escuchar, delatando el movimiento de una pequeña niña de trece años. Sus cabellos largos y negros se movían con el compás de su cuerpo corriendo entre los pasillos. Sus ojos brillaban con un gran fulgor que parecían inapagable, y sus manos aplaudían por cada paso que daba, y la risa jovial agregaba al clima un tono más pintoresco, lo que le encantaba a su padre.

Aunque la lluvia resonaba y los truenos le daban un ambiente escalofriante al lugar, ella simplemente sonreía. Parecía como si nada pudiese tirarla abajo, era el sol que iluminaba el castillo reconstruído del monte Fry Pan. Los nuevos empleados oían con felicidad la risa de la princesa, lo que los animaba a seguir trabajando. Aunque el clima fuese uno de los peores, dentro del castillo todo parecía un cuento de hadas de nunca acabar.

Llamando a su padre a gritos, Chi Chi intentaba encontrarlo. Le encantaba jugar al "Marco Polo" en su hogar. Era realmente grande el lugar, y aún más difícil era poder encontrar a alguien. Si uno conocía los alrededores, podría encontrar la puerta de salida de ese gran castillo feudal rápidamente, pero para los empleados nuevos era sumamente complicado encontrar la habitación precisa en la cual el rey Ox Satán dormía.

Desde hacía un año, todo lo que le pasaba la hacía sonreír. Por supuesto que nadie se imaginaba la verdadera razón de esa cálida muestra de felicidad.

Pasaba noches sin dormir, días vagando en las profundidades de su mente, y horas distraída en sólo un tema, eso que la hacía tan feliz. Su atención se centraba en la promesa que le había hecho Goku hacía un año. Eso la había vuelto loca por mucho tiempo, sin dejar de imaginarse cómo sería su boda algún día.

Se había dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que su prometido de cola de mono apareciera. Su padre se había comprometido a arreglar todo, y ya tenían hasta el lugar donde sería la boda, sólo faltaba el novio. Pero para eso faltaba mucho, aunque a Chi Chi lo que más le gustaba era soñar con ese día, faltara el tiempo que faltara.

-Chi Chi- la llamaba el padre desde algún lugar del inmenso castillo- aquí hay alguien que quiere verte

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, y aunque sus pasos eran más torpes, corría a una velocidad increíble, siguiendo la voz gruesa. Su emoción le ganaba, imaginado a la única persona que querría verla en ese momento.

Abriendo todas las pesadas puertas del lugar, de un sólo golpe abrió por completo la que llevaba a la sala principal, en donde se encontraba su padre.

-¡Goku! ¡mi querido Goku!- gritaba con fuerza, mirando hacia todos lados y buscándolo.

Reaccionó, y se dio cuenta de que el chico con cola de mono no estaba. En cambio, parados en medio del salón estaban su padre junto a una chica de cabello negro.

Era una mujer bonita, flaca, alta y de ojos brillantes. Sonreía mientras abrazaba a Ox Satán cariñosamente.

La cara de Chi Chi pasó a ser de confusión. La señaló y le preguntó a su padre quién era esa chica. Con solo tres palabras, ella quedó helada, luego simulando una sonrisa.

-Es mi novia-dijo él con gracia y vergüenza. La mujer comenzó a reirse, tapando su boca con sus manos.

Chi Chi no podía creerlo, pero no le molestaba. Siempre pensaba que, mientras su padre fuese feliz, ella también lo sería, y eso lo cumpliría al pie de la letra. Además, esa mujer no parecía ser mala, tenía un semblante bondadoso, esperaba que eso fuera bueno para su padre y su familia. Si era bueno, también era aceptable.

Se acercó tímidamente y extendió su mano para saludarla. La mujer la tomó y la estrechó con calidez, mostrándole una linda sonrisa en respuesta. Chi Chi sentía el calor en su interior, sin saber qué era, pero se sentía bien. Seguro que ya la apreciaba, aunque temía que su padre dejara de prestarle atención sólo por ella, pero no creía eso tan fuertemente.

Ox Satán se retiró por unos asuntos importantes al recibir el llamado de uno de los criados. Entonces, las dos chicas quedaron solas. La mujer no dejaba de sonreírle, mientras que Chi Chi se sentía incómoda por el hecho de estar junto a esa mujer, que le generaba un sentimiento no muy agradable en su estómago.

-Así que... dime, ¿quién es ese tal "Goku"?

Chi Chi la miró, y sus ojos brillaron. Siempre que alguien mencionaba el nombre del joven de cola de mono, ella sonreía.

-Él es mi prometido- dijo la niña, sin poder evitar reírse- hace un año llegó aquí y prometió que vendría por mí para casarse.

-¿En serio dijo eso?- el semblante de la mujer adulta cambió radicalmente- se nota que eres una niña sumamente crédula. Idiota, podría decir.

Los ojos de Chi Chi se abrieron grandes, sin creer lo que esa mujer que parecía buena decía. De pronto, el temor se adueño de su pequeño cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil.

-Pe-pero... él me prometió...

-Los hombres jamás cumplen con lo que prometen. Es hora de que empieces a aprender esta lección. Escúchame niñita- se acercó hasta estar cara a cara- ese niño jamás vendrá. Seguro que te lo dijo por lástima, ya que tú das lástima. Ese chico no siente nada por ti, es más, seguro que ni se acordará de ti cuando lo vuelvas a ver.

La sonrisa malvada en la cara de la mujer adulta atemorizó a la niña. Reingresó su padre a los gritos como era de costumbre, y la mujer acomodó su ropa y colocó en su rostro la mejor sonrisa posible. Chi Chi estaba asustada, pero sobre todo triste. Su mente no dejaba de darle la razón a esa mujer, aunque ella no sentía eso y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensarlo, pero ahora la simple idea de no ver a su prometido la atemorizaba por completo.

Apenas su padre volteó, Chi Chi salió corriendo del lugar. No pudo evitar, al llegar a su habitación, comenzar a llorar sin dejar de darle la razón a esa extraña mujer que decía ser la novia de su padre.

Los días pasaban, y la cosa iba empeorando más y más. Chi Chi había pasado de sentir miedo hacia esa chica, a tener fobia de acercársele. Un sentimiento interior afloraba desde que había visto a esa mujer por primera vez, y eso la estaba haciendo cambiar de actitud cada vez que ella estaba con su padre.

Varios meses esa mujer estuvo ocupando la casa, y siempre que Chi Chi intentaba decirle a su padre lo que ella estaba provocándole, él sólo decía "es normal, pequeña. Todos los hijos sienten eso cuando uno de sus padres encuentra a otra mujer que no sea su verdadera madre". Se lo había dicho miles de veces en ese mismo mes, y eso a Chi Chi le colmaba la paciencia.

Ahora sólo podía estar en su habitación, era su sitio sagrado, y no permitía que nadie entrara a ese lugar. A donde ella fuese, la señorita que andaba con su padre la atosigaba hasta dejarla aterrorizada. Esa mujer no le decía cosas malas, y mucho menos las hacía. Sólo le instalaba una y otra vez la misma idea, esa que la volvía loca. Siempre le decía que su Goku jamás volvería, que jamás le pediría la mano en matrimonio, y que jamás la amaría. Esas ideas le revolvían el estómago fuertemente, hasta dejarla con temor al futuro.

A la vez, le preocupaba su padre. Esa mujer se estaba llevando toda la atención de Ox Satán, sin dejarla a Chi Chi disfrutar de momentos con él. Temía que esa mujer hubiese instaurado la idea en su padre de ser ella la que más importaba, dejando a Chi Chi a un lado del camino.

.

Estando en su habitación nada le atemorizaba. Sabía que ni su padre podría entrar ahí sin antes una autorización de ella. Era un lugar grande, espacioso, con una trampilla bajo una alfombra. Ese lugar jamás lo usaba, era pequeño y le aterraba. Todo estaba decorado de una manera sumamente femenina, a excepción de la puerta, tenía un exagerado tamaño y se bloqueaba con una madera larga y grande.

Estaba sentada en su cama, como solía hacerlo, pensando en la actitud que había tomado esa mujer en los últimos días, o mejor dicho desde que había llegado meses atrás. Algo le decía que mencionar a Goku no le estaba agradando mucho. No se atrevía a preguntarle, parecía que cada vez que Chi Chi estaba cerca, esa mujer se enfurecía, sin dejarle oportunidad para hablar.

Desde que la novia de su padre le insistía en la idea de que su Goku jamás llegaría, ella solía quedarse horas en su habitación. Sólo meditaba y pensaba, pero eran tantas horas que contadas veces su padre se había preocupado hasta casi llegar a entrar al cuarto sólo para saber si Chi Chi se encontraba bien de salud. Aunque, por las actitudes que tenía la novia de su padre con respecto al amor de Chi Chi hacia Goku, ella sabía que no era precisamente su persona la que tenía problemas de salud.

Se escuchó que esa mujer de cabellos negros golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez, llamando a Chi Chi con una voz terrorífica y tétrica. "vamos a jugar" le decía la mujer desde afuera. Chi Chi se escondió bajo las sábanas esperando a que esa mujer se fuese, quedándose dormida en pocos minutos.

Al despertar, sintió que algo le faltaba. Al sacar su cara de entre las sábanas se dio cuenta de que todo ahí había sido revisado.

Asustada, salió corriendo de su habitación hasta encontrar a su padre y comunicarle lo ocurrido, y él preocupado envió a personas para que se ocuparan de hallar al culpable de eso. Aunque Chi Chi creía estar segura de quién había sido. Luego de revisar su cuarto, se percató de la falta de una foto especial que ella tenía con su prometido del día de su amada cita. Parecía algo imposible, ya que esa misma estaba guardada en un cajón con cerrojo bajo su cama. Pero todo tuvo explicación al ver ese mismo y elegante cajon de madera arrancado furiosamente.

Dejó pasar ese incidente, aunque no dejó de buscar intensamente ese preciado tesoro, volviendo loca a la gente y empleados sólo por esa foto. Esta vez se aseguró de guardar bien sus pertenencias más importantes para asegurarlas ante cualquier hurto. Aunque esos mínimos esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Luego de una semana, el amanecer en la casa estuvo marcada por un grito agudo. Otra vez, habían saqueado su cuarto. Pero, eso no era lo que la había hecho asustar tanto. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, y luego de analizarla más de cerca (levantándola con un palo de la rama de un árbol cerca de su ventana) encontró manchas de sangre. Esto la asustó sobremanera, pero intentó no alterarse. Si se alteraba, complicaría el asunto. Además, le daría al que estuviese provocando todo eso la satisfacción de verla en un mal estado. Simplemente llamó a la limpieza para que se encargara del asunto.

Tenía miedo, se sentía invadida, amenazada, como si una marca de muerte estuviera escrita en su persona. Pero no tenía miedo de morir, ya que por alguna razón sabía que ese no era precisamente el objetivo del culpable.

Todo se agravó cuando, una semana más tarde, la habitación amaneció de peor estado que la última vez. Pero ningún grito se escuchó, sólo el silencio que tensó el clima por completo. Esa mañana, ella simplemente se levantó, y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, comenzó el problema. Su cuerpo estático y sus ojos compenetrados en una sola cosa, esa que la dejó pálida y le erizó los cabellos del cuerpo.

La pared tenía escrituras hechas en rojo, y por el olor penetrante que ésta largaba podía saberse que era sangre. Movió su rodilla, sin llegar a mover su pie, el terror la estaba paralizando. "ÉL NO VENDRÁ" decía la pared tan inescrupulosamente escrita. Eso ya era demasiado, pero a Chi Chi le quitó todas las esperanzas.

Al caer de rodillas al suelo, se sujetó con las manos apoyándolas en la madera del piso. Apenas lo hizo, un gran salpicón de sangre manchó su cara. Temblando miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con todo el suelo de la habitación ahogado en charcos y charcos de sangre, roja y pura. Entonces gritó.

Ese horroroso suceso fue conocido en toda la aldea del reino y sus alrededores. Más tarde se descubrió que esa sangre pertenecía a unos niños que habían estado perdidos por semanas. Las leyendas comenzaron a desatarse, marcando a los reyes de herejes o de traicioneros. Pero todo eso no estaba más que lejos de la realidad.

Chi Chi sabía quién era. La única que la miraba a matar cada vez que se encontraba junto a ella. La única que, desde un principio, le había estado tirando sus esperanzas al suelo. La única que le hizo creer que la sangre de esa mañana era la de su Goku. Esa había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso.

Ese sentimiento que estaba aflorando en Chi Chi desde que esa mujer había dado su primera pisada en el castillo por fin se desató, recorriéndole las venas, infiltrándose en su sangre, cambiando su mentalidad a una que jamás habría pensado que tenía. Sus brillantes ojos negros perdieron el brillo, dilatándose sus pupilas. El cabello que cubría su frente ahora cubría aterradoramente su cara, y un extraño aura negro la rodeaba por completo.

Una semana después, ella estaba lista. No se enfrentaría a nadie, sólo quería averiguar quién había hecho eso pero, lo más importante, el por qué. Temía no poder controlar ese sentimiento que tenía dentro de sí en el momento de desenmascarar a la mente sicótica que le estaba haciendo todas esas cosas.

Aunque ésta no era una actitud digna de ella, por alguna razón se sentía a gusto, Había descubierto que sus emociones más fuertes y puras se generaban cuando alguien mencionaba a su querido Goku. El amor se aferraba cuando decían algo bueno sobre él, la preocupación o el ánimo cuando le narraban acerca de un niño con cabellos despeinados luchando en diferentes torneos en todo el mundo, la ira cuando alguien decía algo malo sobre él. Pero éste sentimiento, si era generado por su Goku, era diferente al de los demás fuertes sentimientos que la llevaban a cometer locuras y acciones repentinas.

Esa sensación fue la que la guió esa noche. Su cuarto apagado, sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación. Ella estaba sentada en su cama, mirando no precisamente al suelo, sino a la trampilla abierta en medio de la habitacion, tapada con la típica alfombra rosada. Una parte de ella esperaba no tener que usar esa trampilla, la otra parte esperaba la acción. Intentaba mantenerse pasiva, ya que algo le decía que no reaccionaría muy bien si es que alguna acción inesperada se debía llevar a cabo..

Escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la gran puerta de madera, y se tapó con sus sábanas, simulando dormir. Pero sus ojos negros estaban abiertos, expectantes, vigilantes, afilados. No se movían, ni siquiera pestañeaban. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus finos labios, mostrando algunas puntas de dientes. Las sábanas no se movían, parecía no respirar. Escuchaba atentamente los pasos y movimientos bruscos que hacía esa persona dentro de la habitación. Se empezaron a escuchar cosas rotas, revuelo de objetos. Pero Chi Chi seguía bajo las sábanas, como un león esperando a que su presa cayera en su trampa.

Los ruidos cesaron, pero los pasos parecían aproximarse a la cama. Un susurro bajo y casi inentendible seguía a la persona que se acercaba.

-A ver, pequeña, es hora de aprender una lección que me costó aprender veinte años- era lo que el susurro significaba, y que Chi Chi había entendido perfectamente.

-Si te costó tanto,¿realmente pretendes que la aprenda?- le respondió la niña con una voz... diferente. Era grave, tétrica, pero a la vez demostraba cierta diversión sádica por el asunto. Un grito de mujer se escuchó seguido a una caída de lo que parecía un bate de madera por el ruido que provocó al caer.-¿qué haces aquí? ¿acaso mi padre te dejó entrar?

-ehhh, niña, sigue durmiendo. Sólo me olvidé algo aqu-

- ¡NO MIENTAS PORQUE SÉ CUANDO MIENTES!- le gritó Chi Chi sin detener su furia interior, dejándose llevar poco a poco por ese sentimiento que se había apoderado de su ser.-¿qué quieres en este lugar?

-Lindura, yo estoy en el castillo porque amo a tu padre y-

-¡No me llames lindura! -sus ojos se encendieron en fuego puro- quise decir... ¿qué haces en esta habitación?- se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-bueno...pequeña... yo... venía a hablar contigo.

-¡Ja! con un bate de baseball. ¿qué clase de charla querías tener?

La mujer estaba sorprendida. Estaban en la oscuridad, esa niña ni siquiera se había dignado a voltear, pero aún así sabía quién era y qué había llevado en sus manos. Eso la descolocó por completo, pero aún así reafirmó su voz y se paró erguida, demostrando superioridad, aunque la niña ni siquiera la miraba

-escúchame niñita, soy tu mayor por lo tanto debes tratarme con respeto. -simplemente pestañeo y Chi Chi ya había volteado, estando sentada en la cama, mirándola sin siquiera permitirse que su flequillo la dejara ver. La niña soltó una risa rápida, pero sádica, burlándose de la mujer parada cerca suyo.

-mmm...veamos qué tienes para decirme.-le dijo Chi Chi, cruzándose de piernas, sin sacar la sonrisa casi psicópata de su cara.

-Pequeña...-se sienta al lado de ella y coloca una mano en su hombro-sólo quiero hacerte entender que ese chico no vendrá. Es que... cuando yo tenía tu edad, un niño muy guapo me prometió lo mismo. Me dijo que debía esperarlo, sin siquiera tener a otra persona que ocupase el lugar especial que él ocupaba en mi corazón...-hizo una pausa larga, como si se estuviera lamentando-... lo esperé... veinte años...jamás volvió, ni volví a verlo. Perdí tantas cosas en ese entonces... por eso, querida Chi Chi, ya no encontraba formas de hacerte cambiar de parecer con respecto a ese chico. Tuve que llegar a los extremos. Yo sé que tú sólo escuchas lo que tu padre te ordena, pero ahora escúchame a mí.

Chi Chi se paró de pronto. Ahora la duda en su mente se había sembrado. ¿y si él no venía? o si venía, ¿pero sólo por compromiso, y no la amaba del todo? tapó sus ojos con sus manos y se arrodilló, reprimiendo las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos al pensar esa dolorosa posibilidad. Ella lo amaba, pero si él no sentía lo mismo, ella no sabría que hacer. La mujer adulta se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en el hombro de ella.

-pero-le decía la mujer- hay formas de aliviar ese dolor. Una de las que yo utilizo es vengarme.

-¿vengarte?

-sí, con otros niños...

-¡¿otros niños?!

-Sí, verás que es divertido. Si quieres, vamos y buscamos a ese niño, y le haremos que te deje de hacer sufrir,¿qué te parece?

-¿por qué él?

-Se parecía al niño que una vez me prometió volver...-de pronto, su voz se colocó seria-y jamás volvió.

Ahora ella creía que todo era una locura, y que estaba rodeada de locos. Veía a través de los dedos abiertos que tapaban su cara, buscándole algún sentido a todo eso. La mujer no dejaba de frotar su mano contra el hombro de la niña, tratando de calmarla, sin saber que eso la desesperaba más. Entonces, se quedó quieta. Su respiración, sus movimientos. La mujer sonrió de lado, con satisfacción. Luego gritó.

Un crujido sonoro se oyó en toda la habitación, mientras la mujer no paraba de gritar viendo su muñeca agarrada fuertemente por la pequeña mano de Chi Chi. La muñeca estaba girada completamente, volteando la mano de su lugar original, colocando la palma en la parte superior. Chi Chi sólo sonrió e hizo mayor presión en la muñeca, hasta escuchar cómo los huesos se separaban. Movió la mano bruscamente hacia arriba, provocando que los huesos del brazo atravesaran la piel hasta dejarse ver en el exterior. Luego la tiró hacia el frente suyo jalando de esa muñeca rota hasta dejarla en el suelo. Se paró frente de ella, sin evitar reírse por los gritos de dolor de la muchacha. La pateó varias veces en la zona afectada, hasta que esa mujer se paró lista para contraatacar.

Pero Chi Chi no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Al estar en la oscuridad, y con sus ojos llorosos, a la mujer se le dificultó el poder ver. La niña tomó el bate de baseball y, de un golpe, le partió la pierna derecha, rompiéndole por completo la tibia. El sonido de golpe tan brutalmente dado asustó a los pájaros que descansaban esa noche en el árbol de la ventana. Chi Chi cubrió su rostro en sangre, mientras los gritos de la mujer la dejaban completamente sorda, inmersa en el sadismo que su propia mente le había impuesto.

La mujer, al caer al suelo, terminó partiéndose lo que quedaba de la unión de sus huesos y se arrancó la parte inferior de esa extremidad completamente. La sangre fluía y la carne de la pierna escapaba, deslizándose por los charcos rojos que ahogaron los suelos del lugar.

-¡agh niña maleducada -gritaba la mujer- te mataré, al igual que lo hice con esos niños y lo haré con tu Goku!

-¡A MI GOKU NO!- pronunció Chi Chi y, de una patada rápida, sagaz, y silenciosa, la mandó a volar. Pero el ruido de la caída no se escuchó sino hasta varios segundos más tarde. Chi Chi reaccionó, abriendo sus ojos ahora brillantes de la sorpresa. Sólo tuvo que caminar unos pocos metros para darse cuenta que la mujer había caído dentro de la trampera. Los gritos e insultos asustaban a la pequeña Chi Chi, por lo cual sólo miró hacia abajo, sintiendo la mirada asesina de la mujer, y cerró la compuerta de la trampilla.

Caminó hasta su cama, ignorando completamente los gritos desgarradores, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los gritos de la mujer dentro de la trampilla la adormecieron hasta quedar entregada en los brazos de Morfeo.

_CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS..._

La puerta de la habitación de Chi Chi se abrió por última vez. Los tacones blancos hacían resonar la madera del suelo, mientras que la rapidez movía los objetos ligeros. Unas manos recubiertas con guantes largos corriendo la alfombra sucia y empolvada que solía ser rosada hacia un lado. Costosamente logró destrabar la traba de la trampilla, y levantó la compuerta de la misma. El terrible y hediondo olor a muerto que se había liberado era insoportable, pero ella lo inhaló como si fuera perfume del bosque. Dentro de la trampilla, se podía ver un conjunto de huesos, y los brazos quebrados sostenidos por cadenas. Los tobillos separados del hueso también estaban rodeados por cadenas. Las paredes y el suelo estaban manchados de un rojo oscuro, al igual que ciertas partes de un ropaje que estaba a un lado, ordenado y apilado ordenadamente.

Ella asomó su cabeza y saludó con su mano izquierda. Se quitó el guante y exhibió el brillante anillo de oro que tenía su dedo anular.

-¿Lo ves? él sí volvió para casarse conmigo. Te lo dije- le sonrió y volvió a cerrar la compuerta. Desde afuera se escuchaba las quejas del marido, ya aburrido de esperar, que no dejaba de llamarla para largarse de ese lugar.- Nadie se lo llevará...

*************Ç**********

-Mamá... mamáááá...¡mamá!-le gritaba Gohan a su madre mientras le jalaba de su vestido. Ella estaba mirando hacia un punto ciego, estrujando un trapo hasta romperlo al medio. Gohan no paraba de llamarla una y otra vez al notar que la comida se quemaba, sin saber como actuar ante eso. Pero ella no respondía, estaba ensimismada dentro de su propio mundo. Le jaló el vestido hasta romperle una punta de éste. Gohan, asustado por la reacción que tendría su mamá se alejó. Pero notó que ella no reaccionaba, seguía mirando la nada, estrujando esa pieza de tela hasta hacerla polvo.

El olor a quemado pareció invadirle los sentidos a Chi Chi, y reaccionó justo antes de que el fuego quemara la cocina. De un grito asustado actuó rápidamente y sacó todo de la hornalla.

Gohan calmó su temor y volvió a la mesa. Su abuelo seguía contándole cosas de lo que él hacía cuando tenía la edad de Gohan. Pero él simplemente no lo escuchaba, estaba maquinando su plan. Mientras le colocaba cinta adhesiva a las patas de la silla que había roto, debía pensar un plan para lograr que Bulma, si es que había ocurrido algo, lo contara. Aunque estaba más que harto de planes y planes que no sirvieran en lo más mínimo, debía intentarlo. Su instinto investigador le decía que ella sabía quién era la que había ocasionado todas esas muertes. Además, las que seguro lo sabían, estaban muertas.

Arregló su lápiz con más cinta, sacó su libreta, y comenzó a diagramar.

Unió fechas, personas, lugares. Todo lo que podría estar relacionado con Bulma o, por lo menos, con el cuaderno. Pero nada le daba resultado, si bien muchos objetos se unificaban, todo terminaba en un callejón sin salida, en la nada misma. Quería intentar llamar a Bulma, pero no podía. Por una simple razón: no quedaría como coherente llamarla para preguntarle si un asesino había intentado matarla entre las fechas de desde hace ocho años y la fecha actual. Parecería un demente.

Trotaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, nervioso. Pateaba el aire rápidamente, con muchas ganas de entrenar. Debía sacar todo eso acumulado por la investigación, toda esa adrenalina que sentía debía de ser liberada. Faltaban sólo meses para la aparición de los androides, y aunque casi eran un año, tenía que entrenar si quería salvar a la humanidad. Pero esa excusa jamás había funcionado con su madre, y no se atrevía a ir a entrenar con su padre después de esa actitud matadora que había tenido sólo una hora antes.

Tantos pensamientos agobiaron su mente, sumada a la voz gruesa de su abuelo diciéndole cosas que él no se molestaba en escuchar. Decidió salir afuera de su casa, para estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Al cruzar el marco de la puerta de su casa sintió el aire fresco, rebosando de energía, como nunca. Se dejó caer en el pasto y comenzó a rodar, riendo y disfrutando. Quedó boca arriba, mirando el cielo con algunas nubes blancas de por medio. Una hormiga subió por su cara hasta llegar a su nariz. Gohan la quitó y la dejó sobre su dedo.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, despeinando su cabellera negra. Comenzó a picar la hormiga con su dedo suavemente. Aunque intentaba e intentaba, no lograba encontrar alguna respuesta concisa a su pregunta, algo que cualquiera se preguntaría si tuviera un caso de esta índole en frente suyo. ¿Quién era el asesino? Se sentía como el participante del juego "Clue" de la vida real. Encontrar al asesino, cómo lo había hecho y dónde. Lugares, sobraban. Formas, coincidían. Todas habían sido violentas... y ahora que lo notaba, todas relacionaban lugares comunes frecuentados por él y sus allegados. Las mujeres no estaban relacionadas entre sí, lo que desconcertaba un poco más las cosas. Pero el hecho que la matanza haya sido tan violenta, pero a la vez que sospechosamente nadie supiera nada sobre el asunto lo desesperaba.

No sólo le desesperaba eso. Sino que, al ver las caras de sus amigos, al tratar el tema, parecían cambiar bruscamente. La cara, semblante, actitud, demostraba que todos ocultaban algo. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía sacarlo. Algo se le escapaba, y ese era el detalle que seguro revelaría Bulma. Después de todo, ella era una "boca suelta" como solía describirla su madre.

Al salir de sus pensamientos, concentró su mirada en la hormiga. No recordaba cuándo la había partido al medio, a la mitad, y aplastarla en un mismo movimiento, dejando muy bien notadas las acciones. Sacudió su mano sin importancia y se levantó del suelo.

El viento que soplaba en el aire lo inspiró. Escuchó que su madre hablaba por teléfono con Bulma para encontrarse ese mismo día, en sólo una horas. Gohan entonces, decidido, entró a la casa y preparó su anotador y un lapiz bien afilado. Estaba decidido a sacarle la cubierta a ese misterio ya empolvado por el tiempo pasado. Pero todo lo pasado siempre vuelve a ser presente, tal y como esos hechos volvían a salir a flote de una semana a otra. Había pasado más de un mes investigando ese desafío autoimpuesto, ya era hora de descubrir la verdad. Había jugado muy bien al "Clue", sólo le faltaba el asesino, aunque algo el decía que no sería tan difícil de atinarle a la respuesta.

Se sentó en la mesa y anotó su última posible teoría antes de ir a lo de Bulma para saber lo que tal vez sería la verdad máxima. Ahora, en la lista actualizada de posibles asesinos, la serie de personas se acortaba. Había pensado que más reducido no podía ser. Se había equivocado. Su lista incluía como principal a Bulma. Había sacado a su padre. ¿por qué? simplemente había visto la ignorancia de su padre hacia el tema, por lo cual sobreentendía que él no sabía nada. Quizás se equivocaba, quizás tenía razón. Pero no le sería fácil saberlo, si todos sus amigos y familiares le ocultaban lo mismo, aún cuando Gohan sabía que esas personas habían estado presentes, directa o indirectamente, en los casos de asesinatos. Roshi, Krilin, Yamcha, Goku, parecía como si todos tuvieran algo interesante que ocultar, y parecía que temían en contarlo.

Escuchó que su madre arrancaba el auto, su padre se iba a entrenar, y su abuelo seguía su rumbo hacia su castillo. Gohan guardó en un bolsillo la libreta y el lápiz afilado. Entró a la cocina para tomar algo para comer, ya que estaba muriéndose de hambre, y la comida quemada que su padre se había tragado sin siquiera importarle el horroroso sabor lo había dejado con mucha hambre. Agarró una manzana y buscó cuchillos para cortarla. Se sorprendió al encontrar que no había ni uno en los cajones. En las alacenas, lavaplatos, mesadas. En ningún lado había cuchillos. Y, aunque sólo hacían diez minutos que había ido a la cocina, estaba seguro que había visto algunos. No le importó y tragó la fruta rápidamente, tomó fuerzas, y salió disparado por la ventana a toda velocidad, haciendo volar las cosas ligeras de la cocina. Aunque su madre estaba dos horas de la Corporación Capsula, tenía que llegar antes si quería tener con Bulma una charla seria.

Además, si su madre se enteraba que estaba fuera de su casa sin autorización, él estaría hecho papilla.

Surcando los cielos azules vio a su padre volando hacia el otro lado. Por un momento distinguió que Goku lo miraba con cierto sentimiento indescriptible. Una seña le hizo, a lo lejos, y desapareció entre los grandes árboles y las prominentes nubes blancas. Eso fue suficiente como para mantener la boca cerrada.

Al cabo de cinco minutos arribó a la corporación.

Al tocar el timbre, no pudo evitar aturdirse por el ruido sonoro. Jamás le había pasado, pero el estar pendiente dentro de sus pensamientos lo había desconectado de la realidad, y el estruendo del timbre lo había arrastrado a la realidad.

Al abrirse la puerta, la vida pareció iluminarse cuando la madre de Bulma, la Sra. Briefs, apareció con una bandeja de muffins que Gohan devoraría. Ella lo abrazó tirando la bandeja al aire, y luego atajándola al caer nuevamente. Lo dejó entrar a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, muy feliz de que Gohan hubiera ido a esa casa. Todo parecía alegrarle a esa mujer, realmente todo.

Bulma estaba trabajando en un proyecto especial en su laboratorio. Gohan fue guiado a ese mismo lugar rápidamente. Mientras, la Sra. Briefs le contaba cosas sobre la actualidad dentro de la corporación, las nuevas actitudes de Vegeta, pareciendo tener un romance con Bulma

-Pero shh- dijo la mujer- no se lo digas a nadie

Gohan asintió al llegar a la puerta del laboratorio. Al entrar, se sorprendió por el desorden que había dentro de esa habitación. Aunque no esperaba menos de Bulma. Sus experiencias en el viaje a Namek le había ayudado a conocerla un poco más profundamente.

Bulma al verlo le dio un gran saludo, feliz de verlo luego de tanto tiempo. Comenzó a alabarlo por lo grande que estaba desde la última vez que se habían visto, mas de dos años antes. Pero Gohan, aunque avergonzado por las alabanzas de ella, tenía todos sus pensamientos concentrados en lograr su meta. Con sólo pensar en eso su vista se afilaba y sus sentidos se colocaban a mil. Tomó asiento al lado de Bulma, mirándola seriamente. La peliazul se sorprendió al ver esa seriedad en sus ojos, pero la determinación del joven le hizo entender que era un tema serio. Corrió todos los papeles del escritorio justo cuando su madre les traía algo de te con muffins de todos colores.

Gohan sacó la libreta y el lápiz. Leyó algunas cosas de los relatos de Krilin y Yamcha, más lo buscado por internet, para tenerlo en cuenta durante el siguiente relato, tal vez el más importante. Si tenía suerte, ella habría sido una víctima del sádico asesino. Si no la tenía, no sabría por dónde seguir. Quedaría envuelto en la nada, y debería dejar todo ese camino recorrido. Recorrido para nada. Ese pensamiento lo tensó, provocándole un arco reflejo de acción al sentir la mano de Bulma sacudiéndolo para que volviese a la realidad.

De un manotazo fuerte, le corrió la mano. Bulma no dijo nada, sólo se sobó la muñeca.

Gohan tomó un sorvo de té, dándole mas seriedad al asunto.

-Bulma -comenzó a hablar. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía como seguir. Empezó a sudar frío, con los nervios mezclada con la emoción de poder saber la verdad, hasta dejar lo primero que pasaba por su mente salir de su boca -¿por si acaso has-has sido víc-víctima de... un ataque violento?

Gohan se golpeó mentalmente. Había dejado toda la evidencia servida en bandeja, en vez de ser cauteloso con sus palabras. Sentía que lo había arruinado. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a pedir perdón por haber pronunciado una pregunta tan explícita. Pero no tuvo respuesta. Levantó la mirada y quedó observando a Bulma.

Bulma lo miraba a los ojos con desesperación. Sus ojos azules se humedecieron, mientras comenzó a apretar su muñeca fuertemente. Bulma no lo estaba viendo, sino que sus ojos proyectaban lo pasado años atrás. La sangre roja cruzaba su ojo derecho, y su cuerpo comenzó a doler hasta el extremo. Cerró los ojos para no ver, sin parar de negar una y otra vez lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Heridas, sangre, dolor, sí...mucho dolor. Angustia y temor por la vida misma. _Quiero vivir...¡quiero vivir!_. La piel de su antebrazo no estaba, mostrando la carne viva y titilante, cruzada por venas y arterias.

De pronto, comenzó a gritar. Gohan se asustó y reflectivamente retrocedió, luego reaccionado y ayudándola a despertar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no paraba de gritar suplicando por su vida.

- ¡ahhh no! ¡no por favor no me mates, te lo suplico! ¡no he hecho nada y no lo haré, déjame vivir!- Gohan la sacudía, pero parecía no salir de su trance. Con todo el dolor del mundo le propinó una cachetada. Ella gritó lo que a Gohan le hizo tener todo el interés -¡GOKU!

-¿Qué...fue lo que dijiste? Dijiste el nombre de mi padre, ¿por qué? -Bulma pidió perdón en voz baja, mientras limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían caído por su cara corriéndole el maquillaje.

-Fueron días oscuros los que le siguieron a esa visita- dijo ella con misterio. -Lo que dolió luego no fue la herida, fue la reconstrucción -miraba su brazo con nostalgia. -Lo más doloroso en toda mi vida. No puedo contártelo. Prometí que sería un..

-Secreto-terminó la oración Gohan- es lo que todos me ocultan. Pero yo sé algo del tema. Sé que mujeres han caído por una misma persona. Sé quiénes son, pero no sé quién es el asesino.

-Entonces no sabes nada. -Gohan la miró extrañado. _"¿qué es tan importante que nadie quiere decírmelo?"_ pensaba el joven.-Gohan, este es un tema que nadie debe tratar, y mucho menos tú.

-¡¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme la verdad?! ¡No soy un niño de mami que no puede enfrentar una realidad, por más cruel que ésta sea!- Gohan gritó, levantándose de la silla. Bulma se hizo para atrás, viéndolo en su ataque de nervios, algo raro en él. Gohan se calmó y sentó. Se había prometido arrelgar ese tema de nerviosismo que había surgido desde que había comenzado a investigar este tema, pero eso era para después. -Bulma, por favor, te ruego que me lo digas. Así acabaré con todo este embrollo. Aunque el asesino esté en la cárcel o muerto, no me interesa. Sólo quiero saber quién es y descubrir el por qué. Aunque sea duro, cuéntame tu experiencia, por favor

-Mmm... podré decirte quién es, pero algo que jamás hemos entendido es el por qué -los ojos de Gohan se iluminaron, colocó el lápiz sobre la libreta con emoción. No veía la hora de decirle a su madre el buen investigador que había sido, al poder descubrir una verdad. -Bueno, comenzaré por la parte que tú quieres saber. Luego mi experiencia. Gohan... el asesino es...- Gohan se acercó a Bulma con emoción, viendo todo lo contrario en los ojos azules de ella. Parecía preocupada. Ella bajó la cabeza para pensarlo mejor.

-¡Vamos Bulma! ¡Dímelo! no es nada tan grave- no pudo disimular una inmensa sonrisa. Pero Bulma sólo miró para otro lado. Gohan se desesperó y la tomó de la cara con sus dos manos, obligándola a mirarlo.-¡Sólo dilo!. le gritaba él, insistente. Bulma, con su poca paciencia, se hartó de la actitud insistente de ese chico ante un tema tan delicado.

-¡El asesino es tu madre, Gohan! ¡Es ella! ¡Es Chi Chi! ¡Ella ha matado a media docena de mujeres, y nos ha obligado a todos a callar a la fuerza!

La sonrisa de Gohan fue apagándose por cada palabra pronunciada hasta llegar a una de incredulidad. -Pero...

-Ella, hace unos años, me torturó hasta casi la muerte. Pero, no sé si llamar a esto algo bueno o malo... tu padre estuvo ahí.

Gohan cayó de sentón en la realidad. Y comenzó a sentir eso desde dentro suyo. Ese sentimiento que había dicho que no importaba días atrás. Ese sentimiento era el arrepentimiento. Todo su trabajo, y estaba arrepentido. De haber pasado horas sin dormir, haber escuchado los peores relatos en toda su vida, haberse esmerado en algo que realmente hubiera sido mejor no saber.

Arrepentido.

* * *

**(msje secreto: Mientras no estén insultando, bien n.n)**

**Acá termina el 5to capitulo. El siguiente saldrá mas rápido. ****¿Quieren que compense la tardanza con un "halloween special"?**

**gracias por leer! hasta la otra !...**

**Queonda.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Se que no tengo palabras... jejeje... sólo sinceras disculpas por tardarme 6 MESES en actualizar. Prometo estar mas activa de ahora en más._**

**_No hay justificativo, lo sé T-T_**

**_Disclaimer: DBZ no fue creado por mi, es propiedad de akira toriyama, todos los personajes de su serie, al igual que es propiedad de toei animation_**

* * *

Era Chi Chi, era su misma madre. Gohan aun no podía siquiera imaginarse a su madre, esa mujer que le ponía mano dura a lo que fuese necesario, pero a la vez era cariñosa con tal de cuidar a su hijo. Ahora muchas cosas cobraban sentido, como la razón por la cual ese álbum estaba en su casa, al igual que muchas de las evidencias se relacionaban íntimamente con su círculo social.

Podría imaginarlo de Vegeta, Bulma, probablemente de parte de cualquiera de los guerreros Z, menos de ella. Incluso sería capaz de pensar que su padre había cometido todas esas desgracias. Pero no había sido así; su madre, la mujer más cariñosa y fuerte que había conocido, tenía su lado oscuro.

Bulma miraba a Gohan, que había quedado tildado, pensando, mirando hacia una pared vacía con una expresión de temor y sorpresa. La libreta se deslizó de sus manos blancas y jóvenes hasta caer al piso, con un sonido que lo despertó de su trance.

-Sabía que no debía habértelo dicho- repetía una y otra vez Bulma con un nerviosismo que Gohan había visto muy pocas veces en ella, sólo en esos casos en los que parecía que la tierra sería dominada por algún alienígena desconocido.

Él sacudió su cabeza y ubicó sus pensamientos. Tomó rápidamente su libreta y analizó todas sus anotaciones. Los "testimonios", por así llamarlos, coincidían. Ahora encontraba razones por las cuales él no debía saber. Krillin, su padre, Bulma, Yamcha, todos le ocultaban el nombre porque sabían que él no lo tomaría bien. O talvez... había más cosas que él desconocía detrás de cada suceso.

-Bulma...

-Escucha Gohan, esto es importante. Ni una sola palabra a tu madre, ¿ok?

-¿Por qué?- le dijo, sobresaltado.

-¿Acaso no te ha pasado, que los demás han evitado estar cerca de tu madre cuando te dieron su testimonio?-le preguntó ella, revisando la libreta de Gohan.

-Pues sí, parecían asustados. Pero no entiendo por qué. Es sólo mi madre, qué podría hacerles a ellos. Son sus amigos, ¿o no?

-¿Por qué crees que cuando tu madre levantaba la voz todos se alteraban? ella es la mujer más fuerte del mundo, pero hasta que no...-y quedó callada. Gohan la miraba, pero parecía que ella se había perdido en su mundo.

Toda esta situación a Gohan le parecía insano, loco, un delirio. Pero debía ponerse serio en el tema. Se había prometido desde el principio resolver este acertijo, y no iba a descansar hasta saberlo todo. Al igual que ese popular juego de detectives, necesitaba saber quién había sido, cómo y por qué. Ya sabía, lamentablemente, quién había sido, y el cómo. Pero no entendía el por qué.

-Bulma, Buuulmaaaa- Decía Gohan una y otra vez mientras sacudía a Bulma

-¿hu? Oh, lo siento Gohan. Tengo un mal presentimiento, no te debo contar esto. Algo malo pasará si lo hago-su voz se tornó a un tono nervioso- por favor, no insistas. Ya sabes quién es, ¡no necesitas saber más!

-¡Bulma!- Le gritó, asustándola- necesito saber más. Tú me habías dicho sobre que mi padre-tragó fuerte- había estado en el momento en el cuál mamá había intentado...matarte -se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aún no creía en eso que le decía Bulma.

-Oh, sí. En el momento en el que yo estaba en el suelo, apareció tu padre... Era un día normal, como éste. Chi Chi había decidido venir a mi casa para pasar un tiempo conociéndonos, ya que yo era la mejor amiga de su marido..

Flashback-

Chi Chi viajaba a toda velocidad sobre la nube voladora, acompañada de Goku. Al estar adelante, él no veía en el rostro de su mujer la furia misma marcada en cada gesto que ella hacía. Aunque el viento frío y cortante le lastimaba la cara, ella no bajaba la velocidad, estaba decidida a aclarar las cosas con esa mujer llamada Bulma. Pero se había prometido que lo haría hablando, una corta charla que le aclararía si ella realmente había querido algo con Goku o no. Tal vez traerlo a él era una muy mala idea, pero seguro encontraría como entretenerse. Sin él, además, ella no habría logrado llegar a la casa.

Se sorprendió al ver la majestuosa mansión de la Corporación Cápsula, que se elevaba y resaltaba entre los demás edificios que la rodeaban. Primero sintió una gran sorpresa, pero volvió a su seriedad al recordar el por qué estaba ahí.

_"Bulma nos había dicho que te tenía reservado sólo para ella, podríamos romper esa promesa de reserva" _había dicho una de las gemelas la semana anterior, las cuales habían sido asesinadas misteriosamente, según el noticiario local. Al parecer, había sido un crimen perfecto. El simple hecho de que en la televisión lo llamaran "crimen perfecto" la hacía sentir cierto orgullo sobre sí misma.

-Wiiiii-gritaba Goku al sentir las vueltas y el viento en su cara- Chi, ¿por qué estamos yendo a la casa de Bulma?

-Debo hablar con ella, cariño. Después de todo, es importante conocer a todos tus amigos. -Ni ella se imaginaba lo que pasaría esa misma tarde, en esa casa estilo circular que se elevaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡BULMAAAA!-gritaba Goku a todo pulmón, viéndola unos segundos después asomarse por la ventana, saludándolos jovialmente.

Rápidamente Chi Chi aterrizó la nube voladora y de un salto se bajó de ella, seguida de Goku, que de un tropezón se cayó al suelo.

Bulma salió a recibirlos. Goku la saludó con suma felicidad, sin embargo, Chi Chi parecía más recia, lo cual Bulma notó rápidamente. Entraron los tres y tomaron asiento en el living.

Chi Chi quería hacer las cosas rápidamente, pero no quería que Goku escuchara su charla, sobre todo si se volvía algo agresiva u ofensiva. Entonces lo mandó a jugar con los animales que Bulma tenía en su casa, dato que Goku le había contado muchas veces. Goku con suma felicidad corrió hacia el patio de la corporación, no sin antes agradecerle a Chi Chi por dejarlo ir.

Apenas Goku cerró la puerta de ese lugar, Chi Chi cambió a un semblante más serio. Bulma le sirvió algo de té y se acomodó en su silla con tranquilidad, algo que le molestó a la mujer de Goku. Pero pensó, Bulma no tenía idea de lo que iban a hablar, de esa forma calmó su desagrado.

Bebió algo del delicioso té que Bulma le había servido y apoyó su taza lentamente en la pequeña mesa de café. Le dirigió una mirada escalofriante a Bulma, la cual entendió el mensaje y seriamente, sosteniendo su taza de porcelana china, la miró.

-¿De qué querías hablarme, Chi Chi?

-Pues, cosas de chicas, tú sabes.- se cruzó de piernas- Quería comentarte que he oído que ciertas mujeres han hablado sobre ti con respecto a mi Goku -El "mi" lo remarcó con una pequeña subida de tono que Bulma algo incómoda notó -¿sabes algo sobre eso?

-No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. Quizás son mujeres que hemos conocido Goku y yo durante nuestras aventuras en el pasado -Bulma con notoria incredulidad no encontraba el punto en esa charla.

-Perdona si no me expliqué bien -Con una sonrisa, Chi Chi mantenía la calma - El otro día haciendo unas compras, unas mujeres de cabello rubio mencionaron algo sobre que tú y Goku había tenido ciertas familiaridades, o mejor dicho que tú planeabas tenerlas.

-Humm...veamos, tú quieres decir que yo le dije a unas chicas que te dijeron que yo quería algo con Goku, ¿verdad? -Chi Chi estaba algo confundida, pero había entendido lo que ella había querido decir.

-Sí.

-Mhmm... Puede que sea cierto. Pero despreocúpate, eso se los debo haber dicho hace años. Y dime, ¿como se encuentran? hace mucho que no las veo.

-Están en un lugar mejor...-¡_EN EL INFIERNO! _Pensó Chi Chi con una sonrisa en la cara. Aunque ese pensamiento le desagradó por completo.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más?

Chi Chi le respondió con una sonrisa en la cara y le mostró su taza de té, alegando que ella le debería servir más. Bulma notó que la tetera ya no tenía mas té, y jovialmente le pidió permiso y fue a buscar más.

Dentro de la cabeza de Chi Chi una discusión consigo misma se llevaba a cabo.

_Se ve que es buena persona, y una gran amiga._

_-PERO ELLA HA RECLAMADO EL AMOR DE GOKU_

_Dice que fue hace años. Que ya no importa._

_-AMIGA, ¿POR QUIEN CREES QUE GOKU DESPARECIÓ CUANDO TU SOLO TENIAS TRECE?_

_¿Qué quieres decir? No creo que haya sido por su culpa. Ella sólo quería encontrar las esferas con un nuevo amigo._

_-Piensa esto, si ella no se hubiera llevado a Goku ese día, o el resto de los años para buscar unas esferas del dragón, Goku hubiera vuelto a buscarte cuanto antes. _

_Es...cierto. Pero ella no tuvo la intención de-_

_-¡DEJA DE JUSTIFICARTE MUJER! ELLA OBVIAMENTE ESCUCHO LA PROPOSICION DE CASAMIENTO Y QUISO IMPEDIRLA_

Ella no encontraba relación entre esas cosas. Pero su mente era inteligente, eso siempre le había dicho su padre. Aunque siempre se contradecía, muchas veces tenía la razón.

-¿Y qué tal -se dijo a si misma -si tengo la razón ahora...

Y podía tenerla, pensaba ella. Gracias a Bulma, Goku se había ido con una promesa que había olvidado cumplir. Un pequeño tic se mostraba en sus manos. No debía hacer lo que estaba pensando. Se había prometido ser sólo un ama de casa estricta pero cariñosa. No quería influir a su Gohan de manera negativa.

Escuchaba a Bulma tararear en la cocina, su cuerpo se levantó del sofá. Aunque intentó detenerse, su cuerpo no respondía. Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina.

La miraba de atrás. Era muy atractiva. Su cintura marcada y sus piernas largas y finas eran una tentación para cualquier hombre. Algo que su ingenuo Goku no entendía, pero que seguramente Bulma sabría jugar.

Debía eliminarla.

NO, eso sería algo malo.

Un simple correctorio sería mejor.

No! no debía tocarla. Era una amiga de Goku, y de las mejores.

Pero merecía muchas cosas por haberle quitado de su vida a Goku.

Chi Chi estaba confundida, simplemente cerró los ojos y se perdió en su mente.

Bulma tenía el té casi listo, entonces escuchó unos pequeños pasos venir desde atrás de ella. Sacó la tetera y tomó unas galletas, por si era Goku que otra vez quería robarle comida del refrigerador. Volteó con una sonrisa, pero casi se le cae la tetera del espanto que vio que le hizo parar todos los pelos de su cabellera azul. Ahí estaba Chi Chi, recostada contra el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos oscurecidos por su flequillo que caía en su frente sombreando su rostro.

Chi Chi dio un paso hacia adelante, y Bulma retrocedió dos. Dejó a tetera sobre la cocina y la comida sobre la mesa. Por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Chi Chi, aunque no sabía por qué

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te digo dónde está el baño?- Le preguntó Bulma con un notorio terror en su voz, lo cual Chi Chi notó con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sí. Acércate.

Bulma abrió grandes los ojos, sin atreverse a acercarse ni un solo paso. La morena la llamaba con su mano, indicándole que diera los tres pasos que le faltaban para acercarse. Ella le hizo caso y con cautela se acercó. Después de todo, ella era la esposa del hombre más bueno e inocente del mundo, ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

-¿Qué pasa, Chi Chi?- le preguntó Bulma, fingiendo una sonrisa- acaso...-

Y fue cortada por la mano de Chi Chi que tapaba su boca, apretando con sus uñas su rostro. Bulma experimentó el momento más terrorífico de su vida al ver a la esposa de Goku levantar la mirada, haciendo un terrible contacto visual.

Chi Chi parecía perturbada, sus pupilas estaban totalmente contraídas y una sonrisa retorcida marcaba rasgos en la cara de ella que parecían no pertenecerle. Entonces com el movimiento de su brazo, ella envió a la peliazul al otro lado de la cocina, golpeándola contra utensillos varios.

La morena se arremangó y tronó los dedos y cuello, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Bulma, que permanecía inmóvil y asustada.

-Escucha, Chi Chi- Bulma puso una mano por enfrente suyo- ¡podemos arreglar esto de otra forma! Quizás charlando sobre esto, ¡o simplemente dime que he hecho e intentaré repararlo! -Peor Chi Chi no parecía estar dispuesta a un arreglo pacífico.

Ella pateó el estómago de Bulma con fuerza, sacándole totalmente el aire. Luego la agarró del cabello y la levantó hasta la altura de su rostro.

Bulma sabía que esa mujer se estaba equivocando al meterse con la gran Briefs, no se dejaría ganar tan rápidamente. Tomó un cuchillo que había encontrado y cortó el brazo de Chi Chi, sólo haciéndole una pequeña herida de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre rápidamente. Cuando la esposa de Goku se distrajo, Bulma la golpeó en el estómago, alejándola de ella. Se levantó con cautela, sosteniéndose de la pared que tenía detrás de ella.

Sus miradas frías y calculadoras se cruzaron, tensionando el aire.

Chi Chi cazó un mazo para carne y corrió hacia Bulma lo más rápido que pudo, blandiendo el arma asesina hasta golpear con la pared, Cosa que Bulma aprovechó para clavarle ese pequeño cuchillo que tenía en su mano en el estómago. Ella cayó al piso, soltando el mazo. Presionó la herida con dolor y sufrimiento, gritando.

Bulma la miraba y sentía empatía hacia ella. Soltó el cuchillo y tomó un paño húmedo, apoyándolo sobre la herida.

-Lo siento Chi Chi, fue una reacción reflejo. ¿Me perdonas?

-Lo siento, Bulma- dijo ella con el mismo tono que la peliazul había utilizado - no le puedo perdonar la vida a las que osan querer quedarse con mi Goku

Bulma con sorpresa intentó retroceder, pero Chi Chi ya la tenía agarrada del brazo. La lanzó al suelo y se sentó sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndole la cara para que no pudiera moverse... o respirar.

Con su mano libre tomó el cuchillo que Bulma había utilizado para apuñalarla y, quitando su mano de la cara de Bulma, tomó la muñeca de Bulma y la exhibió ante sus ojos. Entonces, mostrándole todo procedimiento, con el cuchillo y un movimiento rápido, cortó la carne del antebrazo, lo suficiente como para que sus venas y arterias se mostraran sin haber cortado ninguna parte importante de más.

Bulma miraba con profundo asco la sangre de su antebrazo que caía en su cara, viendo sus venas por las cuales la sangre corría a gran velocidad. Sus ojos se abrieron, inundándose de lágrimas. Comenzó a sacudirse del agarre, intentando quitarse a Chi Chi de encima.

-¡ahhh no! ¡No por favor no me mates, te lo suplico! ¡no he hecho nada y no lo haré, déjame vivir!- Le gritó Bulma, con su voz totalmente quebrada. Temía por su vida, ella sentía que aún tenía mucho por vivir.

Chi Chi lanzó una carcajada tétrica, que terminó por llevarse lo último de cordura que a Bulma le quedaba, estando realmente espantada. Aún así, aprovechó la distracción de la morena y la empujó lejos de su cuerpo con su otra mano. Corrió lejos de Chi Chi, mientras su sangre que se derramaba por sus finos dedos dejaba rastro de su paso.

Chi Chi se levantó del suelo y atacó a Bulma. Parecía que ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Ella agarró el cabello azulado de Bulma y arrastró su cabeza, arrancando un gran mechón desde la raíz, lleno de sangre, y golpeándola contra la pared una y otra vez hasta soltarla, mareada.

El ojo derecho de Bulma estaba inundado de sangre, pero aún así no se dejaría ganar. Y peor aún... quería venganza. Se paró con decisión y le hizo señas burlonas a Chi Chi para que se acercara a ella. La morena con rabia corrió hacia ella, pero Bulma la tomo del cabello y la lanzó al suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra el piso una y otra vez, mientras su brazo no dejaba de sangrar en una hemorragia mortal que aumentaba a medida que ella hacía más fuerza.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Chi Chi? Me imaginaba que la esposa de Goku sería un tanto más bondadosa-Bulma no pudo aguantar el dolor agudo de su antebrazo y la soltó, cayendo mareada al suelo por la gran pérdida de sangre que inundaba la cocina.

-¡Sólo detesto que me quiten lo que me pertenece!-le respondió interrumpiéndose con una pequeña tos, escupiendo algo de sangre. - Pero eso ya no sucederá más -

Tomó en su mano izquierda una sartén caliente y se aproximó a Bulma peligrosamente. Colocó un pie sobre el torso de ella, quitándole la respiración.

-Hasta aquí llegó la gran Bulma Briefs- le dijo Chi Chi, levantando la sartén, apuntando justo a la cara de esa mujer. Con una sonrisa, blandió la sartén.

Pero se detuvo justo frente a la cara de Bulma, al notar que no era más que el mismo Goku parado en la puerta, con una gran sorpresa denotada en sus ojos.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido justo ahí. Nadie respiraba, sólo intercambiaban miradas. El único sonido que se escuchó fue el de la sartén resbalando de la dulce mano de Chi Chi, que estaba sorprendida y visiblemente asustada.

Goku miraba a su mujer, luego a Bulma, y la sangre derramada indiscriminadamente sobre toda la cocina que le daba náuseas. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Goku cerró los ojos fuertemente y sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados un momento.

-¡Goku!- gritó Chi Chi con su tono agudo y dulce, dejando a Bulma ahí. Pero no caminó. Sólo miró a Goku, que la miraba con un semblante extremadamente serio, cerrar la puerta y bloquearla con el cerrojo.

Bulma comenzó a sentir en su rostro unas saladas lágrimas derramarse pensando que ese sería su fin. Pero no fue así. Chi Chi, luego de guardar el mechón turquesa en su kimono, de una patada destrozó la puerta y corrió a buscar a su marido así como así.

Fin de flashback-

-...Y mi padre escuchó mis gritos de agonía y fue a buscarme. -Terminó de narrar Bulma con lágrimas bajando por su rostro.

-Pero mi padre, ¿no hizo nada?-Bulma negó con su cabeza.

Gohan estaba tan sorprendido que a la mitad de la narración había dejado de escribir. Era como una narración extraordinaria de un libro de terror o una película de crímenes sin resolver.

-Esto... esto... -Gohan no sabía qué decir.

-Ya sé, parece algo impensable, aún más sabiendo que viene de tu misma madre per-

-¡MIENTES!-interrumpió él. -No puede ser que mi madre sea capaz de hacer algo así.

-Escúchame Gohan, tienes que entrar en razón- lo agarró del rostro y lo obligó a mirarla - No le dices una palabra de esto a tu madre. Porque sino-

Chi Chi con una sonrisa en la cara y una bolsa con cosas para chicas ingresa en la habitación, viendo la escena.

-Gohan, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar estudiando.

-Ehmm sólo pasaba a saludar. Necesitaba saber algo para mi tarea de Ciencias. -La miraba a su madre a los ojos, imaginándola cometiendo esos terribles asesinatos, y bajaba la mirada del miedo.

-Ve a estudiar. Hoy tendremos un día de mujeres. -Chi Chi le sonrió angelicalmente, mientras él se iba.

Tomó vuelo rápidamente, surcando los cielos a una velocidad impresionante.

Volaba con los ojos cerrados, no tenía destino al cual ir. Sólo quería pensar un poco. Quizás él no hubiese querido saber la respuesta, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Había desenmascarado sin querer hacerlo el lado más oscuro de su madre. Cuando pensaba que ella era la más "normal" de la familia...

-Pero,- se decía a sí mismo -no me afecta en nada. En lo absoluto. Eso... creo...

Aunque, desconociendo la razón fundamental por la cual su madre hacía lo que hacía, no sabía si correría algún peligro al saber todo eso. Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre las posibles razones por las cuales no debía saber eso. Quizá le esperaba un futuro no muy agradable. El sólo imaginarse a su madre arrancándole los intestinos y el estómago le daba náuseas.

A la noche, estaban los tres integrantes de la familia Son cenando en silencio. Chi Chi comía feliz por la tarde maravillosa que había pasado junto a Bulma, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los dos sayajins. Goku se veía tranquilo, algo serio, pero relajado en sí. Y Gohan... no había dejado de temblarle el pulso desde que su madre había llegado.

Le parecía algo estúpido, pensaba él, el temerle a su madre de esa forma. Siempre la autoridad de su madre había generado en su padre y en él un cierto temor. Pero ahora, el escalofrío que sentía al verla a su madre tomar un cuchillo y cortar la carne era algo que no podía evitar.

Sin comer un sólo bocado se disculpó y se retiró rápidamente a su cuarto. Goku observó esa reacción y miró a Chi Chi preocupadamente, aunque ella no lo estaba mirando.

Esa noche los sueños de Gohan estuvieron repletos de pesadillas en las que su madre era la mujer que lo rebanaba por no haber estudiado. En la mañana decidió evitar lo más posible a su madre, ella era muy sensitiva y sabía cuando le pasaba algo malo a su pequeño.

Rápidamente agarró su libreta con todos los testimonios más el álbum de fotografías dentro de su cajón, cerrándolo con llave. Allí estaría mucho más seguro. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le pasaría si su madre se enteraba que él sabía más de la cuenta. Cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave y comenzó a estudiar, intentando quitarse todos esos malos pensamientos de la mente.

-ç-

Chi Chi lavaba los platos tarareando una melodiosa canción al ritmo de su lavado y su movimiento de cabeza. Realmente la había pasado de maravilla en la casa de Bulma. Y, por supuesto, no había pasado nada indeseable.

Pero se preguntaba dos cosas; ¿qué hacía Gohan en casa de Bulma?¿Por qué se comportaba tan extraño? . No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ello. Había notado que últimamente Gohan preguntaba demasiadas cosas, investigaba mucho, anotaba otras cosas. Se veía muy sospechoso. Pero no le extrañaba, su hijo siempre investigaba todo lo que encontraba y se lo mostraba a ella para que ella se sintiera orgullosa del gran investigador que sería Gohan en el futuro. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de enterarse por boca de Gohan qué era lo que le interesaba tanto.

Aunque Bulma se había mostrado algo recia el día anterior. No se le ocurría el por qué de tal comportamiento.

Goku entró a la cocina, estirando sus brazos y pidiendo comida.

Chi Chi lo miró y con una sonrisa le dio su desayuno. Lo veía comer rápidamente, cosa que le divertía y alegraba. Hacía tanto tiempo que ellos no pasaban tiempo juntos, aprovechó esos míseros minutos y se sentó al lado de él.

-¡Goku! no comas tan rápido-le dijo ella, Goku asintió y siguió comiendo. -Sabes, Gohan se ha estado comportando muy raro estos días, sobre todo ayer. ¿Qué crees que le pase?

-Mhmñamm no creo que sea nada grave.

-¿Tú le permitiste ir a la casa de Bulma? -Goku pareció atragantarse.-¡¿Estás bien?!

-Chi, tengo el presentimiento de...-Ella lo miraba intensamente. Él sabía que lo que le iba a decir cambiaría todo-...él sabe...

-¿Qué sabe?...-entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que Goku quería decir. Su mirada se oscureció y su sonrisa cambió a unos dientes rechinantes de la rabia. -¡¿Cómo se enteró?!

-Chi! Cálmate!-se cubría con los brazos-dije que tenía el presentimiento.

-¿Qué le dijiste al niño?-estaba alterada, Goku no muchas veces en su vida la había visto así. -Tanto trabajo.

-Pero si yo no-

-Prometiste no decir nada-le interrumpió- ¡esa noche lo prometiste!

Flashback-

Cuando Chi Chi salió cubierta de sangre de la Corporación, se encontró a Goku sentado sobre la nube voladora, mirando hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido. Ella avanzó hasta donde él estaba y le tocó el hombro, cubriéndolo de sangre.

-Goku...-le dijo con tono de tristeza. Estaba avergonzada, había evitado tan perfectamente que Goku se enterara de eso...

Pero él no le respondió. Chi Chi se subió a la nube voladora y partieron de ahí lo más rápido posible. El viaje fue silencioso. Sólo se escuchaban los pequeños sollozos de Chi Chi, al no entender, casi ni recordar, lo que había hecho.

Esa misma noche, Goku, mientras Chi Chi se duchaba quitándose los restos del día, revisaba todas las cosas de Chi Chi buscando algo que, si bien no sabía qué rayos estaba buscando, sabía que era importante. Su instinto le decía que buscara algo pequeño, que le daría muchas preguntas y posiblemente muy pocas respuestas. Revisó el armario, los cajones, bajo la cama e incluso entre la ropa de ella.

Pero, aunque buscó sin fin, no logró encontrar nada que lo satisficiera realmente. Colocó todo más o menos como estaba al principio y se recostó mirando al techo. Lentamente se fue olvidando de los sucesos de ese día, aunque la imagen de su mujer haciendo algo atroz contra su mejor amiga era una imagen que creía que no se la borraría nunca.

Escuchó a Gohan gritar y fue a revisarlo. Al volver, cerró la puerta con cierta fuerza que aún no sabía controlar, haciendo tronar las paredes y las ventanas. Escuchó los sollozos de Gohan volver a empezar. Pero, con el movimiento provocado por la fuerza del golpe de la puerta, Goku pudo escuchar un pequeño ruido de madera doblarse. Siguió el rastro de ese sonido hasta llegar al armario, viendo que tenía una pequeña madera fuera de lugar.

Metió la mano por el hoyo entre las dos maderas, sintiendo algo duro. Con un poco de fuerza retiró el objeto cuadrado. Cerró el armario y, sentándose en su cama, se dispuso a leer eso que parecía ser un libro.

Sin embargo, al abrirlo, notó que era un álbum de fotografías. Parecían algo viejas las fotografías, además parecía haber una especie de tela o cordón al lado de cada fotografía, en la página siguiente.

Miraba las fotos, no recordaba haber visto a ninguna de esas muchachas. Tal vez era culpa de su mala memoria. Podía sentir en las yemas de sus dedos una textura áspera en ciertas hojas y partes del libro, donde parecía estar marcado con alguna sustancia rojiza.

En silencio miraba, con cierta mueca de sorpresa, al ver a cada muchacha de cada fotografía estar salvajemente tachada. El silencio de la habitación se hacía más pesado, a medida que cambiaba las páginas.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro derecho, haciéndolo sobresaltar y lanzar el libro al suelo.

-Goku...-le repitió ella por tercera vez ese mismo día. Él la miró con cierta cara de confusión. Chi Chi se calmó, esperaba una reacción más fuerte por parte de él.

Goku pateó el libro bajo la cama y se recostó. Ella se sentó a su lado, en medio de la cama. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, sólo estaban en silencio. Pensando. Hasta que Goku se animó a abrir su boca.

-… ¿Por qué?- dijo el sayajin. Chi Chi se esperaba esa pregunta, que no sabría responder. Ni siquiera ella podía saber por qué lo hacía.

-Escucha-acarició la mejilla de su marido con delicadeza -No sé cuál sería una explicación válida para lo que viste hoy -inconscientemente, comenzó a recostarse sobre él -Créeme que ni yo he llegado a entender esta situación. Pero algo sí sé -Se acostó encima de él, apoyando su cuerpo algo húmedo por la ducha sobre el pecho desnudo de él -...lo hago...por el bien de la familia.-Lentamente se levantó, sentándose sobre sus caderas, arrastrando sus dedos por el cuerpo musculoso del sayajin.

-Chi, ¿qué haces?¿qué quieres decir con "por el bien de la familia"? -Ella comenzó a jugar con sus uñas en el pecho del sayajin, que no podía evitar moverse un poco por las cosquillas que le provocaba.

-Debo mantener a mi querida familia unida -comenzó a clavarle las uñas -y para eso debo alejar a esas niñas malas que quieren llevarse a una parte de mi familia de ti. -A medida que parecía enfadarse, su ki se notaba en aumento, mientras más fuerza ejercía sobre Goku- no necesitamos a ninguna mujer extra en este hogar, y nadie te necesita más que yo, Goku

-Woah Chi Chi-hizo una media sonrisa- me estas clavando las uñas...

-Quiero que me prometas-le esbozó una cálida sonrisa y lo miró a sus ojos con toda la pureza del universo -que no le dirás nada, absolutamente NADA a mi pequeño Gohan -quito su mano del cuerpo de su marido.

-Lo prometo Chi -le respondió con una sonrisa inocente, sentía que eso era lo que su mujer estaba necesitando escuchar.

-Porque sabes, que él se enterara de esa atrocidad que he cometido sería terrible - pareció enfadarse con esa última oración, su ki aumentó repentinamente, y, ante la sorpresa de Goku por todos los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en ese mismo momento, Chi Chi clavó sus dedos en el estómago de su marido. Se escuchó un pequeño sonido de ruptura.

"Crack"

Goku abrió grandes los ojos, pero Chi Chi ni se inmutó. Deslizó su mano por segunda vez por el cuerpo de su marido, sintiendo la sangre salir de sus uñas, que se habían partido totalmente, dejando sus maravillosos y mágicos dedos sin uñas. Pero a ella no le importó. Con una sonrisa bajó sus manos hasta la ropa interior de Goku, metiendo sus manos dentro.

El sayajin, al ver le hilo de sangre, se preocupó. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero fue callado por las excitantes vibraciones que cruzaban por todo su cuerpo gracias al delicado toque de su esposa...

A la mañana siguiente, ella se levantó con un agudo dolor en las puntas de sus dedos. Al mirarlas, las notó palpitando en rojo vivo. Se sentó en la cama, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que ninguno de los dos había notado en toda la noche.

Se levantó, pero lo primero que sintió en sus pies fue algo cuadrado que casi la hizo caer. Con sus pies movió el objeto de entre las caídas sábanas y encontró ese valioso álbum que había ocultado perfectamente. Bueno, casi perfecto.

Lo tomó con cuidado y lo deslizó por la abertura de su armario, mordiéndose los labios del dolor fatal que sentía en sus dedos.

Escuchó a su esposo despertarse, al voltear, él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa como era de costumbre. Parecía que desde hacía mucho tiempo él la estaba levantó de la cama y besó a Chi Chi en la frente.

-¿Me haces el desayuno?

-Sí. Sólo recuerda no decir nada.

-¿Acerca de qué?- él la miraba con real confusión, ni un toque de falsedad en sus gestos.

Ella lo miró, entendiendo el mensaje que él le estaba dando. Estaba tan agradecida de tener un marido así.

-Te hago el desayuno, querido-él le tomo la mano y la besó dulcemente.

Su secreto estaba a salvo con él.

Fin de Flashback-

-Lo séee-le respondió él algo resignado. -te digo que sólo es una suposición.

-Hicimos una promesa de sangre, y lo sabes.

-Sólo...-suspiro- encontré las fotografías.. Gohan...

-Las tenía...-terminó ella la oración con suma preocupación, temiendo que su hijo se hubiese enterado más de lo que debía saber.

El teléfono sonó ruidosamente, cortando el silencio relajante de la mañana en el campo, y la charla de ellos dos. Gohan salió al escuchar el teléfono. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, al ver a su madre con una sonrisa ir hacia la cocina por el desayuno.

Goku corrió hasta el teléfono y atendió con su jovialidad de siempre. Se alegró al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Mantuvo una charla amena y muy simpática con la persona que se encontraba al otro lado del tubo del teléfono. Gohan creyó escuchar, parado al lado de su puerta, que su padre mencionaba algo de que su madre iría a visitar a esa persona. Luego, dejó el teléfono descolgado y llamó a Gohan. La llamada era sólo para él.

Gohan, caminando hacia la sala de estar, se cruzó con su madre, que con un ritmo marcado se encaminaba hacia la habitación de Gohan para limpiarla.

-¿Si?- Habló Gohan por el teléfono. Se alegró al escuchar la voz de Bulma- ¡Bulma! ¿Qué cuen-

-Ahórrate la charla de más-lo interrumpió Bulma. - Estoy en el hospital -las cosas comenzaron a darse vuelta para él con cada palabra que Bulma decía -tu madre ayer me intoxicó con algún producto de belleza. ¡Aún trata de matarme!

Entonces, escuchó un sonoro grito venir desde su cuarto. Su madre había gritado su nombre con toda fuerza. Recordó; no había escondido la llave de su cajón donde había metido el álbum y su libreta.

La llamada se cortó al mismo tiempo que su nombre fue pronunciado por el ama de casa.

* * *

**Siento lo corto de este capítulo, pero el siguiente será más largo ñ.ñ**

**Gracias por leer ;)**

**queonda.**


End file.
